Untold Stories
by gokart48
Summary: Sometimes life has its own little pleasant surprises. Moments that are not always remembered, but leave a lasting legacy even when they are never told. It is these moments that make life so special, and they prove to be a light when things otherwise might seem dark. For Robin and Lucina especially, they try to capture as many of them as they can, with Morgan not far behind.
1. You Never Know

A/n

 _Hello everyone, for those wondering, this is a collection of moments that could not be shared in Bed Time Story for various reasons. All moments follow the same storyline, but this story can be read as a stand alone without prior knowledge. The chapters will also not be in chronological order or as lengthy. They can also cover a variety of events in the Awakening world. Although, normally it will center around the courageous princess, and mastermind tactician. Oh, yes, and rest assured that Morgan will still be running around in circles too._

* * *

...

There was a dark tone in the air as two pairs of footsteps pierced the eerie silence that had covered the area. One set of feet was hastily chasing after the other underneath the dark and foreboding sky.

"I can't let him catch me." She said gravely to herself while short for breath. Desperate to get away from her pursuer, the woman in blue ran as fast and as far as possible. She couldn't be captured after everything she worked so hard to accomplish. There was too much at stake.

"Come back here!" A loud cry echoed through the dimly lit halls as dawn had not yet approached.

Feeling her stomach sink, the wielder of the Parallel Falchion weaved through rooms and barreled down corridors. At the speeds the princess was going everything was a blur. Luckily, she knew the castle well enough that she could navigate through it at top speeds. Although, she still heard his footsteps charging from behind. The ever-growing threat of being caught was near unless she acted quickly. Just the thought of being captured made her her back shiver as she tried to block out those thoughts. Darting through a long hallway, the bluenette cut to a door on the left and then to the right. To confuse the man chasing her, she balled up her cape and threw it in the opposite direction she was going. She then tried to avoid the torch-light as she sped through the shadowy hallways. Her options were limited, but there was one place she could hide for now if she could reach it.

Moments later the sound of footsteps faded away. She had either outrun or tricked her pursuer as she sprinted across the castle. Either way, she knew she was not out of danger yet. He would not give up so easily, and he would find her if she wasn't careful. She had to keep going. She couldn't stop until she was sure she escaped his reach. Her pace continued until she crossed into the entrance of the garden. Here the grass would dampen the sound of her movements and make it difficult to see with most of the garden being shrouded by darkness. The moon had set in the distance, and the sun was still waiting its turn to rise. Granted it would only be a temporary hiding place because of that, but it would have to do.

Sliding behind some rose bushes, she concealed herself as best as she could. She needed to be absolutely silent and the princess could not move a muscle without risking the worst. Even her heavy breathing would need to be controlled in order to stay safe. Her attacker knew her so well that even staying still was a tremendous risk. There was however even one more looming problem that jeopardized everything. One that threatened her undoing despite being something she was unable to control. She would surely give her position away if she kept giggling.

...

"... Lucina?" Chrom asked bewildered as he saw his daughter cover her mouth trying to hide her fit laughter.

The princess then jumped in surprise as she heard her name. She was not expecting anyone other than Frederick to be awake at this hour. "Father?" Her eyes widened and she said urgently. "Shh! Get down before he sees!"

"Who sees? What's going on?" Chrom asked confused and worried.

"Please get down!" Lucina stressed in a hurried whisper. She feared if he stood there any longer that he would give away her position.

Immediately, the Exalt took a knee and ducked under the thorns of the bush. He then saw his daughter slowly peak over to get a view of the garden before quickly ducking back down. "What's going-" Chrom stopped as he heard footsteps storm down the hall at great speeds that echoed into the garden. He feared it would be another assassination attempt, and his immediate concern became Sumia. "Oh gods. Are we under attack?"

Lucina then turned to her father and said faintly. "No. Don't worry, I'm the only one in danger."

That only made him worry more as he said, "Lucina, what is going on?!"

Breathing in deeply to collect her thoughts, she said, "Robin, he is chasing after to me."

"... He's what?" Chrom said even more confused.

"Robin is after me" Lucina explained in a hushed tone. "He can't find me or else I am in trouble."

Not sure what to say, he scrunched his eyes and paused for a moment before hesitantly saying, "... Do I want to know why?"

The princess thought it over as she listened intently for any sounds or footsteps. She was on high alert should the tactician try to sneak up on her. "Well I woke up early today because I wanted to surprise Robin with a big breakfast. It was the least I could do after he spent the whole day shopping with me yesterday. However, when I was finished getting dressed and ready for the day I noticed one of the pillows fell out of our bed. So naturally I picked it up and threw it back."

"I still don't understand." Chrom replied very confused.

Lucina blushed embarrassed and said, "The problem is I accidentally threw it at Robin's face. I guess I misjudged the weight of the pillow..." She admitted while leaving out the details of how Robin's nose was twitching and how cute he looked all bundled up in the blankets, which proved to be a distraction to her.

"I see." The father replied not sure what direction this was going to take, or if he wanted to know.

"What happened next is Robin threw a pillow back at me. I mean, it was only fair. I did wake him up from his peaceful dream." Lucina fiddled with her hands and said in a soft tone. "But I don't know what came over me. I had this urge to throw a pillow back at him. So I ... I did. Then he threw a second pillow and I returned the favor as the tensions escalated. I tried to negotiate a cease-fire, but that didn't work. Then one thing led to another and we started to a full-scale pillow war. Both of us took cover on opposite sides of the bed and we threw pillows at each other for at least ten minutes. After a while it was looking like a stalemate, but Robin being a clever strategist decided to wait until I threw all the pillows to his side. Now that I was unarmed, he then threatened to bury me six feet underneath a pillowy grave. So I sprinted out of the door before he got the chance. However, he quickly gave chase and I've been trying to hide ever since"

"... That's the reason for this?" Chrom said still not fully understanding the situation.

"Yeah." Lucina bit her lip a bit ashamed and said, "I'm sorry father. It's not like me to engage in something so ... childish. I know I should have resisted the temptation and handled the situation more maturely. I hope you are not disappointed in my behavior."

"Huh? Why would I be disappointed?" He called out alarmed. "It's fine Lucina. Everyone deserves to relax and do something silly every once in awhile."

"Yes but ..." Lucina looked down at the ground and said sheepishly. "I fear I've become more immature over the last few months. Normally I would be more hesitant to engage in such a reckless activity, but it has happened more often lately. Somehow Robin and I get into situations that could have been handled more responsibly. Usually when you get older you are supposed to handle things more practically and maturely, but I'm afraid I have regressed since I returned from my time. Bizarrely, I think Robin is even trying to encourage me. It seems like we always get into increasingly more child like situations the longer we are together."

As a father, he gave a big smile seeing his daughter fret over her recent behavior. It would be just like her to worry about something like that. "You know, it's funny. This reminds me of the time you and your sister encountered that cockroach. It was the first time I truly got to see you act like a normal girl without the burdens of the world stopping you.

Lucina's cheeks reddened even further and she said, "I really am sorry for that father."

"No, don't be Lucina. It's nice. Nice to know that my daughter finally has a chance to be herself without having such a great burden on her shoulders. Your mother has noticed it too. We are both very glad to see you be so happy."

"I guess it is because I no longer worry about what tomorrow will bring." Lucina said quietly. "Everything seems so peaceful now. It's the life I have always dreamed of. Even better I have my husband and my parents besides me. It's like the past I came from seems so distant to me lately. Especially when Robin is around."

"Good. You deserve to have a such a joyful life, and I'm glad you can regain some of your childhood since it was taken away from you" Chrom declared proudly. Despite some rough patches, Chrom had come around to the idea of them being married. It was also hard to disagree with his daughter when she had such a wide and peaceful smile.

"... Still. I should try to act more my age." She reminded herself. "I do have a daughter of my own to look after."

In addition, Chrom had mentally trained himself to ignore any reference of Morgan and said, "It's okay Lucina. Just because you have fun during your free time doesn't mean anything is wrong. You're one of the most responsible people I know, and I can count on you if I need you."

The princess smiled and nodded back. "Thank you father. That's means a lot coming from you."

He felt his pride swell as a father and said, "Besides, I'm sure Robin is in the same situation."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" She asked curious.

"Well, he doesn't have much of a childhood to go off of either. He only has a few stories of what he was like. I'm sure he would he would like to act a bit childish himself."

"You think so?" The princess said intrigued.

"Certainly. With the responsibilities he carries I'm sure he enjoys an opportunity to relax and do something off beat. He once told me professionally that he had a duty as a tactician to know everyone in our army, but secretly I think he also needed the moments to spend time with the shepherds as a way of coping from the stress. He can try to hide it all he likes, but he shares his own set of burdens."

"... That would explain how easily we get into those situations and why he tries to encourage me." Lucina muttered to herself. "If we are being honest. It has been a lot of fun doing things together with him. We spend so much time laughing, and smiling, and doing silly little things together" She beamed widely.

"I'm glad." He nodded to ease her worries. "You both need a chance to relax and enjoy yourself."

"I just fear we are having too much fun." Lucina said glowing.

"Enjoy it while you can." The blue haired lord replied back. "Marriage has its ups and downs. It's not always going to be be perfect."

Lucina nodded and said, "I know. But I think it makes these moments all the more special, and I know we will have more ups than downs. Just like you and mother did."

"Right..." Chrom looked down as he was not in good terms with her at the moment. "It does take time and patience though."

She agreed and said, "By the way father, what are you doing up so early?"

"I needed some air. Sumia is four months along and she is starting to show signs of mood swings. I've handled that before so it won't be too much trouble. It's just that soon I'll have four girls. Two young and two already grown up. It's a lot to take in."

Lucina nodded and said, "I'm sure Little Cynthia will be glad to be have you as a father. Just like I am."

"Thanks. Although, I think Cynthia is even more excited about her younger self than Sumia and I. She bounces up in joy every time we talk about the little one."

"Indeed. The future looks very bright." Lucina smiled back. "It's a joy to know considering how hard we worked to get to this point."

"Yeah. I won't take the time I have for granted." Chrom replied grateful.

"Me either." Lucina nodded. "Robin agreed with me that we would make each day an adventure of our own. And I guess it seems we got off to an early start today."

"Heh, right. I doubt anyone but Frederick is up at this hour."

"He is." Lucina pointed out. "I saw him putting up posters while I was crossing the hallway."

"Posters?!" Chrom replied alarmed. "Oh gods."

"Something the matter?" Lucina tilted her head not understanding Chrom's sudden stroke of fear.

"Yes. Something is very wrong." Chrom replied terrified. "I'm sorry Lucina, but I better get going. I better stop that mad man before this becomes a disasters."

Seeing as he was getting up to leave, Lucina looked up at him and said, "Oh. Okay. Take care father."

"You too Lucina." He replied hurriedly while starting his search for Frederick. Along the way he would have a hundred posters to tear down.

* * *

...

After her father left, Lucina spent time thinking about if she would recognize her younger self in a mirror. So much had changed since she returned, and life was still changing for her. Most of Robin's jokes went over her head, but she was getting better at understanding them. Tactically, she also could formulate sound strategies. That was particularly important for out smarting her energetic, but impatient, daughter. Still, she was starting to understand how Morgan had so much energy. Especially of late with how silly and childish both her and her husband were acting.

"There you are." The tactician grinned mischievously as he snuck up behind his wife.

"Eeep!" Lucina cried in alarm as Robin firmly wrapped his arms firmly around her waist so she couldn't break free.

"How'd you find me?" The princess asked worried.

"I noticed Chrom just randomly decide to duck underneath some bushes. So I waited for him to leave before I investigated." The tactician replied with an evil smirk. "By the way, you dropped this." Robin replied referring to the red and blue cape in his hand.

"Oh. I guess I did." Lucina replied trying to hide her urge to grin as Robin pressed her close.

"You should be more careful. You know. We are on opposing sides in a war zone."

"Which means I am your prisoner, correct?" Lucina asked with fake tone of terror.

"Yes. You will be with me for the rest of our lives."

She smiled at that and said, "What are you going to do with me?"

Robin did not say anything. He merely swept her off her feet and held her in his arms.

"Woah!" Lucina replied in surprise as her feet left the ground and Robin stole a kiss from her cheek while she was defenseless.

"I'm taking you back to the scene of the crime. You have some explaining to do." He replied gravely as he carried her back to their room.

"Crime? What crime?" The princess asked innocently while wrapping her arms around his neck.

Robin shrugged and said, "There was a casualty. One of the pillows tore open after it took a nasty collision with my head. Now the room is completely covered in fluff."


	2. What Each Day

Stumbling over some roots, Owain stealthy sidestepped through what he thought was a rain forest with his trusty sword by his side. There were bushes twice his height with violet roses that could ensnare him into despair. It was midday during this time, but the spiraling stone towers and walls hid the sun away. It also kept him in the shadows and out of sight of his two colossus foes. Each one was at least three or four times his size. These titans could step on him without a second thought, and their menacing demeanor was made only more intimidating by their fierce looks.

The first was imposing with a stoic face and shining blue armor. The second giant had a weapon in his hand and smashed it violently against a wooden fence in order for it to yield to their regime. Owain deduced that they were building a cage to trap him inside the castle garden. Later, they would eat him as an appetizer if he appeared to be tasty enough. Owain then made an urgent attempt to hide his deliciousness by smothering mud on his new white shirt with blue stripes that his mother gave him.

"Milord, you should be careful. You could hurt yourself."

The towering man in the cape shrugged and said, "I know how to use a hammer, Frederick."

"I am not doubting your capabilities, Milord. I am merely stating the risk to your hand and forehead in the event of an accident. Such is my duty."

"I don't remember ever asking you to do so." Chrom grumbled under his breath.

Owain then quietly stepped forward to approach the two giants. His little heart was racing as he neared. He felt like he was on an epic journey that crossed through the rain forest and into the heartland of his enemy's homeland. It was here where he would face his final confrontation and save the world, nay, the _universe_ from evil! All the hard work, the dedication, training, and honing his skills had led up to this very moment. Meanwhile, Chrom, unaware of his four-year-old observer, asked his unwavering bodyguard for another nail as they finished building a fence to protect Sumia's new rose bushes.

"If I felt it was unnecessary I would remain silent. However, given the rising rates in fertility lately, I must ensure the safety of any future children you and Sumia shall bear to the Exalted line."

Chrom then covered his head and said, "Just because your wife is pregnant doesn't mean it is going to happen to Sumia again."

"But Milord. It's not just my wife." Frederick warned. "Cherche and Maribelle have also recently received news of their potential second born."

The Exalt stopped for a second confused because he had not heard of Maribelle's announcement. It was still odd for him to think that soon they would see a new generation of children. Ones that were not miniature versions of the time travelers who came to them before. "I'll admit it is unsettling to think about, and I fear Sumia is also getting the child bug again."

"Ah, yes. She was discussing with me yesterday how she wished to have her sixth child."

"Sixth?!" He cried alarmed as he stopped his hammer while it was halfway in motion. "We haven't even had our fifth, and two of those we have are already near our age."

"There is always the possibility of twins."

"Oh gods. Never say that again" Chrom said fearing for his sanity. It's not that he didn't want more children. He just really, really, did not want to see them come back from the future.

Not thinking much of it, Frederick also added that, "Sumia also seems to believe that Robin and Lucina are also due for another-"

"OW!" Chrom yelled in pain as he missed the nail and instead hit his thumb with the hammer. It was particularly painful because he hit the tip of the bone and the majority of his fingernail which caused it to crack. "Son of a-"

"Milord, are you hurt?!" Frederick called desperately with a first aid kit at the ready.

Unable to hid the agonizing pain, Chrom firmly shut his eyes and brought his injured thumb into his stomach as he covered it with his other hand "No Frederick." He mumbled angrily while slouching over and feeling the rhythm of his blood beating in his thumb. "I'm just doubled over in joy because I ******* hit my hand with a hammer."

…

Owain froze in awe and fascination as he heard what Chrom said. He had never heard that word before, and at his elderly age of four, he thought he had already learned every word in the world. He took pride in his vast vocabulary, and for there to still be an undiscovered word left on the planet made Owain uneasy. He would have to find out what that word meant or else he could no longer champion himself as the master of speak-en-ing.

Truth be told, even Chrom was surprised he said the word. His wife wanted him to cut back on swearing, but sometimes it just came loose. With the stress of running a country, the constant micromanaging of his bodyguard, and a certain _someone_ who frequently called him grandpa, it would be hard to blame the poor king for letting it slip every once in a while.

...

"Owain! There you are!" His mother called relieved that she had found him. She had spent the last thirty minutes searching for the troublemaker. "What did I say about running off without me? You know how I worry."

Surprised, the little swordsman turned around in a panic and said, "Sorry momma. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to ex-plore the castle."

Just glad to know he was alright, Lissa sighed and said, "Don't do it again without me or next time you will be in trouble."

* * *

…

The blonde princess then picked up her child and carried him out of the castle garden. She saw her big brother rambling on about something, but she didn't think anything of it. It was always like her brother to whine and complain. He was like a big baby that she had to watch over whenever he got off his lease. However, Little Owain did get a stern lecture for ruining his new shirt, again. They had used the name Little Owain because his older brother absolutely refused for him to be called anything else. He claimed that it was 'his glorious birthright descended upon to him by the stars and the heavens. To withhold the name from his identity would be a travesty far greater than mere mortal understanding.' So for simplicity, Lissa had referred to them as big and little Owain. As for Lissa's staff and Severa's sword that were also named Owain, that mystery would have to be solved on a different day.

"Do you know what today is?" Lissa asked her youngest son as they walked through the castle halls.

"Is it someone's birthday again?" Owain questioned. He also thought about asking his mother about what Chrom meant, but decided to wait until the current mystery was solved.

"No, not today. Well, technically it is _something's_ birthday. Today marks the anniversary the Shepherds were formed, and as always we meet up with everyone from our old adventures."

"You mean, the grand and spectacular legends you were on?!" Owain said enamored.

"Yep! The very same." She smiled back. "Which also means today is the day you get to see all your friends from across the world."

Owain widened his eyes and said excited, "Really?! Cool!"

…

Sometime later they entered into a large room with several children playing together. Among them was Indigo, Cyndi, Noir, Bradly, Yarn, Nahk, and the broody masked knight Jerome who were all Owain's age. Then came the five-year-olds Laurence, and Severina, who had the unfortunate nickname of being called 'Seven.' Finally, the unofficial leader of the group and the most respected for being the oldest, the blue haired princess Lucia. Sadly, Morgana was still too young to be part of the group.

"Hi cuzsin!" Cyndi cried happily noticing him.

With his mother's approval, Owain then proudly walked over to his friends that greeted him and said, "What I miss?"

"Seven was just teasing Lucia about liking Robin." Indigo replied as the children gathered together to watch.

The young princess then blushed and said, "I do not! I said I liked how he takes good care of my big sis, and that it is fun playing with him."

Severina scoffed and said, "Just say you have a crush on him."

Lucia immediately shook her head and said, "I don't."

"Then how comes you talk about him so much?" Cyndi replied curious.

"Because he is very inter-esting." Lucia replied warmly. "Did you know he has no memories of his mother from his past?"

"No way!" Owain cried in wonder. He thought that everyone had a mother that got mad when they wanted to do something fun.

"It's true." Cyndi nodded. "Mommy says he didn't know about his mommy until they met."

Bradly then scrunched his eyes and said, "Do ya think that his mother missed the day he was born?

"Maybe." Lucia nodded somberly.

"Wow. I'm glad my mom was there when I was born." Indigo replied very grateful.

"Me too!" Cyndi added. The rest of the children then nodded in turn as they to coped with the idea that not everyone grew up with both parents.

"So that is why you have a crush on him?" Severina asked the blue princess.

"Huh?" Lucia replied confused.

"Why else do you like to talk about him so much?"

"Well, he makes my big sis really happy." Lucia beamed. "She's always smiling when he is around. So I like anyone that makes her happy. Especially since daddy says that she didn't used to smile very often."

"Then why is your face all red?" Noir asked seeing the princess try to deflect the question.

"Well … he is very nice to me." The princess admitted hesitantly while playing with her hair. "But I'd never want to come in between my big sis and him! Especially cause she makes him smile a lot too. It's also a lot of fun playing with them when they are together. They even pretend they don't see me when I sneak out of my room and go on adventures!"

"There, you see? Quit teasing our leader." Nahk intervened seeing Lucia get flustered.

"Fine." Severina grumbled jealous. She didn't know what she was jealous of, but she was sure it was something important.

…

Seeing as the conversation was over, Owain then took the opportunity to talk about his own adventures. From the life threatening rain forest, to the giant giants, and how his mother interrupted him as he was about to save the world. However, because of that, it left him with one burning question that he could not solve. He still did not know what Chrom meant when he said that one word, and he decided to ask Lucia since she was the oldest and wisest of the group.

"Huh? No, I've never heard that word before." Lucia shook her head after Owain repeated what he heard from Chrom.

"I have." Nahk replied. "My father has said it before."

"What's it mean?" Noir asked curious.

Nahk raised her shoulders and said, "I dunno, but my mom got very upset at him for saying it."

"Hmm. Curious." Owain said all the more puzzled.

Cyndi thought it over seeming to remember something like that occurring with a different word. "... Do you think it is one of those bad words mommy warned us about?"

Lucia immediately covered her mouth fearing that was the case and said, "You mean, like the S-word?"

There was a collective gasp among all the children in the room. Bradly tried saying the S-word once and he ate soap for a week. Owain also faced a similar fate when he asked his mother what it meant. He still didn't know the answer. He just knew it wasn't nice to say people were stupid.

"I don't understand, why would daddy say a bad word?" Lucia said very confused.

"Maybe it means some-ding else." Indigo spoke up also finding that odd.

"But what?" Lucia asked worried that her father might have done something wrong. Up until now, she didn't even know that was possible.

"Oh! I know!" Cyndi said eagerly. "We can rhyme it with other words to find it's meaning."

"Rhyme? That's a great idea!" Owain replied energetically. It also solved the problem of saying the word itself.

"... But, what words rhyme?" Cyndi scratched her head trying to think real hard.

"Duck?" Yarn replied timidly, afraid he shouldn't have spoke.

"Oh, yeah! Duck!" Cyndi replied excitedly.

"What about luck and stuck?" Owain added to the list.

"My mom tucks me in a night." Bradly replied suddenly feeling a little sleepy.

Severina also said, "Don't forget about yuck, and muck."

"Eww. I hate yucky things." Cyndi said grossed out.

Lucia knew a few more words, but she held off saying them for a while just in case the words that rhymed were also bad. She wasn't going to take any chances in the meantime.

Noir then said, "That's a lot of words that rhyme. So what does it mean?"

"I dunno." Owain replied discouraged. He really wanted to know what that word meant.

"Maybe it is a bad word after all." Indigo commented not able to think of anything else.

"I'll tell you." Laurence replied from the corner of the room with a book in his hands.

"Huh? When did ya get here?" Bradly said confused.

"I've been observing the display, and I must admit I do not know either." He replied while adjusting his wizard's hat. "But I'm sure the journal I borrowed from my mother might help."

"Quit making up words then and tell us!" Cyndi pouted not sure what he meant. All she knew is he could somehow find the answer in one of those book things.

Opening the large book that his mother used to record her observations, Laurence traced his index finger over the words in the pages. Miriel had alphabetized and categorized the book so that it would be easier for her son to read. Although, perhaps it was an oversight when she forgot to omit some of the examples from her findings.

"Here it is." Laurence replied finding the word, much to the surprise and interest of the other children. "But there is a problem."

"What now?" Owain said disheartened.

"There are multiple definitions for this word." The wizard replied perplexed.

"Huh? How does that work?" Cyndia said very confused.

Lucia then chimed in and said, "Maybe it is like the word rose. It can be a pretty flower, or it can mean mother rose through the air on her flying horse!"

"Ooooh. So it's one of those special words." Bradly figured

"I think so." The princess nodded back.

"Alright Law-ence. What's it mean?" Cyndia asked impatiently.

"Miriel went on to say that she believes it means all or some of the following."

Interjection.

1\. To express an extreme negative emphasis on an event

2\. To express an extreme positive emphasis on an event

3\. A negative add on word to express displeasure.

Noun

1\. An annoying person

2\. An intensifier in a discussion.

Verb.

1\. To treat unfairly, harm, or punish

2\. To betray, lie, or cheat.

3\. To be crude and undesirable

4\. To engage in sex.

…

Laurence would have continued, but many of the other definitions were merely a repeat of a former example. However, in discovering the meaning of one word, the children had a thousand more questions. None of the children knew what half those words meant, and Laurence also struggled to pronounce a few words that were more than two syllables long. Although, there was one very simple word that no one knew, and it was up to Cyndi to be the one to ask.

"... What's sex?" The child asked very innocently.

"Oh! I think I know that one!" Lucia smiled brightly as she remembered hearing that word before. "It's when a mom and a dad kiss each other on the cheek!"

"Really?" Owain said in wonder. It had made him all the more amazed that there were at least two words in the world that he did not know yet. Later he would have to ask Laurence to borrow his book so he could find even more words.

"Yeah!" The princess replied innocently. "I've seen Robin and big sis kiss each other all the time!"

"But aren't they afraid they will catch germs?" Indigo asked terrified. To him, even the thought of touching a girl was to risk being sucked into an abyss of eternal suffering.

"That must be why it's a for-bidden word." Bradly reasoned. "It's dangerous unless ya are round them long enough."

"Mhm. Who knows what disgusting germs a boy might have." Cyndi scrunched her eye and stuck out her tongue.

Oh yeah? Says tha girl with cuties." Bradly grumbled back.

* * *

...

"Lucia, Cyndi! It's time to wash up for dinner." Sumia called from the hallway as she approached the room filled with debating children.

"Aww, can't we stay longer?" Cyndi asked wanting to play a little more with her friends. They had just discovered the meaning of two new words, and they havn't even got to use them yet.

"There will be plenty of time to play later." The queen said sweetly as all the children looked up at the towering giant. "But now it's time to wash up."

"Okay mother." Lucia nodded without any trouble. After some more convincing, Cyndi followed because she didn't want to miss dinner.

"Is it nice to see some of your friends again?" Sumia asked her two little ones as they left. Noir and Bradly only visited once a year with their parents. Indigo also was often in Plegia with his family.

"Yeah! I wish they would visit more often. It's nice to see them." Cyndi replied gleefully

"Maybe they will in the future." Sumia replied optimistic. She was always that way around her lovely children.

"Oh, and mommy, I have a question." Cyndi asked as she held her mother's hand. While they had learned the meaning of the words that Chrom said, she still didn't know why he said them.

"What might that be sweetheart?" The queen asked in a gentle and loving voice.

Cyndi then asked the question that none of the children could solve. Not even Lucia who was also curious about the matter. It made no sense, and despite their best efforts, they couldn't find the reason. So as her last hope, Cyndi turned to her mother and asked,

…

"Why does daddy want to have sex with a hammer?"


	3. Might Have In Store

"Hiyah!" Lucina cried short of breath while a training dummy reeled in pain from the pressure of her blade. She then twirled around at blazing speeds to strike the dummy at its neck, severing it into two pieces. After a brief moment of suspension, both the head and the torso fell to the ground as the glare of the sun repelled off the shining metal tip of her sacred blade.

"Phew, I think that should do it for today." Lucina said while catching her breath and sheathing Falchion. In the span of an hour she broke three training dummies and a fourth was barely clinging to what little strength it had left. Training had become a habit so ingrained into her that even the calming peace could not break it. Although, that seemed to be the only thing that remained the same from her past. The dark and gray skies she grew up training under were replaced by a bright sun. Instead of dividing meager rations between her friends, she now volunteered to help carry crates full of food into the granary whenever there was a new shipment to the castle. What a strange new life it was.

...

"Alright. Now if I put that there and this here then it should stay in place."

"Hmm?" Lucina said puzzled as she heard the sound of a hushed voice behind her. Upon closer inspection, the princess saw a girl with short blue hair and a familiar cloak moving her hands in and out of a small box with a hurried pace in the shadows.

"So if I put the spring here, it will-

"Morgan?" She called from behind the tactician as her daughter tampered with some strange device.

"Ah! It wasn't me!" The young tactician cried out in a panic as she quickly hid the evidence in her cloak. She then snuck a quick peak behind her fearing that Chrom had caught up to her. To her relief, it was someone else instead. "Oh, um mother, er. What are you doing here?" The young tactician asked nervously while fidgeting with her hands.

"I was about to ask you the same." Lucina said surprised. "I thought your meeting with Owain and Cynthia was today."

"It is. Or. It was." The mischievous prankster said with a soft and nervous laugh.

Lucina tilted her head confused and said, "Did it get canceled?"

"Wellll no. More like invaded by an evil king."

The older of the two sighed knowing this sounded familiar and said, "What did you do to my father now?"

"Why do you always assume it is me?" Morgan cried pretending to be hurt while trying to play it off.

Unmoved, the princess asked "Then who else was it?"

"Um. Well, it was me." She laughed while scratching the back of her head. "But Owain is the one who found the box, and Cynthia sealed it. You see, we rigged it with a spring lock. So when Chrom opened it he was greeted by a book to the face."

"Morgan." Lucina said sternly and somewhat disappointed. "We've told you before to stop creating these traps. If your father hadn't discovered that pitfall someone could've been seriously hurt."

Morgan secretly grumbled to herself since the goal was to trick her father, but it failed. "Well, specifically, you told me to stop making pitfall traps. You didn't say anything about spring traps."

She gave a skeptical look back at her daughter and said, "Is there anything else I need to know about?"

"No. I think that is it for now." Morgan said giving it some more thought. "Oh Wait! There is something else! I remembered more memories of my past!"

"Really?" Lucina asked surprised.

"Yeah! I feel silly for forgetting it now. It was just before dad got sick." The young tactician said while bumping her head with a fist. "Grandmother was helping me get dressed for a fancy dinner party for some foreign dignitary. I remember it because father and I secretly played games underneath the table to help stay awake from the long speeches while you served as a lookout."

"Me?" Lucina said curious.

"Hehe, yeah. You were the one who thought of it. The speech was so boring it even put grandpa to sleep." Morgan said while doing her best impression of Chrom's loud and strange snoring noises. "Anyways, grandma was helping me get into this fancy blue dress before the dinner because you were busy greeting the stingy diplomat. It was then that she told me about how you were always so full of energy and liked to explore every chance you got. She even said that if it weren't for my eyes, she wouldn't be able to tell me apart from the younger version of you. Granted, I think she was comparing me to Lucia, but I imagine it was a round about way of saying I am a lot like you."

Lucina smiled and said, "That was nice of her, and I guess I did have a bit of an adventurous streak as a child. I even tried to challenge a Risen once before my mother swept me away." Lucina half admitted. "Although, I do think you take more after your father then I."

"Huh? How come?" Morgan asked confused. She always thought it was the other way around.

Not sure how to put it, the princess thought it over and said, "Well, you share Robin's sense when it comes to tactics, and you are always so eager to learn from him. He's also better at being able to follow your schemes. Not that I'm complaining. I think it is really nice how you and Robin get along so seamlessly."

"Yeah, but I never would have been a tactician without your help!" The young tactician replied adamantly which caught the older of the two off guard.

"Hmm?" The swordswoman asked not understanding what she meant.

"Father never wanted to teach me tactics or strategy. He even forbade me from doing it for a while." Morgan said sorrowfully while she looked up to her mother. "It was only because you manged to convince him to change his mind that he allowed me to learn to be a tactician."

"Why would Robin not want to teach you?" Lucina questioned as she thought that would be something to take pride in. She knew her father was proud the day she declared she wanted to be a hero like him.

Morgan frowned and said, "Because he was afraid of what it would do to me. His greatest fear was that I would lose my happy and energetic nature if I ever took a life. So he wanted to shelter me from that; especially since I'm so carefree. I also remember how he used to say his most painful moments came from being a tactician. The risk of being wrong in the middle of a battle means that a lot of good people die, and that regardless of the situation, you feel responsible for it."

Lucina looked down at the ground and remembered the great pain her husband shouldered. Sometimes she wondered how he managed to keep moving forward when the world pushed him so far back.

"But it was you who convinced him mom!" Morgan replied happily. "You would say that a tactician could save so many lives and do a lot of good for the world. You also had faith that it wouldn't get to me because I had the awesome blood of two heroic legends to guide me through it."

"I said that?" Lucina asked unsure.

"Okay, maybe I paraphrased a bit, but if it wasn't for you I don't know if father would have ever taught me. He was really afraid of me learning his trade. Even the first year he only taught me the difference between right and wrong. We didn't get to actual tactics until I understood the severity of my actions."

"I see." The princess replied in deep thought as she imagined her husband's concerns. Like Chrom, Robin always had to dawn a cheerful face when he was in the public eye, but she saw his deepest fears and doubts when they were alone. They were such a driving force in his life, because he could not accept failure. The cost was far too high to even consider it.

"And someday I'm going to prove you right! I know you and dad never want me to experience what an actual battlefield is like, but I don't want to let you down either! I want to show you that I really can be a great tactician who can save lives and help people just like you two did!" Morgan cried fiercely so that the world could hear her pledge.

Lucina smiled in return and said, "You don't need to prove that to me sweetie. I already know you will, but you have to do me a favor, okay?"

"What's that?" Morgan asked ready to tackle any obstacle in the world. No frigid mountain or desert sun would deter her from accomplishing her mission.

"This world needs your energetic nature too. It's one thing to save lives, but it means even more when you can make them smile. I know because Lissa and Owain were remarkably skilled in improving morale, even when things looked grim."

"Right! I'm going to become a master of tactics, the sword, and brightening people's day!" Morgan declared happily. "Just you wait and see."

"I'll look forward to it." Lucina replied knowing her daughter had plenty of energy to spare for all three fields.

"Oh, but that wasn't the only thing you did, mother. You were the one who showed me how survive using whatever resources were available. Even when I prank someone, I make sure to do it in a creative way because you inspired me with the way you improvised to make things work out.

"Interesting." Lucina replied not sure how to take that. She was a little concerned to know she helped endorse her daughter's behavior to take things apart and salvage what was inside them.

"Plus, when I was young you used to sing to me when I was scared of something, and I will never forget how you would tuck me in so tight that I couldn't escape even if I tried. Oh, but my favorite thing above all else was how you always seemed to be there when I needed you, and you had this wondrous way of making everything better. I always knew that if I needed help then you would be the first person I would come to."

"Funny, I thought you would ask your father first." She said surprised. He was always the gifted problem solver.

Morgan shook her head and said, "With tactical plans I would, but father was never really good at solving girl problems."

"I imagine he wouldn't." Lucina smiled picturing her husband fumbling to answer some of the questions Morgan would have as she grew up.

"But you were there to help him out on some of my tactical questions too, and I'll always have those fond memories. Life was so much fun growing up with you and father. Each day I wanted to make it better than the last."

"I'm glad." The blue princess said swelling with pride.

Morgan laughed in her usual energetic way and said, "I even got used to you two constantly being all lovey dovey, because it meant that we would often play a lot together in return. That is … until dad got sick." Morgan frowned as a new thought crossed her mind.

"... I'm very sorry Morgan. I wish we could have done more in your time." Lucina said somberly as that was the reason Morgan had to come back to this world. To keep both of her parents from passing away by an unfair tactic Grima used with his last dying breath.

"No, it is okay mother. I no longer have to worry about that now, and I understand." Morgan replied trying to give a big smile to shake it off. "It's. Just. Well, it feels weird sometimes knowing you don't remember all the stuff we used to do together. I mean, you couldn't because it hasn't happened yet, but do you ever-"

"Feel strange talking about the future?" Lucina replied knowing what she meant.

"Y-yeah." Morgan said wide eyes in surprise.

The blue warrior sighed and said, "I'd be lying if I didn't. When I pretended to be Marth I would tell myself that the Chrom and Sumia of this time were not my parents, and that I didn't have the right to be involved with them. Even when they did accept me, I found it difficult to look them in the eyes and say that I was their daughter."

"So what changed?" Morgan asked in a soft tone.

"Your father." Lucina smiled endearingly unable to hide the stirring feeling in her stomach. "He must have asked me a thousand questions about my world. He was very curious about what it was like and looked for anyway to prevent it from happening." She shook her head admiring his persistence. "I guess after a while the strangeness started to wear off and I felt at home talking about my world. I learned that the memories of my time weren't gone either. They are still a part of me, and they made me who I am. As long as I remember them, then nothing was lost."

"You think it is the same with me?" Morgan asked hopeful.

"I'm certain it is." Lucina smiled back. "And I'd love to hear more about the world you came from, Morgan. Just because I don't remember it happening doesn't mean it never did. And maybe by telling me more about it I can relive the experience with you so I can remember it as well."

"I suppose it is worth a try."

Lucina nodded in return and said, "But don't forget. We have to create some new memories too while you fill me in on the old ones."

"Of course!" Morgan said returning a great bombastic grin. "Dad always said the point of waking up in the morning is to make the future even better then yesterday."

"I can't argue with him on that." Lucina agreed knowing it was something she also took to heart. Sitting idle knowing the future was safe was not enough for either of the two restless bluenettes.

"And thanks mom. I feel a lot better now knowing we can talk more about my world and revisit our times together." Morgan smiled brightly. "I just hope you don't mind me rambling on. I have a ton of memories, and no dumb old time travel mumbo jumbo could ever make me forget about the moments I spent with you and father.

"I'll look forward to hearing more about them then." Lucina nodded back. "And I'm glad we can have these little chats. I'm still new at this, but it means the world that I can have such a sweet and strong daughter who feels safe opening up to me."

"Hehe, yeah. It's nice to have two awesome parents too." She beamed back

Speaking of which, the princess looked towards her energetic child and said, "I believe it is time we take care of the issue with the trapped box."

"Huh?" Morgan said confused. "What about it?"

She frowned and said, "Your father and I said no more traps. Especially considering how someone could get hurt from them. So I think it is best that we talk this over with your father and make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Wait ... So am I in trouble?" Morgan asked surprised.

"I'm sorry Morgan, but yes." Lucina said gravely.

"Awwww."


	4. When Two Sweethearts

Robin sighed as he closed the door to his office with some relief that his shift was finally over. Advising the country usually meant he would get one, maybe two explosive events that threatened civil unrest a day. The most common problems centered around Ylisse's former foes. Plegia had become significantly more stable of late and the citizens were enjoying the wise and fair rule of a (mostly) sober Gregor, but there were still pockets of insurgency claiming that there should not be drunken sing-alongs of the national anthem in the parliament halls to adjourn meetings. In Valm, Say'ri and her allies still needed massive quantities of food to prevent widespread famine from the last war, and Virion nearly got kicked out of Rosanne, again.

For Robin, these issues were all part of a normal day, but tragedy struck Regna Ferox as a tsunami washed away three quarters of a fishing village. Robin immediately began efforts to provide relief only to be interrupted by the announcement of even more harrowing news. One of the dynasts in Valm was supporting Walhart's former brutal commanders. This meant that Ylisse and Valm would have to step in before things got out of hand, which meant a whole host of other problems.

"Thank Naga today is over." Robin shrugged as he try to get the kink out of his neck. Even during peace time there would always be nations in constant conflict, but at least words proved to be the method they were fought with. Groaning as he stretched out his arms, the tactician tried to clear out the thoughts of his work and relax. He was already very tired and thinking about it more wouldn't allow him to get a quick nap in before dinner. Morgan would probably want to play a game afterwards and he needed to regain his strength to keep up with her.

* * *

…

Meanwhile, Lucina paced back and forth nervously as she wasn't sure what to do. She had thought about her problem for a while, but even now she wasn't sure how to approach it. Would she be stern, or perhaps more sympathetic? If she was more sincere then maybe it would-

"No, no, no. I can't do that. I have to be more forceful and direct." She reminded herself knowing that nothing would change otherwise. It was specifically for this reason that she had to act differently than normal. Although, a new thought crossed her mind that perhaps it was better to be more aloof. That way it wouldn't end so badly. Or at least, maybe it would end better then how Aunt Lissa described it. The princess then bit her lip and grimaced fearing the worst. "If only there was a better way." She whispered disheartened and filled with worry. Suddenly, the all blue warrior heard the sound of the door click and she jumped in response. She wasn't ready for this, nor entirely sure how to tackle the problem at hand.

...

"Eng." Robin grumbled as he pushed the door open. He was then greeted by the sight of his wife who stop dead in her tracks and looked at him in a state of wonder and surprise. Although, the battered strategists was too sleepy to notice.

"Welcome back, love." Lucina unconsciously smiled at his return even though she had mentally told herself not to. "How was work?"

"Rough." Robin said wearily while kissing her on the cheek. "Sometimes I wonder if I am working with diplomats or children throwing tantrums. And damn, if there is one day where Valm does not have a problem then I suspect the world would collapse."

Lucina then frowned seeing her husband's exhausted expression and instantly felt the need to help him sink into her stomach. _No, no, no. Focus Lucina. Focus. It will only be worse if I lose my nerve. ..._ "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"What about you?" Robin asked as he eased his posture and released the tension in his shoulders.

"I helped mother clean the stables, and carried some crates to the armory before Frederick asked me to help train the new recruits." Lucina replied while thinking about how to approach the subject. The longer she hesitated, the worse she feared her determination would falter.

Robin gave a soft chuckle and said, "Forgive me, here I am complaining about my rough day when I'm not the only one with problems."

"Huh? No, it wasn't any trouble for me. I fear it was too easy actually." Lucina said lightly.

"I was referring to the recruits." He laughed. "Anyone who has to train under Frederick has my deepest respect … and pity."

"Oh..." Lucina said at a loss for words.

"But I've heard you've done a lot of good around the castle too." Robin smiled back. "Although I wouldn't expect anything less. I think you might rival Frederick when it comes to work ethic and stubbornness."

"I'm not that stubborn!" She quickly defended as her tone became more serious.

Making his way to the bed, Robin smirked at his wife's reaction and said, "Lucina, last week I mentioned that I couldn't find a book I misplaced a couple of years ago and you spent the next few days searching without rest despite my attempts to stop you."

"Your point being?" The princess glared back at him with a her hands at her hips.

For a moment he thought about teasing her, but he quickly shook it off and decided against it. For now the priority was sleep, and there would be plenty of opportunities to unsettle his wife when he was fully awake to enjoy it. "Nothing."

"No Robin." She said forcefully and with a stern scowl. "I think you should say what you meant."

"Relax dear." The tactician said peacefully as he eased into their shared bed and grabbed a nearby pillow. The white cushion was one of the lucky survivors that had not endured pillow warfare, or squeezed to death when Lucina used one to test if she was hugging Robin to strongly. "It was just a little joke. I'm the last person to be making that accusation anyways. Considering how I'm probably the most stubborn person out of the army."

Lucina bit her lip and said, "No … that's. Robin, are you sure there wasn't any malice intentions behind that? Nothing else you wanted to say? It's okay if you do."

"Come again?" The tactician scrunched his eyes as he looked at her strangely.

The princess held her breath and said, "Perhaps if we started over then maybe-" Her words trailed off as she clutched her hands close to her chest. "Maybe we could get it right this time."

"Dear, you are not making any sense." He replied concerned.

"So I am stubborn and a poor communicator?" She cried defensively. "Is that what you are trying to say?"

"Okay dear, what's wrong?" Robin replied worried and pushed himself up so that his back was resting on the bed frame.

"What makes you think I am the one with the problem?" Lucina asked trying to give the most angry and frustrated glare she could, but the result made it looked like she had something stuck in her eye that she couldn't get out.

"You are talented at a lot of things love, but hiding something is not one of them." Robin frowned as it looked like he would have to postpone any plans for a nap. "So tell me. What's troubling my lovely wife?"

Immediately, Lucina winced as she felt the weight of his words sink into her chest, and all the resolve in her heart fade. "Damn it Robin. Why must you always say those things? And why did you have to phrase it like that? I can't fight you if you are like this."

"Fight?" The tactician questioned even more confused.

She lowered her head in disappointment and said with regret, "Yes. I would like to have an argument with you. Assuming you have no objections to the matter."

Robin had to stop and repeat those words in his head a second time as he wasn't entirely sure he heard her correctly. The sheepish look on her face made him all the more puzzled as she looked at him with doubt. "Lucina, I'm not sure that is how arguing works."

"I know it is a bit unorthodox, but so is our situation."

"Did I do something that annoyed you?" The tactician inquired trying to think of what he did wrong.

"Huh? No." She shook her head and said, "Everything has been perfect Robin. I honestly don't think I could be happier. Even when you entered the room I couldn't help but smile seeing you no matter how much I told myself not to."

"So … What's the problem?" Robin asked not understanding what was going on.

"The problem is that this isn't normal!" Lucina crossed a hand over her heart and said, "We haven't fought once since coming to the castle, and the longer time passes, the more I find myself falling even deeper in love with you. Don't you see?" She cried while staring directly into his eyes. "This isn't how things are supposed to work. Normal married couples don't get along this well."

"Neither of us are exactly normal to start with." He joked back.

"Still." She paused and gathered herself to try this again. "I believe it would be best for both of us to fight. However, I do want to be careful. My mother always used to say that once you say something then you can never take it back. That is why it is better to think about it before you say it."

Without hesitation, Robin smiled and said, "Then I love you because your are the most amazing person this world has ever seen."

Lucina blushed deeply and said, "Stop it Robin! You're not helping!"

"Isn't that the point of fighting? To not help each other?" He asked with a sly grin.

"No. I-I mean, yes. But." She sighed deeply and said, "I don't know. I just don't want us to hate each other."

"Lucina. Where would you get a crazy idea like that?" Robin asked serious this time.

She grimaced and said, "Well, I was talking with Aunt Lissa the other day and she mentioned how she got into a fight with her husband because he forgot an important date they had. I guess it escalated fairly quickly because they starting yelling at each other and at one point Lissa threw a table at him." She then looked at the ground afraid the same would happen with them.

"Are you sure about that? You know how Lissa likes to exaggerate." The tactician said to ease her worries. Knowing Lissa, she probably just called him a big dummy and stormed off in a huff.

"I know she does like to embellish a little." Lucina nodded back only slightly understanding how much her aunt had fudged the truth. "But even still, I don't want to throw chairs or anything else at you. Even if they are lighter than a table."

"Um, Lucina."

The princess quickly stopped him and said with great effort, "So that is why I wanted to practice. I know it is irrational to think we will never fight. There will come times when both of us will be mad at each other and there is nothing I can do to change that." She said disheartened. "But that is all the more reason I was hoping we could practice for it now. This way we learn how to better approach it. So when the time comes we won't be furious at each other. Instead we might only be moderately annoyed."

Robin blinked a couple times and said surprised, "You've put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?"

"Yes." She nodded back. "And I believe it would do us a lot of good. I mean, even now the idea of the two of us fighting doesn't sink well in my stomach, but I believe if we take precautions then it won't be as bad in the future."

"... Alright then." Robin hesitantly agreed not really sure what was going on, but once his wife had an idea in her head it would be difficult to change her mind. She was stubborn, just like he was. "How do you want to start?"

"Well um, I guess we should start by saying something mean." Lucina said in deep thought while trying to think of something to say. This proved to be the most challenging part for her because she didn't know what to be mad about. "So, you are … an unkind wolf."

"A wolf?" Robin repeated confused.

"Yes." Lucina quickly nodded while feeling guilty for slandering his character. "One with sharp teeth that preys on the good will of others."

He wasn't sure that qualified as saying something mean, but shook it off and said, "So I'm a cruel wolf."

"... I wouldn't say cruel." She backtracked. "More like, a tactical wolf that is mean, but fair."

"Okay, and you are an anxious shepherd who is afraid of her flock getting hurt." Robin replied figuring that a shepherd was a wolf's greatest enemy. So naturally they would fight.

"Is that a problem?" Lucina asked genuinely concerned.

"Huh?"

The princess paused and looked at her husband with great care. "Do you think it is unappealing that as a shepherd, I'm so concerned about the safety of my flock?"

"Why would I have a problem with that?"

Lucina twirled her hair with her fingers and said, "Because the shepherd isn't as optimistic as the wolf is, and she worries far more than she should."

"But isn't that sweet how much the shepherd cares?" The tactician smiled warmly in return.

"I … I suppose it could be taken that way. But as a shepherd, I, I'm supposed to be on guard. Although, I've grown attached to the wolf, and I'm not sure what it would be like if we were to ever be enemies. The wolf has become such a big part of my life, that I can't imagine the thought of wounding it. "

"Who is to say that day will come?"

"Because it is inevitable the two of us will fight." She frowned back.

"But it doesn't mean we will wound each other. Maybe as a wolf I will just growl a little and then retreat. I am a tactical wolf after all."

"That's true. But the wolf shouldn't feel likes he needs to retreat either. He's only doing his job. It's not his fault." She replied sympathetically.

Robin shook his head and said. "Lucina, the wolf and the shepherd have fought before, and they, no, _we_ grew closer because of it. Remember?"

"I know. It's just." She sighed and said, "I'm sorry Robin. I guess I am still am afraid at times. I know it is silly, but considering how wonderful everything has gone, it worries me that it is the calm before the storm. The darkest times always seem to come when everything is the most quiet and peaceful."

Robin smiled back. "It's okay Lucina, I understand. There has always been something out there trying to hurt the people that you care about, and you've done everything you can to protect them in return. Just because the war is over doesn't mean all those anxieties go away at once. Personally, I'm honored to be the one you guard so closely."

"Regardless, it shouldn't be going this well." She muttered with doubt. "Even in those romantic books my mother reads, they never end this well."

"I suppose, but then again, most books don't normally describe what happens after the good ending."

"Why is that?" Lucina asked curious.

As a member of Sumia's book club he recalled this question being asked before and said, "Because it can be a bit boring without drama or angst. It's much more exciting to hear about the world trying to tear two people apart then it is to hear that they fell and stayed madly in love with each other."

"Personally, I like the second one better." The princess muttered while tugging on Robin's arms.

"Ha, me too." He smiled back endearingly, "But don't worry Lucina. I know things will not always be perfect, and if you have a problem, then you shouldn't be afraid to speak up because it might cause a fight."

"Actually, I was more worried it being the other way around."

"Hmm?" Robin looked back at her strangely.

"You shouldn't withhold your feelings from me either. I know that was your job as a tactician, but if you have an issue then you should tell me. I'd rather you did that then bottle things inside. At least, that was my hope for how today would go. I even waited until I knew you would be tired so you would be more open to speaking out against me."

"That's, actually rather sneaky." He replied surprised.

"Unfortunately it didn't work." She frowned while leaning down to sit on the edge of the bed next to her husband. "You still won't tell me anything negative."

"Probably because I can't think of anything to say that is negative about you."

"You're sure?" She said hesitantly and with a soft tone. "It doesn't bother you that I am stubborn, or anxious, or over protective, or bad at reading situations?"

"Does it bother you that I am a mean, but fair wolf?" Robin grinned back.

"Actually." Lucina paused as she entwined her fingers through his. "I consider you more to be a shepherd dog. After all, you are the one that makes sure everyone is safe and in the right spot."

"Well, almost everyone. It's rather difficult to keep Owain or Gregor from charging the front lines."

Lucina gave a small giggle and said, "I guess that's true." She then turned to him and said with a gleam in her eyes, "But we made it through it all."

"And we will get through the future the same way." He nodded proudly. "But I swear to you Lucina, no matter how nasty our fights will be, the only thing I will throw at you will be a mountain of pillows."

"Not if I do it first!" She cried while the fire in her eyes slowly returned. "Oh, but wait. I fear we got a bit sidetracked again. I guess our fight ended sooner than I thought it would."

Robin refrained from saying anything since he could hardly call that a fight. Their practice duels together often ended with more force then this. Although, he was grateful that he did not get thrown out of his room like Chrom often had the experience of.

Meanwhile, Lucina seemed greatly relieved that it was over and smiled back with a glow returning to her cheeks. "Which means we are supposed to make up now."

"... I take it Lissa told you about that too?" Robin asked as the fatigue he had suddenly faded away at the prospect.

"Mhm." Lucina nodded enthusiastically while she broke away from her husband, much to his surprise. Curiously, the tactician then watched as she scrambled to the edge of the room and removed a small rectangular object from a drawer. It that was hidden by a small white sheet, and Lucina cradled it carefully like it was fragile."

"What's that?" Robin asked curious.

"It's my way of making amends." Lucina smiled as she brought it over to him. She then continued by saying, "After you mentioned how you lost your book, I searched all over for it until I found it. Consider it my way of saying sorry for provoking a fight with you, and I'm very grateful that we managed to resolve it together."

"... Lucina." Robin replied never ceasing to be amazed by what his wife could do.

"Yes dear?" She asked hoping it would be sufficient enough to repair their relationship.

Shaking his head to avoid the heart piercing look in her eyes, Robin chuckled in disbelief and said, "That is absolutely adorable and precious."

Immediately, Lucina's face turned a deep shade of red as she felt a heat rush to her cheeks. "Y-you think so?"

"Yeah. I swear, sometimes it is hard to believe you can be such a fierce warrior when you are this cute and lovable." Robin laughed as he couldn't wrap his head around the idea.

"I think you are exaggerating a little." She defended while trying to ignore her husband's unfair teasing.

"No, there's no mistaking it. Even when you try to be angry it is hard to resist scooping you up into a big hug." The tactician teased unable to control his laughter.

Heavily embarrassed, Lucina looked for a way to fight back and said, "Oh yeah? Well you are … a fuzzy teddy bear with your cute little arms and lovable smile. In fact you are so cute, that me pretending to act cute has no effect!" She cried while slashing her hand through the air to make her point crystal clear. "Because of how adorable you are, it should come as no surprise when some innocent and respectable princess tries to squeeze the stuffing out of you. A-and no one would believe you are a cunning tactician either, because they would think you are a cute little bear since you are so fuzzy, and wuzzy, and um, teddy."


	5. Look For Ways To Make

_A/N: Hello everyone, before we begin the next chapter I want to clear up a couple of questions that some readers have had. First off, this story is a collection of one-shots that connect to Bed Time Story, and the plot revolves around the characters trying to make the most out of each day. If you are expecting Grima's return, or some new mysterious force to threaten the world then I apologize because that is not the intent of this story. If that is a turn off, then I completely understand and I realize that this story is not for everyone. I am breaking some of the biggest fundamental rules of writing when it comes to tension and drama, and I expect there to be some hesitation going forward._

 _Another thing I wanted to mention was about the last chapter. So, the reason for Lucina's concern about fighting is throughout her life she has always had to plan ahead. The survival of her friends meant that she needed to be ready for any threat at any time, under any circumstances. That need to be constantly on alert doesn't wear off just because the world is saved. It will take some time for her to adjust, and now that Robin and Morgan are the two people she wants to protect the most, she looks into obstacles that can strain their relationship. Because they have fought before, Lucina doesn't want to stop them from fighting all together. Instead, she wants to practice fighting, because it is very healthy to learn and resolve differences. But she doesn't want them to become shouting matches either. So she was looking for the best way to approach it, and she figured if they practiced, then they could learn how to better face it together._

 _Now, I should have explained both of these subjects better in the chapters themselves, but I do hope that clears up some questions and concerns._

…

* * *

In the depths of the castle halls, a tired and old man with unkempt hair slowly inspected his face in the mirror. His fingers lightly grazing across his cheeks as he tried to confirm that it was indeed himself looking in the mirror. To the man's dismay, his reflection revealed weary eyes staring back at him. His boyish and youthful face decayed and cracked from the changing of time, and his adventurous days charging through the world were now dampened by his nagging hip and back. Not to mention the disbelief and doubtful glares he would receive when he recalled the past. No one believed he fought on some mythical mountain known as a volcano, and very few would know of the impact that his daring group of rowdy Shepherds had on the world.

Giving a long and deep sigh that echoed deep in his heart, he returned his attention back to his unkempt hair. It was not because of his bed head that left his hair in such a disarrayed state, rather, it was his desperate search to find something. Something he could only hope he would never find. Yet, it was because he desperately feared its existence that he spent such a great effort looking for it.

"I think I found one." He cried alarmed.

Meanwhile, his wife rolled her eyes and had the notion to give him one good slap to snap him out of it. "For the last time Chrom, you don't have any gray hairs. You are only twenty-two years old. "

"You say that now, but time is quickly sneaking up on us. You never know when we are going to fall behind."

"Speaking of which, we are going to be late if you don't hurry."

"Really? I thought we had another hour." Chrom said surprised.

"Yes, we did. An hour ago. While you were having your delusions I managed to dress Lucia and prepare a light snack." She then called across the room and said, "Lucia, are you ready?"

"Yes mommy." Lucia said while running up to her two parents.

"Good, now let's go before your father gets distracted by his fears again."

...

With Sumia gently guiding Lucia by the hand and also nudging Chrom along, the three secretly made their escape from the castle in a secret exit unbeknownst to the castle guard. It was easier to travel when there were not body guards everywhere, although, Frederick was informed of the occasion. The blue knight was probably securing the perimeter of the picnic area already, but it was easier to tell the stoic knight they were leaving the castle unattended then risk trying to hide it. Especially because the last time they tried to escape without Frederick's knowledge ended with a full mobilization of the army in a desperate search find who kidnapped and forced them to spend vast sums of money against Chrom's will. Or as Sumia liked to call it, shopping.

"Where we going?" Lucia asked curiously

"We are going to have a family picnic with your sisters." Sumia beamed back,

Lucia's eyes widened in surprise and asked, "Does that mean Robin is going to be there too?!"

"Mhm." Sumia nodded back.

"Yay!" The young princess cried in delight while unsheathing her wooden sword from her belt and raising it triumphantly in the air. "That means we can play here-o's of time again!"

"Heroes of time?" Chrom replied confused.

"It's a game that Cynthia and Lucina play with her." Sumia smiled back glad that the day could come when all three of them could act as sisters. Although, in five to six months little Cynthia would also be joining the party.

"Yeah! Big sis and flying sis help stop all evil and make the world a better place!" She beamed with a large and gallant cry. "Last time we were about to stop the mean and scary Robin from conquering the entire playroom! But then he tricked big sis and placed her under some kind of evil spell that makes her join his side. So it is up to Cynthia and I to bring her back!"

"Sounds like fun." The Exalt replied interested. Even the thought of chasing the evil Robin away from his girls made him feel younger and more alive. "Do you think your father could join you to help stop this evil?

"Oh ..." Lucia paused not expecting her father to be interested in this type of thing. She then looked up unsure what to say before an idea crossed her mind. "Sure father. We can hex-change you for big sis."

"Exchange?" Chrom replied tilting his eyebrows. He had hoped to be more than just a bargaining chip. "Don't you think it would be better if I helped eliminate him? You know, for justice and such."

The young swordsman frowned and said, "But cuzsin Morgan already said she wanted to join us, and it wouldn't be fair if we didn't give Robin a chance to fight back."

"Well, he is accustomed to fighting against unfair odds."

"Mhm." Lucia nodded back. "That what big sis says too. Although, even bad people deserve a fair chance. Besides, big sis thinks there is some good in him too. That's why she tried to save him."

"Well, you can't let him persuade you too, Lucia." The cautious Exalt said not wanting to lose a second daughter to the tactician. "He has already shown he isn't worth trusting."

The princess looked up concerned for her father and said, "Daddy, you know we are just pretending, right? Robin and big sis says I have to be at least five before I can start going on ah-ventures, so that's why they are helping me practice. He's not really a bad guy!"

"Maybe not bad, but he does have a habit of stealing the affection of my family." Chrom muttered under his breath.

…

* * *

After about fifteen minutes of walking, the three royals reached a small grassy hill that held a beautiful view of the rushing river water and the blooming yellow carnations. However, they were not the first ones there. Lucina, Robin, Morgan, and Cynthia had already arrived and were sitting on a picnic cloth that Frederick had already prepared form. While the blue knight was not present, the Exalt knew he was probably watching from afar to make sure they would not be injured or ambushed.

"Hello mother, father." Lucina smiled brightly with Robin close to her side.

"Hi big sis!" The younger princess beamed as she waved to her older self. "Are we going to play today?"

The older blue princess nodded and said, "If everyone else is feeling up to it."

"Count me in!" Cynthia cried always ready to join in.

"My body is ready." Morgan cried ready to vanquish her evil father.

"Sure, after lunch." Robin agreed seeing no harm in it. In the beginning, he had been the one most hesitant to play with Lucia because of how odd and dangerous it seemed. However, instead of looking at Lucia as a younger version of his wife, he had to remind himself that Lucia would live her own unique life. One that would not parallel or mimic the adult princess.

"Yay!" Lucia beamed with a bright and wide smile. She could barely contain her excitement as she knew how fun it would be to play with her family. Especially because they always made it seem like she was really on an adventure of her own.

"Sounds like a lot of fun." Sumia said happily.

Cynthia agreed and said, "Your welcome to join if you'd like."

"Unfortunately, I'll have to decline. Chrom is having a mid, midlife crisis, and I don't want him to wander alone by himself."

"A what?" Robin said confused.

"He's half way to his midlife crisis and he is freaking out about it." Sumia said while shaking her head.

"I think you are exaggerating." The Exalt quickly defended, but his wife countered by saying.

"Chrom, yesterday you thought you strained your back after picking up Lucia."

"I told you I heard something pop." Chrom said concerned,

"And Lissa also said you were making a big deal out of nothing." The queen shrugged.

"Does your back still hurt, father?" Lucina asked concerned. She was not one to take the chance of her father being injured without being properly cared for.

"It's alright Lucina." Sumia replied back reassuringly. "He's just being paranoid. He also thought that his hip was giving out on him."

"Sounds like Grandpa is falling apart." Morgan teased as the king's face went pale.

He then sighed while saying, "And you wonder where my worry about aging is coming from. I have fourth child on the way _and_ a grandchild harassing me every day."

"Well it is your fault." His wife reminded him.

"My fault?!" Chrom cried appalled.

"If you didn't want to have lovely and wonderful children and grandchildren, then you should never have married me in the old-timeline."

"The old-timeline?" Chrom repeated confused. "I have no control over that."

Undeterred, Sumia asked, "Did you or did you not marry me in the old-timeline?"

"What kind of question is that?" The king asked scrunching his eyebrows. "We wouldn't be having a picnic right now if my old self didn't."

"Then you have no excuse. You knew the risks of us having children." Sumia said crossing her hands across her waist.

"Well, yeah, but no one told me they could travel back in time. I was never given the memo."

...

Little Lucia then turned to Cynthia and asked, "What are mommy and daddy talking about?"

"They are saying how thrilled they are to have us as their children." Cynthia said happily.

"Oh!" Lucia's smile returned and she said, "I'm happy to have you two as my parents too! You're the bestest ever!"

Feeling his heart melt at those words, the old king couldn't help but resign as he did realize he was truly blessed to have such a loving family. Even if one of them did have a habit of calling him old every single day.

...

"Hmm." The oldest princess said in deep thought as she looked back at her husband. "What about you Robin?"

"... What about me?" He replied confused.

"Who do you think you would have married in the old-timeline if things did not end up like they did?" Lucina asked curiously as she reached over to hold his hand. "Unfortunately I was too young at the time to steal you away and call you mine. "

Robin drew a blank as he tried to understand the idea of marrying someone else. Just the idea didn't feel right to him. Especially since he was already happily married. "I don't know, I've never thought about it before."

"Surely you must have been fond of someone before you met me." Lucina said intrigued.

"Well, um. It is not like it matters." Robin replied caught off guard. "Your friends are proof that I didn't marry a shepherd."

"True … But there was no one else?" She asked gently. "I know it is just a silly little scenario, but I am curious."

"Well, I, ..." Robin gave it some more thought and a strange idea popped into his head. The idea seemed so crazy that he almost ignored it entirely. "I don't know."

With a bright and enamoring smile, Lucina tugged him on his shoulder and said, "It's okay dear. As much as it pains me that I could not be there for you back then, I understand. But you can't blame me for wanting to know. I need to make sure who to protect my husband from in case anyone dares try to steal you away from me.

"I feel sorry for whoever tries that." He gave a light chuckle back. "But it really isn't that important dear. I doubt it would have happened anyways."

"Oh? There is someone?" Lucina asked now very interested.

Robin shook it off and said, "The idea is silly, and I highly doubt it would happen in any timeline."

"But let's pretend it does." She insisted while tightening her grip on Robin's arm. "Assuming that it did work out, who do you think you would have fallen in love with?"

Giving a long and deep sigh, Robin hesitantly said, "You are going to take this the wrong way, but I probably would have married you."

Lucina blinked a couple of times and said, "Come again?"

"It's crazy, but I don't know. Maybe a long way down the road we would grow close. I mean, if I was 48 and you were 31, the age gap wouldn't seem as absurd. Granted, it still does seem creepy, but it is not the most outlandish thing I've heard of."

"... You think you would marry me?" Lucina replied still stunned.

"See? It is a silly idea." The tactician gave a nervous laugh. "It implies that no one else would sweep you off your feet. I mean, someone as beautiful and intelligent as you would be swarmed with offers before you turned 20, and I wouldn't exactly be very chipper as the years went by."

"No ..." Lucina glowing smile returned as she scooted closer to her husband. "I could see it. You were always a mentor to me when I arrived to this world. I don't see why it would be any different back then either."

"I don't know. I would have failed as a mentor if that was the case. After all, that makes me a bit of a creep if I fell in love with you considering the age gap. I mean, it's not like I would feel that way when you were a child, but still."

The princess shook her head and said, "Robin, I think by the time I was 30 I could make the decision for myself. And I doubt either of us would have planned it. Naga knows we didn't plan on getting married in this world either."

"Still, it is just a far-fetched scenario. There is no use giving it much thought." Robin said trying not to think about it much. "It's not like it matters anyways. I was cursed to become Grima in that time."

"But if it is true ..." Lucina paused as a new idea came across her head. "Then it means that marrying you was necessary to restoring the timeline." Her smile grew as she said, "I am duty bound to be your loving wife."

"... I suppose that is one way of looking at it." Robin replied unsure what else to say.

"Mmm." Lucina involuntarily hummed as she tightly held her husband's arm.

"But if that is the case there is one more looming problem." The tactician replied as he looked over to the youngest blue haired princess who didn't really understand what they were talking about.

The older princess also saw the problem that her younger self would pose and said, "I'm sorry Robin, but I don't think you can be near Lucia anymore. I'm not going to have her steal you away from me in 28 years."

"Now you are the one talking crazy." Robin laughed as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

...

As the two had a moment, Morgan look over to Chrom and said, "So if father was 48, that would make you 49, right Grandpa?"

"Oh Gods."

* * *

 _Side note: Yes, I am aware this is a questionable chapter, but Robin is referring to a 30 year old Lucina. Not a young Lucina. Robin, like any sensible man, would be just as, if not more hesitant to be involved because of the age gap. He himself even admits the idea is a bit creepy, but the point is that as you get older and mature, the gaps in age isn't as drastic or unthinkable. I.e. 5 years is a drastic difference between 13 and 18. It's not as bad between 45 and 50._


	6. The Day More Memorable,

_A/N: Hey everyone, so I do need to clear up something before this chapter gets started because I am sure I am going to be asked this question a lot._ _So to reiterate from Bed Time Story, I have no interest in writing about Fates. I find the overall story and a number of characters in it to be the weakest part of the game, but it is excusable because it has one of the best combat systems in the franchise. So while you should not expect me to write anything about Fates, I will remain writing Awakening stories for the forseeable future._

 _And despite the temptation, I will withhold a joke about a certain character in the game transforming into a Pokemon._

* * *

...

"Hmm." Lucina searched the cabinets in the kitchen as she looked for the remaining ingredients to place on her tray. While her mother had helped her greatly with learning how to cook, this was one area she had never tackled before. That being the case, she had to ask the staff in the castle since she didn't think her mother would be that experienced in this area either. "Perhaps I should have been more specific ..." The princess muttered as she looked back at the tray that was filled to the brim with varying types of cups and containers.

As she double checked the contents to make sure she got everything, the princess picked up the tray with both hands and made her way back to her bedroom with the torchlight guiding the way. She wasn't sure how she would explain what she was doing if anyone passed her, but she hoped that the bracing night air might keep her questioners at bay. If her husband had a hard time believing her idea, she imagined her friends wouldn't either.

…

"Poor Chrom." The tactician laughed to himself in disbelief at his friend's rotten luck. Today was their poker night, and like all nights before, the Exalt would always seem to get the worst hands. Normally he would lose a couple of big games and call it a night, but tonight he lost everything. Frederick had to lend him chips just to keep him in the game halfway through, and even then it was clear that fortune had not favored the king. Robin could only take solace knowing that the treasury was still in tact afterwards. Granted, Robin was not a winner himself, but the game was worth the price of admission.

The table had grown quieter without Gregor, Virion, Lon'qu, or Henry's presence, although their was still some life in the game that kept the tradition alive. Especially considering how almost everyone was married now and the conversations could quickly change tangents because of it. And like always, the faithful Frederick was there lest the discussion get out of hand. Especially when Vaike was the prime instigator.

Robin half wondered what went through his minds sometimes, although not as much as a certain more dubious character that liked to bluff. "I wonder if Kellam has a really good poker face, or if it is just frozen like that. " He pondered as he made his way back to his room. The trip was short from the barracks and his feet carried him back while his mind was preoccupied recalling the game.

* * *

...

"Welcome back love." Lucina greeted her husband warmly at his return while she sat across the way on the bed. "How did the game go tonight?"

Robin smiled back seeing his lovely wife and said, "It was fun. Stahl was the big winner today, and the shepherds were as chaotic as usual."

"I hope they didn't tire you out too much." The princess said in a low tone wondering if now would not be the best time to bring up the subject.

"Not anymore then usual." Robin gave a faint chuckle. "But why do you ask?"

"Well..." Lucina looked up seriously at her husband and said, "Do you remember the suggestion I made this morning?"

The tactician blinked a couple of times in surprise and said, "... Vaguely, but I thought I dreamed it."

"You did seem very surprised." She replied lowering her head for a moment before quickly regaining her confidence, "But I still think it would be worth a try. At the very least I am curious as to why it is so popular."

"You're sure?" Robin asked hesitantly as he looked back at his wife with doubt. "You don't have to if you are uncomfortable with it."

"Hmm? Why would I be uncomfortable with it?" Lucina tilted her head even more confused. "I am the one that suggested it."

"Still, it's not something I would picture you … wanting to do."

"Is it really that odd?" She questioned wondering if she had made some sort of mistake in her judgment. It was hard to tell with how different this world was from hers. She thought she had a stronger grasp of it now, especially after traveling the world, however, social cues still proved to be the most confusing.

"Well no." He paused and said softly, "I just can't picture you wanting to try alcohol. I actually thought you would be against it."

"Me?" The princess muttered not sure she was following her husbands logic anymore. "I've never tried it before so it is difficult to say, but you drink with your friends at times, so it can't be too bad. Right?"

Robin scratched the back of his head and said, "I do drink socially, yes, but Gregor is a fairly good example of what happens when you drink too much."

"I'll admit it does seem to have strange and peculiar effects." Lucina confirmed knowing that like all things, this came with risks. "Although, that only seems to be the case if you drink too much. At least, that is what I've been told through stories of it. So if I find a healthy balance, then there should be no problems.

"Well yeah … but-"

Lucina then smiled and said "Which is why I would like to try it with you. I trust your judgment when it comes to this, and it is an excuse to do something new with you. So I was hoping that we could at least give it a try and see where it goes. If you are against the idea then I understand, but there is so much of this world I have yet to discover, and there must be some merit to drinking or else it would not be so popular. Not to mention it is much more fun exploring things when you are next to me.

"... Alright then." The tactician said not able to resist his wife's heartfelt plea. He was always helpless to say no when it came to his wife asking for something. Especially because she was not the type to ask for much.

Immediately, Lucina's grin widened as she jumped out of the bed and rushed to the closet where she hid the tray of drinks she collected from the kitchen. She then carefully picked up the tray and brought it back to the main room with an eager curiosity to try something new with her husband.

"That's a lot of drinks..." Robin replied in awe as there seemed to be a different color for every liquid with enough to go around to throw a party for all the shepherds.

She nodded and said, "I wasn't sure which one to get, so I asked a few people and they all seemed to have different answers."

The tactician gave a second glance at the vast number of drinks in front of him, most of which were unprepared and not yet ready to be consumed. Perhaps for the best because he could not even fathom the hangover it would cause. Even the thought gave him a migraine "Everyone has their own tastes."

"I suspected as much." Lucina looked back at the tray full of beverages. "Although I am not sure which to choose, or what would better suit me. I believe there are whiskers in one of these bottles, but I don't know which."

"Er, that's whiskey, not whiskers." He corrected very gently.

"Oh." Lucina nodded as she made a note of it. "Do you recommend that I try that first?"

Robin grimaced and said, "Perhaps we should start with something that has a little less of a kick. Keep in mind that you probably won't like how anything tastes at first since you are not used to it."

"I see." The princess nodded as she listened intently. Without any knowledge on this subject, she could only rely on Robin's experiences to help her out. "Is there anything else I should keep in mind?"

"You'll probably feel tired soon. I know when I drink I tend to feel sleepy."

"Interesting." The princess said wondering how something like alcohol could have such a powerful effect on the body. If she didn't know better she would have categorized drinking in the same field as magic since she could scarce believe the vast side effects or power it contained in such a small, seemingly innocent, container.

"So." Robin paused as he tried to think what would be the best thing to do in this situation. He still wasn't keen on the idea, but if she was really interested then it would be best to start small. "If you are sure about this, then I would probably recommend a white rushing."

"Oh? What's that?" Lucina asked while finding a safe spot to sit on the carpeted floor. There was not a lot of space or a need in their living quarters to afford a table, and she didn't want to risk spilling the drinks on the bed.

"It sort of tastes a little like chocolate milk."

"That sounds lovely." She smiled back.

While still hesitant about this, Robin grabbed special type of alcohol that was odorless and tasteless from the tray and searched for the other two ingredients he would need. Normally a white rushing called for cream, but he didn't see any so he substituted it with milk. The recipe also called for a chocolate mix, which he began working on as his wife watched with great care.

As he worked, Robin looked back at his wife and asked "So anything interesting happen with you today?"

"I spent most of the day training with Morgan, but I also met my sister and Severa as well." She nodded to answer his question. "They were teasing me like usual."

"What about?"

"The same thing that they were teasing me about yesterday." She remarked casually.

Robin wasn't sure what that was, but left it at that and said, "Well I'm sure they mean no harm by it."

"I know." Lucina smiled back. "They've made a habit of doing that ever since we were little. My sister especially has been active since we married."

"Sorry." He replied giving a soft chuckle.

"It's quite alright, dear." She replied shaking it off. "The important thing to me is that she says she approves of you. That's no small feat on my sister's part."

"I'm honored." Robin replied fearing that might change after tonight.

A few minutes later, the strategist finished mixing the drinks, and he taste-tested his real quick before giving the second cup to his wife. After putting the edge of the glass to her nose to check what it might smell like, Lucina took a small sip unsure what to expect. Immediately, her eyes clenched as the taste seemed strange, but she could taste something akin to chocolate milk behind the strange zing that came with it.

"If you don't like it then you don't have to finish it." Robin said noticing the strange faces Lucina was making as she swished the liquid in her mouth.

The princess then shook her head and said, "No, it has a rather intriguing flavor to it. I think I like it. Do all alcoholic drinks tastes like this?"

"Usually they have a bit more kick to them." The tactician said not sure if he should be telling her this. "I once saw Vaike try to handle one of Gregor's drinks, and he went into tears from the strength of it."

"How strange." Lucina said while trying her drink again. "Speaking of him, did Vaike try to flip the table again tonight?"

"Surprisingly, he was well-behaved." Robin replied knowing that the poker game went more smoothly than normal. "I feel bad for Chrom though. He really lost his shirt trying to bet against Stahl."

Lucina shook her head knowing that tended to be the case and said, "Poor father. I know he had hoped to turn the tide today, but I fear mother won't be to happy to hear he lost again.

"Well, to be fair it wasn't Chrom's fault. He played well, but he has terrible luck." Robin gave a halfhearted laugh. "Although, I guess the same could be said for me tonight. Kellam got me good on a couple of hands, and so did Frederick. But I can't say I really lost much since we had such a good time."

In between taking another sip of her drink, Lucina gave a curious look back at her husband and said, "So why do you play for money then?"

"Hmm?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it seems strange to me." The princess muttered. "The purpose of those meetings is to spend time playing poker with your friends, correct? So couldn't you do that without wagering gold?"

Robin thought it over for a moment and said, "We could, but that would take the fun out of it. I mean, if there is no risk to losing then I'm sure Vaike would probably go all in on every hand, and it wouldn't be the same if Chrom didn't react to losing a hand he was sure he would win."

"I see. It just seems odd that you would try to take money from your friends." Lucina commented back.

"That's not exactly the goal." Robin said as he took a swig of his drink. "It's more of an incentive to keep things interesting. After all, we never bet anything we can't afford to lose."

"I guess so." Lucina agreed seeing some reason behind it. "Maybe we should we should play sometime then."

"… Come again?" Robin asked not fully understanding her suggestion.

"Oh, I was just thinking out loud." Lucina said shaking off the idea while taking another sip of her drink. "It's just that I haven't gambled since I was a child, and that was with my mother and sister for chocolate. "

"Drinking and gambling?" The tactician asked while looking at his wife in some form of disbelief. "Are you sure you are the real Lucina?"

She smiled and said, "Yes dear. Although I'm not exactly sure it could be considered gambling if it is with my husband. Even still, it is not like either of them are evil in moderation."

"I suppose." Robin said in deep thought. "And you are the last person I would suspect of losing your senses because of it."

"Yet, I fear I am not invulnerable." Lucina said playfully. "A certain tactician I know managed to suspend my better judgment and left me helpless because of it."

"Says the woman who has me wrapped around her fingers." He chuckled back.

Lucina unconsciously rubbed her wedding ring at the suggestion as she said, "So are you interested Robin? I'm sure you are too tired from your game today, but perhaps sometime in the future we could play cards."

"Do you know how to play?" Robin asked curiously.

"Vaguely. My friends and I used to play a game called go fish."

"I guess that is a start." He muttered back a little unsure of the idea. It did not settle well in his mind imagining what Chrom would be doing to him right now if he found out that his precious daughter was exposed to alcohol _and_ gambling in the same night.

"Hmm, but there is a problem." Lucina said a little disappointed. "I don't know what we would wager. I've never been one for material things, and I already gladly share everything I own with you."

"We could just play cards for fun. It doesn't have to involve making bets."

"We could." She nodded not seeing many other options. "And it would still be fun to – Oh! I know what we could do!" She cried excitedly.

Not sure what his wife was thinking now, Robin gave a skeptical glance before saying, "Go on."

"We could bet our clothes!" Lucina said happily without any reservation about the idea.

It took a moment for Robin to process that information, but when he did his face turned pale. "What?! N-no, I... I'm not sure we're... I'm not sure I'M ready for that."

"Hmm?" Lucina tilted her head not expecting her husband's sudden reaction. "Is there a problem Robin?"

"Is there a problem?!" He stammered with wide eyes. He then quickly inspected her glass fearing that the effects of the alcohol had already clouded her judgment, but to his dismay she had barely taken more than a few of sips of her drink. The container was still three-fourths full, and the alcohol she was drinking wasn't very strong to begin with. "Lucina, do you know what you are suggesting?"

"That we wager our clothes." Lucina repeated confirming to the tactician that he had not misheard her. "You said Chrom lost one of his shirts in the game earlier today. Granted, I don't understand why father would make such a bet, but I wouldn't mind staking some of my spare clothes on a friendly game with you.

"... Lucina, that was a figure of speech." Robin corrected as he sighed a collective breath of relief that it was just a misunderstanding. "When I said that, I meant that he had lost really badly."

"Oh ..." She grimaced knowing she had mistaken another common phrase. She had been trying really hard to catch those types of instances.

"What you were suggesting is much different. You see. It involves. Us. Removing our. Um, well um." Robin stammered as his cheeks turned a bright red as he couldn't finish explanation.

Removing our? … Oh. Oh! OH!" Lucina blushed a profuse red as she covered her mouth with her hand. "I-I see. That is significantly different from what I had in mind. I'm terribly sorry, Robin. I had no idea what I was asking!"

"It's fine. You didn't know." He replied relieved as he tried to clear the idea from his mind.

Meanwhile, the princess feared to even imagine the consequences of her mistake. Seeing Robin shirtless as he sat across from her. It would exposed his chest, and his abs, and his strong arms, and all of his well-built features that were developed from his training. While he was unnerved and defenseless she could get a better look at his body move up and down while he breathed nervously. Even the thought of seeing Robin's charming face like that would be … "Though, now that the initial shock is past...do you have any interest in trying it?"

"W-what?" Robin said at a near whisper.

"I-I mean it is just a game." She replied blushing. "Strictly for competitive purposes. A-after all. You said there is more incentive to play competitively when there is something worth wagering."

"Lucina … you can't mean-"

"I understand that the idea can be viewed in a manner that is not deemed appropriate." She said with her eyes staring at the floor. She could not even look at her husband at the moment without turning a deep crimson red. "B-but it is purely to make the game more competitive. I'm sure both of us are mature enough to ignore any alternative reasons for engaging in this competition.

"You're okay with this?" Robin replied nearly speechless. He could barely gather the courage to think, let alone speak.

Nervously, she played with her hands and said, "Yes. I would assume there would be no issues with the proposal since we are calm, reasonable, and mature adults.

"I'm not so sure I fit in that category." The tactician trailed off still stunned.

Still feeling the heat rush across her face, she said, "O-of course. There would be nothing wrong with inspecting the view either. After all, you are my husband, and I am your wife. Should either of us be distracted, it would naturally result from the deep mutual respect we hold for each other."

Robin gulped and said shaking uncontrollably with a thousand different thoughts running through his mind, "That's one way of putting it."

"I admit it is a bit of a selfish of me to ask for three odd requests from you in such a short span of time." She said hesitantly. "Nevertheless, I believe that the benefits outweigh the risks. B-by which I mean it would be more informative and educational to learn about the mechanisms of this world. Even if it does require us to sacrifice, temporarily, our linen armor to reach that objective. Don't you agree Robin?"

After a long and doubtful pause, the lost tactician said, "I … I'll get the cards."

* * *

…

Darting through the castle halls, Robin sprinted through the night to the game room where they stored the playing cards. He wanted to get to them as quickly as possible before his better judgment overcame his current mental state. Truth be told, when he left the room Lucina could scarce believe his speed. She had never seen him move that fast outside of combat. In one second he was there, and in the next he was half way down the hall.

"They should be in the drawer with the chips." Robin said treating the scenario like a mission. One that he chased after with great urgency. The wild-fire in his eyes kept him rushing forward as he turned into a door on his left. To his surprise, a shadowy figure crossed his path, and had Robin not noticed he would have slammed into him at full speed."

"Oh Robin! Just the man I was looking for. I was just-

"Sorry Owain. Can't talk right now!" Robin cried, only taking the time to change his course before he pressed forward again. He did not have the time to enter a lengthy exchange with Owain as he dashed down the corridor with the speed and fury of a mad man.

"... Okay. But when you get a chance I have dire news to warn you about!" Owain yelled back at the tactician before he was out of sight. It was surprising for the swordsman to see, but he figured that whatever was troubling the fearless strategist must have been critical to his duty to protect peace. The scion of legends had no doubt that it was Robin's ever vigilant pursuit of righteousness that allowed him to move with such vigor.

"Ah, our grand contriver. Faithful servant of justice." Owain mused to himself. "I need to make an audience with him soon lest Cynthia and Severa's prank be taken literally by our fair leader." He said gravely.

Indeed, the two girls had misguided Lucina by implying that she still acted too childish and innocent for someone who was married. They claimed that in order for her relationship to grow, then Lucina would have to be more open-minded about grown up things, such as drinking. Naturally, Owain knew those words would fall on deaf ears by his wise and kindhearted cousin, but it still presented an obstacle that would place her with doubt. So naturally Robin would be the best person to quell those fears from her. Still, Owain assumed that the tactician's current situation must be even more pressing, and he was quite confident it would take some time before Severa or Cynthia's ludicrous statements would effect the fair princess. So he resigned to warning Robin about it tomorrow in the morning after his noble mission was resolved.

…

"Ow!" Robin cried out as he stubbed his toe on the leg of poker table. Clumsily, he search for the storage compartment built into the red wood of the table. After some more fumbling he found a pack of playing cards inside, and in that moment a wave of doubt crossed his mind. Was he really about to do this? Even if they were married, this was far different from their usual games that involved them laughing and saying silly romantic things to each other. All of which were completely innocent. This however wasn't. Some strange ideas had entered his wife's mind today, and did he dare take advantage of that?

The guilt started to overcome the tactician as he thought about her sweet and innocent smile. The sincerity in her eyes when she made her request. These thoughts stayed with him as he made his way back to their room. Deep down, he knew he would have to talk her out of it. It just wouldn't be right for him to profit from her kind nature by doing this. He was also sure they could still make the night memorable without needing to make any bets with articles of clothing. Their past adventures proved that when the two of them were together, they could make any moment fun and entertaining.

So in the end, Robin's rational mind and reasoning out dueled his natural impulses. As his wife had mentioned earlier, it was their deep mutual respect of each other that he should truly be trying to pursue.

…

"Lucina. I am back." Robin called out as he hesitantly returned to his room.

"One second, love." She called out from the bathroom while her voice was slightly muffled from the wooden door. It was not fully closed, but it veiled any sight of the rooms occupant. "I'm almost finished getting ready."

Hearing that, he gave a small chuckle as he imagined his wife finding some extra clothing she could use to bundle up in. He pictured her covered from head to toe in her snow gear as she timidly tried to cope with the idea that she had suggested. It was then that Robin realized that she would be just as nervous as he was about the idea, which was all the more reason he didn't need to pressure her into this. "Lucina, about this idea. We-

Sensing his doubt, Lucina interrupted and said, "Dear, could you lock the door behind you? I am afraid I don't feel like sharing my husband with anyone else tonight, and it might prove problematic if someone came in during our game."

"Y-yeah. That, wouldn't end well." Robin replied not wanting to think about that scenario as he turned the knob of the door and heard the tumblers click.

"And personally, I find it more romantic this way." She beamed happily.

"Huh? Why would you say that?" He asked not sure if he wanted to know.

"Because it doesn't matter what the world is like when the door is locked. It's like I've sealed myself away from the world with my husband next to me."

"I don't know about that." He replied uneasily. "But I'll admit these walls are a bit thicker than the tents we used to share."

"Yes. It still seems strange living in such an open space like this." She replied curiously while combing her hair."Although, I hoped to have adjusted more to civilian life by now. I fear some things still escape me."

"It's alright, dear. It takes time. I was a bit of a mess myself during our two-year break of peace."

"I know, I've heard some of the stories." The princess gave a soft giggle. "But anyways, I am ready for our game now."

Before Robin had a chance to speak, the door swung open, and Lucina exited the bathroom with her former clothes neatly pressed and folded in her hands. Instead she wore a bright radiant smile, and, nothing else. With the exception of her wedding ring, the princess was lacking any clothing whatsoever. Fully exposed, the light reflected off her smooth skin to reveal the feminine form of the time traveling swordswoman to the eyes of the man she loved.

"Lu, Lu, Lu … Lu-" Robin stammered, his body frozen motionless like a statue. The tactician's mouth remained stuck halfway between the process of speaking, while the motor mechanisms in his brain shut down.

Blushing, Lucina timidly said, "Everything okay Robin?"

"Lu, Lu ...Why." He stumbled upon his own words as he barely managed to say, "W-why are you naked?"

"Hmm? Wasn't that the point of this? To bet our clothes?" Lucina asked casually. "From what I've gathered, you exchange your gold coins for chips, correct? I thought the same principle applied here."

"Nuh … No." Robin said flustered. "We are, were, supposed to bet the clothes we were wearing one at a time."

"Oh?"

"Y-yeah." The tactician said while choking uncontrollably from the sight of his wife. "The goal was to … undress each other."

"I see." She trailed off embarrassed with the heat returning to her cheeks. "I guess that explains why you didn't bring any chips with you..."

"I... I er. I'm sorry for not clarifying." The tactician said finding it difficult to breathe. His heart was racing, and the sheer shock in his voice made it sound like a faint whimper.

"That's okay." She replied suddenly feeling very exposed and silly for misunderstanding. "It is my fault for not knowing, again."

Feeling guilty for staring at her while she was at a disadvantage, the tactician used the remaining strength he had left to take off his tactician's cloak and offer it to his wife, revealing the white undershirt he was wearing underneath. "H-here. You can borrow this."

"Are you sure Robin?" The princess asked sweetly in a way that made it difficult for him not to stare. "I don't want to impose."

"Y-yes. I won't be able to f-focus otherwise." He murmured as the tone in his voice faded. He didn't remembering moving, but he now found himself sitting on the floor. Perhaps his legs gave out on him as he found it difficult to maintain awareness of his surroundings.

After giving another deep grin, the princess took up his offer and sat down on the carpet across her husband. While on her knees, she quickly proceeded to snuggle in her new-found cozy shelter. She then hummed in content as it covered her from top to bottom with the warmth of its former owner. "Thank you Robin. You are such a gentleman."

He gulped not sure if those words were meant to be taken with sarcasm, even if they came from Lucina of all people. Although, as he soon discovered he was now faced with another problem. He did not understand how she managed it, but it was even harder to take his eyes off her now. The peacefulness in her voice, and the calming presence she offered. It was made even more powerful by the way she cuddled inside his cloak. At this rate, Robin was sure his brain would meltdown if he did not find some way to take his mind off of this. "S-shall we begin our game?"

"Mhm." She nodded back.

"All, alright then." He muttered trying to separate the playing cards into two separate piles so they would be easier to shuffle, but this proved to be difficult because of how badly his hands were shaking.

* * *

…

As time passed, the tactician found a way to slightly regain his composure. At least, long enough for him to explain the rules of poker to his wife. This time he made sure to be as detailed as possible, both to prevent any further surprises, and to delay the inevitable. At this point he wasn't sure what would be more unsettling. Winning, or losing. Either way he didn't know how he got caught up into this. He had lost his senses somewhere in between her glowing smile, and her persuasive sincerity. Even her mistakes proved to be the finishing blows on his ability to think rationally.

To make matters worse, his wife really seemed to be enjoying herself. Every time he stuttered or made a lapse in judgment she would giggle or cover her mouth with her hand. The more unnerved he became, the more her wondrous smile grew.

"Robin, are you sure you feeling well?" Lucina asked while shifting in Robin's cloak. Regardless of how the game turned out, she had already captured the item she wanted to the most. Even during the nights she often had a habit of stealing his cloak and wrapping herself in it like a blanket.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just trying to remove an image burned in my mind."

"Would it happen to involve me?" She asked playfully.

"That isn't important." He quickly deflected.

Shaking her head in disbelief, she said, "Robin, you act like this is first time you have seen me so under dressed."

"I know, but the view is just so, captivating." The strategist marveled back. "It's already hard enough not to stare when you are fully clothed."

Once again, the heat rushed to her cheeks as she found it difficult not to smile. "I'm glad, because I feel the same way about you."

"Lu, Lu, Lu." The tactician stammered as the cards in his hands scattered in all different directions. He then fumbled to pick them up as his hands jittered uncontrollably.

"Hehe." The princess beamed. "I never thought in a million years I would see my strong, confident, and fearless husband this flustered. I thought it was impossible."

"Well, um." Robin looked to counter her attack, but his mind drew a blank. Anything he wanted to say fell flat under his current inability to focus, and even if he did, he doubted he would have the ability to speak it.

"It's very interesting to see." She nodded in approval. "I suppose in a way, it's like I'm seeing you exposed. Without your guard up, I can see you at your most vulnerable, and lovable."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that." He replied hesitantly.

"Well I do." The princess insisted not willing to relent. "And I find it very charming. To think that my unstoppable husband has a weak spot, it almost seems too strange to be true.

"You do have a powerful effect over me." He admitted begrudgingly.

"As you do with me." She proclaimed jubilantly.

Trying to ignore that thought, Robin looked over his cards and said. "Ahem, anyways, I have a flush. Er, the poker kind."

Taking a look back at her cards, the swordswoman said, "I have a house that is full. Three 2s and two 3s."

"Oh … I guess that means you win." He said with a faint voice as he realized he had to sacrifice one of his socks.

…

Fifteen minutes later a few more articles of clothing were exchanged. As the games played out, both parties relinquished some of their accessories. Robin's shoes, socks, scabbard, and belt were lost, while Lucina parted with her Tiara and footwear. However, to the tactician's misfortune, when he lost the next hand his only viable option was to remove his undershirt.

After that, it was now Lucina's turn to remain silent. Her eyes inspecting an interesting sight. While Robin was not the most well-built in the army, he had put a lot of practice in with Frederick and Lon'qu, and Lucina seemed to enjoy the results of his hard work. Meanwhile, in between her inspection and his nervousness, it had been lost that Lucina's glass was now empty. The alcohol it once contained had been consumed by the fair maiden during their match. And while it would be easy to assume that this would impair her judgment, Robin had been careful not to give her too much. Rather, the effects would take a different form for the princess who had not yet built a tolerance.

"Hauhwn." Lucina covered her mouth to hide her yawn as she suddenly felt very sleepy.

"That's the third time you've yawned." Robin commented lightly. Most of the confidence in his voice faded a long time ago.

"It's nothing." She shook her head trying to stay awake.

"If you're tired, we can end the game early." The tactician said seeing a shred of opportunity to escape his current predicament. He feared that if this game was to continue any longer then it would have dire consequences.

"No, I'm not tired." She pouted in way that almost sounded childish. "I can still play."

"It's alright dear. You don't need to strain yourself." The tactician said, secretly pleading that she would relent. By no means was he against the idea of his wife and him being exposed in front of one another, but today had come as such a shock that the only thing he could do was regroup and fight another day.

"Enh." Lucina grumbled as she tried desperately to keep her eyes from closing. "But I don't want to sleep now. I want to stay awake and be with you."

"Well, um, there is always tomorrow. You know I'm not going anywhere."

"... I suppose." She frowned feeling her eyes droop even further. Despite her best efforts, she resigned to the idea of sleep since her mind started to drift off. So she slowly made her way to her pillow. The soft cushion would serve her well as she entered into a deep and peaceful sleep.

…

Meanwhile, there was a long-span of silence as Robin remained motionless. He was completely still, holding his breath, and not daring to look down at the sudden weight he felt on his chest.

"Relax Robin. Your nearly naked wife is not pressing on top of you with a blissful smile. She is not nudging her head on your chest while squeezing you in a warm embrace. Instead, you are actually holding a soft, gentle, and innocent ... marshmallow. O-one that is tired and just needs to rest after an eventful day. There is nothing odd about that. Naturally, all marshmallows are inclined to find some safe place to sleep, and just because this one happens to feel very good, doesn't mean anything. There is no need for me be so unsettled. Even if it is my favorite food product."

"Mmmmm. Mine." The half asleep and slightly tipsy princess declared tugging on him in a tighter embrace which made the tactician feel her body shift against his.

"... A talking marshmallow. Robin. A talking marshmallow." He repeated trying to convince himself of that fact. "A warm, incredibly beautiful, and fully clothed ... marshmallow."


	7. But Chaos Is Likely

...

"Dear." A low whisper echoed through the room. In the faint morning light, two kind blue eyes peered over to her husband as he slept comfortably besides her. Despite her soft attempt to wake him, the tactician remained unmoved, thoroughly content with an arm around her back and a smile on his lips. Even if she had manged to rouse him, she didn't expect to make much progress since he had a habit of holding on regardless if he was awake or not. Complicating matters was that Lucina had locked her legs around his, even if she refused to admit that she was the culprit to tangle them in her sleep.

"Robin, it's time to wake up. I fear we may be late if we hold off any longer." She called out sternly, but her words failed to hide the conflict in her voice. Her desire to stay next to him was stronger than usual, and seeing Robin so peaceful did not help.

"I don't want to." The tactician pouted with his eyes still shut.

"It will be fun." She said encouragingly.

Tightening his grip on her back and pressing her closer, the tactician said, "This is fun."

"We have to get up eventually." Lucina frowned while she unsuccessfully tried to weaken his hold on her.

"Not necessarily" He muttered wearily. "I have you in my arms, and that's all I need."

In return, the time traveler's cheeks glowed a light pink, still flattered by her intolerable husband. How they managed to stay like this was beyond her. With Morgan's arrival, Robin's demanding job as an advisor, and the progression of time she expected some aspects of their marriage to flatten out. Yet, she feared the opposite was happening. The butterflies in her stomach and the intensity in her heart grew with time. It was only her excitement for today's events that strengthened her resolve against her dashing foe. "Robin, we promised, remember?"

"I remember." He shrugged as he slowly and begrudgingly opened his eyes.

Lucina drew her hand towards his left cheek and lovingly grazed it. Her eyes squarely focused on her target. "We wouldn't want to be rude by being late."

Meanwhile, Robin could feel those soft fingertips taunting him as they sunk into his skin, and a pressing stare of a merciless hunter. "Maybe we could pay someone to take our places. They will even wear disguises."

She chuckled lightly and said, "I think they would notice."

"We wouldn't know unless we tried." Robin insisted.

Smiling, the princess stroked his cheek while leaning forward to give him a kiss. Her warm lips silencing any protests in a ruthless fashion while rewarding him at the same time for his earlier compliment. Sensing Robin resistance fade, the princess gave a tender and heartfelt gaze that she knew Robin wouldn't be able to fend off. "It would be a shame if we missed out on what the day has to offer. Don't you agree?"

Giving one last sigh, Robin nodded back which earned him a peck on the cheek and a beaming smile from the eager princess. Her dominating presence made him question if she took pleasure in tormenting him. Although, he would be sure to get back at her when she lowered her guard. After all, he knew how to exploit her weaknesses as well as she did to him. Their highly competitive nature meant neither controlled the other for long. Nor would they wish to gain control anyways, because sometimes losing offered its own incentives.

* * *

...

"Stand up straight, you shouldn't slouch so much."

With a shrug, the tired Exalt nodded and said, "Yes, dear."

"It's bad for your back, you know."

"I know, dear."

With a skeptical glance back, Sumia said, "Did you have trouble sleeping last night?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"You seem off." She replied noticing the sluggish pace he had been in since they woke up. The Exalt spent more time day-dreaming than getting ready for his expedition, and now that they were in the courtyard he seemed even further removed from reality.

"Is there an important matter concerning the castle?" She questioned trying to find the root of the cause.

"Not anymore than usual."

"Is Lissa blackmailing you again?"

Chrom winced regretting the last time he told his sister a secret and said, "I hope not."

"So what happened to you?"

"Hmm?" Chrom asked confused.

Sumia placed her hands on her hips and scowled back, "I've known you for years now Chrom. It's easy to see something is wrong."

"Really? I didn't notice." Chrom stopped for a moment, not realizing that he was acting strangely.

"Usually you are excited to see Robin and Lucina. Especially after a long week of managing the royal court. I mean, the whole point of today was to relax and forget work." Sumia asked somewhat concerned.

"I am excited." He countered not sure what was wrong. If he was honest with himself he did feel a little down today. Maybe he was catching a cold?

"You don't look very enthusiastic." Sumia chided "Which is strange because you don't need to worry about Morgan harassing you since she will be with Cynthia."

"I don't know." The Exalt shook his head. "I guess I was lost in thought."

"What about?"

Biting his lip, he said, "I'm trying to remember the last time Robin and I did something that didn't involve work."

"What do you mean? You play poker with him and the rest of the shepherds every Tuesday." Sumia remarked back fearing her husband had finally lost his mind.

"Yeah, with the rest of the gang." Chrom nodded knowing he must sound silly. "But I don't think Robin and I have spent an outing together by ourselves since ... well, since he proposed to our daughter."

"Don't be silly. Remember when ..." Sumia paused, surprised that she wasn't able to think of something off the top of her head. During that two-year period of peace Robin and her husband spent a lot of time together. The tactician looked up to Chrom as a role model as he tried to adjust to a life without memories. She even liked to joke about their bromance and constantly teased how she was being cheated on because of it. It got so bad that there were times where Chrom would purposely avoid Robin and his wife for a few days just to get some peace from the nonstop harassment.

"The last occasion I can remember was when I gave Robin my permission to marry Lucina. Afterwards he'd asked for some advice on what he could expect." Chrom mumbled trying to think of something more recent.

"Which is remarkable in itself that Robin would ask you for advice considering you told Frederick to put him through as much misery as possible during his unwelcomed workout session."

"I made some mistakes handling his confession, I am aware." Chrom said lowly knowing he let his emotions get the better of him.

Sumia scowled back and said, "You had him tied to a pole with his arms behind his back in the frigid night, which was stupid because he couldn't move anyways after Frederick was finished with him. Not to mention it took a full week for him to recover, and even longer before Lucina looked you in the eye again."

"I owe Robin there, I probably never would have been on good terms with her again if Robin hadn't said something." The Exalt winced fearing that he nearly lost his daughter before he got to truly know her.

The queen shook her head in disbelief and said, "A testament to how close you used to be."

"Used to be." Chrom frowned repeating those words. It wasn't like the two cut off contact. They both worked together each day, and they still joked around like the old times. However, he would be lying to say that conversations were free of tension when Morgan was around. He had not adjusted to that fact of life yet, nor did he know what to do when a second one would inevitably come along. He also noticed that his good friend wouldn't talk about his marriage very often because he didn't want to make things uncomfortable. This was a worrying sign because Chrom had reasoned that Robin's sole purpose for living was to make his life as miserable and horrendous as possible.

Seeing Chrom's mood grow somber, Sumia 'lightly' punched him in the shoulder and said, "Today's your chance to fix things so don't screw it up. You need to be on good terms with them so I can see my future grandchildren and spoil them like any good grandmother should."

"I won't fail." He nodded back soberly. "I just hope it's not too late to make up for lost time."

...

Shortly after their conversation, but not before Sumia gave him another thrashing, did the pair in question arrive. With their arms locked together, Lucina and Robin strode forward wearing a strange clash of clothing that few would have recognized them in. Choosing to forgo her traditional attire, Lucina opted to wear a plain light-blue shirt and a worn pair of leather pants to go with her heavy-duty boots. With some reservations she also decided to leave her tiara in her room to be on the safe side. Only her sword and ring remained a part of her trademark. Meanwhile, Robin dressed in a hooded dark-green tunic with baize pants. However, what stood out the most were his bright burgundy boots that came halfway to his knees. There was also a strange weapon in his hand that Chrom never thought he would see his friend hold.

"Greetings mother, father." Lucina waved to her parents in a cheerful mood.

With a smile of her own, Sumia said. "I see you are ready for our day in the stables."

"Mhm." The princess nodded back. "I'm looking forward to it."

"I'm glad." Sumia beamed in return. "It's been far too long since we last had a mother-daughter day."

Not missing a beat, Robin joked "So does that mean Chrom and I are having a farther-son day?"

"Nonsense, if you were my son I would have long disowned you by now." The Exalt quipped.

"That's good, because I don't think I would have survived this world if you were the one to guide me through it." He laughed back

"Play nice children." Sumia lectured in a firm tone that neither of the two would dare challenge. "I don't want to see either of you injured when you return"

"Yes ma'am." Robin quickly replied by instinct.

"Hmph." Sumia crossed her arms and frowned hearing that. "That's no way to address your mother. I might have to send you to your room if you do that again." She scolded getting into the moment of things.

"Er, Lucina, a little help here?" Robin asked with a nervous laugh.

"Sorry, dear." The princess said trying to hide her smile. "My parents did take you in when you were helpless and lost. In many ways you were adopted into this family long before we married."

Sumia agreed wholeheartedly, "Indeed, we gave you everything Robin, so don't you dare think about entering a rebellious phase now."

"Now?" Chrom quickly questioned his wife. "He's fought against me since the day we met."

"Well you deserve it!" Sumia exclaimed while placing a hand a hand on her hip. "You treat him so poorly when he engages in harmless banter, and you've put him in danger on multiple occasions. What kind of father does that to his only son?"

"Harmless my foot, and he volunteered for those missions despite my warnings." The king defended the best he could against his hostile wife. "Besides, I tried to shield you and Lucina from war with Valm."

"Don't change the subject!" She called back forcefully. "And are you suggesting that Lucina and I are not capable of taking care of ourselves?"

"What? No! I would never-"

"Father, you might want to quit now before things get out-of-hand." Lucina warned knowing how whimsical her mother could get when she was encouraged.

"Right ..." Chrom resigned not sure how they had got to this point anyhow. All he knew was Robin started it, like usual. "My apologies"

Satisfied, Sumia eased up a bit, but still made sure to give a strong warning lest he get out of line again. "Like I said earlier Chrom. I expect both of you to return from your hunting expedition without any wounds."

"I can't make any promises he won't trip over the roots of a tree." The tactician added.

"Meh." Chrom shrugged remembering why it had been so long since the two agreed to do something together. "Speaking of threats, do you even know how to use that thing?" he asked referring to the hunting bow in Robin's hand.

"Sort of. I've used it once before, I think."

"How comforting." The Exalt replied unsettled while making a mental note to keep his distance we he had it strung up.

"What about you father, where is your hunting equipment?" Lucina asked curiously.

"Frederick has my bow and hunting vest near the gate. If words gets out that I'm on an expedition there will be four or five lords insisting they join." He shuttered knowing that the nobles would do anything to gain his favor.

"So Frederick will be my only witness?" Robin said half-joking, half not.

The royal shook his head and said, "He's already cleared the forest of pebbles, and you will be there so I don't need a bodyguard. Besides, Frederick needs to keep an eye on his wife considering she is eight months along."

"How has she been fairing?" Lucina asked intrigued.

"She's doing well. I helped Cordelia prepare for some of the rough moments ahead." Sumia beamed knowing that the castle would become very lively within the next year given the close age gap between Lucina's friends. Sumia was four months pregnant herself, but it was not that noticeable unless you looked. Granted things could change with this new timeline, but Sumia made a point to ask the time travelers what days their birthdays fell on, and it wasn't to send birthday cards.

"What of Frederick, is he a nervous wreck yet?" Robin inquired while recalling the panic that the blue lord went through.

"He hasn't shown any signs, but he knows how to hide his emotions well so we shouldn't be surprised." Chrom muttered doubting if anything could change the stoic knight's expression.

Thinking about it more, Lucina gave a small poke with her elbow into her husband's side. Her eyes giving off a mix of emotions. It was one thing to meet their daughter when she was already grown, and it was another to think about someday raising a little bundle from scratch. Getting the message, Robin nodded back sharing the sentiment.

"Anyways, shall we head out?" Sumia nudged as the courtyard had grown quiet.

"Right." Lucina snapped out of her thoughts and let go of Robin's arm knowing that it was time to part ways, but not before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Keep a close eye on him father, he has a habit of causing mischief."

Chrom sighed while saying, "I'm well aware."

* * *

...

With the two girls gone, Chrom and Robin headed towards the nearby forest with their hunting equipment in check. The king had experience hunting because it was a monthly tradition for a royal prince, but he never shot anything down without Frederick's help luring the animal out of hiding. As for Robin, his only experience hunting was with a dagger, and that would be ineffective against most of the game in the forest.

"So what's with the clothes?" Chrom asked never imaging he would see Robin in such a strange set of attire.

"Lucina thought it would be cute if I dressed up like Robin Hood." He mumbled not wanting to think about how silly he looked.

"I see." The king smirked. "So how come you are not in green tights?"

Robin sighed while covering his eyes with his hand. "Thankfully no one in town sold green pants, or the feather hat."

"A shame." He mused knowing that his friend would never have been able to live it down. "But if we see animals flee in terror it will be because of those gaudy red boots of yours.

"They are burgundy, not red." The tactician corrected remembering how the merchant sold his wife on them despite his protests.

"Either way they are blinding."

"I'm fairly sure that's why she picked them." He mumbled not willing to admit that they were surprisingly comfortable. "At least you can't shoot me in the back and claim you mistook me for an animal with these boots on.

"Ha Ha, very true." Chrom laughed while punching him in the shoulder. "No animal with any dignity or self-respect would be wearing those."

Robin lowered his head and said with a hollow voice. "Can't argue with you there."

Satisfied, the prince dropped the subject and patted him on the back instead. He didn't want to let the joke grow sour since he would remind him constantly about it in the future. "Regardless, today will be a nice escape. No wives, work, or worries. Just the bracing morning air, and the smell of nature."

"Nature smells like manure."

"That it does." Chrom chuckled. "Be sure to watch your step."

Robin nodded while looking around the area. He wasn't sure about their odds of catching anything, but it was worth a try. "We should probably scout for a good place to stalk our prey. Preferably somewhere with a lot of shrubs and some high ground."

"No need, I know the perfect spot." He called back confidently. "Follow me."

...

An hour passed as Chrom's perfect spot failed to turn up a single sign of wild life. Instead their surroundings were engulfed in silence as the two hunters hid in a bush positioned over a small ridge. Despite giving a great view of the area, there was little to see except for a large puddle that formed during the rain last night, and a blank brown landscape that curved up an down around the trees.

"I thought you said animals like to pass through here." Robin whispered not wishing to disturb any wildlife in case they were hiding beyond their reach.

"They usually do." Chrom furrowed his eye brows, curious to where the animals scattered to. "It's strange, I usually don't have trouble finding them. It's the aiming part that gets me."

"Maybe someone tipped them off that we were coming."

Scanning the horizon again without any luck, the Exalt wondered what scared the animals. Even on a bad day they would hear footsteps in the distance, or see a squirrel dart across to test their patience. Not even the ants were out searching for food, or biting Chrom in the most uncomfortable places. It was just quiet, like the land had remained undisturbed for decades. "Are you wearing any perfume?"

Robin rolled his eyes and said, "No, of course not, and even if I was it would have left when we washed off our smells."

"True ..." He muttered curious. "Any ideas?"

"You are the experienced hunter, not me."

"Yes, but you are tactical genius. We didn't survive all those battles on luck alone."

Robin grimaced and said, "Sure seemed like it at times."

The blue-haired swordsman smiled in return and said, "In any case, you were either a tactical genius or a good luck charm on the battlefield. Also, don't think your work in the castle has gone unnoticed either, my friend."

"It's nothing." He remarked back not giving it much thought. "It beats being a king. I would have gone by mad by now if I had to manage opportunistic nobles and lords like you do every day."

"You're right, despite how strict she is, I probably would have lost my wits without Sumia." Chrom nodded back, his eyes staring blankly at the forest. "She's helped me significantly since she took the role as queen."

"No kidding." Robin laughed thinking about all the times she helped bail her husband out of trouble.

"What about you? I trust Lucina has helped eased the stress that comes with advising a country like ours."

"She's removed it entirely." He replied doubting he would ever be able to properly express what his wife had done for him, but he shrugged it off since this wasn't the time or the place to reflect on it.

"Good." Chrom called out sincerely. "Judging by the bright smile on my daughter's face today, she seems to be free of any worries as well. You have my thanks for that."

"No thanks are needed." Robin deflected. "You and Sumia play a part in her happiness as well."

Shaking his head, the prince remarked, "Not as much, and you'd be a fool if you didn't notice the impact you have on her. Still, from my experience I know it can be rough at times. Have you had any problems recently?"

"Huh? No, why do you ask?" Robin said caught off guard. Normally his best friend/father-in-law was quick to change the subject once he was assured that things were going well.

"No reason, I was just curious." He replied genuinely while noticing his friend become unsettled. "Might as well engage in some small talk while we wait."

"I thought the purpose of today was to get away from our work, wives, and the wildlife." Robin joked back trying to prevent things from getting awkward.

"It is, but we made a pact nearly three years." Chrom smiled back. "Remember the day of my bachelor party we promised to vent any troubles we had with our future wives. Assuming they didn't wise up and leave us before they realized how nuts we were."

"That sounds vaguely familiar." The tactician said while scratching the back of his head. "But we were both heavily that drunk that night and my memory isn't that great to start with."

"I remember." The blue lord claimed proudly. "And over the years you've listen to me babble about the troubles I've had with Sumia. It's fitting that I return the favor."

A bit rattled, Robin said, "I'm fairly sure that marrying your daughter violates the good intentions clause of our contract."

"We've had to adapt to a lot of changes these last three years, I don't see why we couldn't amend that detail as well." The bumbling king paused regretting it had taken him this long to talk about this. "I know it's been uncomfortable for both of us to navigate these waters, but we also made another promise that night. We swore to the heavens we would never let our friendship be effected by the ball and chain of marriage gnawing at our ankles."

"I do remember that." The tactician nodded lightly.

"So tell me how things are going as your friend. Not as a father to someone we both know." Chrom spoke with care. "Although, I would appreciate it if you did gloss over some of the more specific details."

Lowering his head, Robin thought it over for a moment while not sure how to approach the subject. The lines and ethics of this world seemed blurred ever since Marth arrived in the forest they were hunting in now. During that time he had betrayed Chrom's trust, corrupted Lucina's heart, and moved forward wanting more. His greed-never ceasing. "What would you like to know?" He asked tentatively.

"I think we've established that Lucina has horrible taste in clothing." Chrom remarked as Robin did his best to conceal the bright burgundy boots underneath the leaves of the bush they were in.

"She tries really hard." The tactician admitted. "And she gets so excited when she finds something she would like me to try on."

"Sumia has told me much of the same." Chrom laughed "Apparently, when they went shopping she found some strange articles of clothing in bright neon colors. She even gave a passing glance at a dress that was made purely from lace. Thankfully, Sumia was there to recommend some other choices."

Robin figured it would be best to leave out that he knew what dress Chrom was referring to, and said "I'd imagine that they draw her attention because she never saw such bright and vivid colors in her world."

"I should hope so, lest Little Lucia take after her." The royal father feared.

"You never know. I'd give it a 50/50 shot."

Chrom shook his head and said, "That's fifty percent higher odds than I care for."

"I can imagine so." Robin chuckled for a moment feeling sympathy as a father, before his expression turned more somber. "Although if we are being honest, I do wish I could do more for Lucina."

Raising an eyebrow, Chrom asked, "How so?"

"She still has nightmares, but thankfully they are not very often." Robin frowned. The last time she had one she nearly cracked his ribs because she held on so tight.

"About her world?"

"Surprisingly no." The tactician sighed. "They are about me disappearing in front of her eyes."

With a silent nod, the prince said, "I see."

Exhaling deeply, Robin looked out towards the landscape for some sort of animal to distract them, but he would not be spared the luxury. "I think she knows it will never happen again, but maybe somewhere deep in her mind she still worries. I doubt Grima cursing my health and Morgan coming to my rescue helped ease her concerns. She spent all her life worrying for the safety of her friends, and now she does the same with me."

"It's natural to fear any harm coming to the ones you care about."

"I know." The tactician nodded. "But I think she still needs that assurance. It's a rare occasion that we are out of arms reach when we are together, and even when she has me tightly in her arms, she still pushes to get closer. Like there is still some invisible gap she will go to any length to close." Scratching the back of his head nervously he added, "And I haven't exactly helped matters. I'd be lying to say I didn't enjoy the attention, or encourage her to do as much. For example, Lucina once asked me during the beginning of winter if I was open to sleeping next to her without a blanket since she had grown accustomed to huddling around her sister for warmth in her world. I agreed, and ever since the two of us have slept on top of the covers."

"Have you talked to her about her fear?" Chrom asked concerned.

"I thought about it." He paused feeling a sudden painful ting in his stomach. "But ... I ... don't want to."

"Hmm?" The blue lord asked surprised at Robin's sudden reaction.

"Y-you know Lucina is stubborn. Me trying to convince her otherwise would be a fruitless endeavor." He laughed with a hollow voice as he looked away. The tactician giving off as much subtly as a rhino sneaking through a crowded market place.

Seeing Robin retreat in his demeanor, Chrom patted him on the back and said, "I take it you are afraid of something as well."

"I ..." He winced feeling anxious and a bit cramped. "I get nightmares as well. Strong ones."

"Memories of Grima?"

Robin shook his head and stiffened his shoulders. "Memories of the wars." He replied blankly with little life in his voice. I never had the time to reflect considering we always needed to look forward, but now that I have time to stop and think, I remember seeing the bodies, and the flames. It's ... not something I would like to go on about."

"Right." Chrom lowered his head somberly. "You're not alone though. I've talked to soldiers from all three wars, if you include the one my father caused. It's common to come back from war and experience trauma."

Robin nodded knowing some of the shepherds struggled with it as well, "It's strange though, the nightmares only occur when I fall asleep at my desk, or Lucina's not in bed for some reason. When she is around, I don't need to worry about such things haunting my sleep. Even if bad thoughts do come into my mind I can just squeeze her hand and I feel better."

"Sounds like you both depend on each other to keeps any bad thoughts at bay." Chrom noted seeing a lot of parallels between the two.

"Yeah." He whispered back in a daze. "It's part of the reason I don't want to ask about her fear. Lucina has a habit of over correcting if she feels like she is doing something wrong, and if I say something to her she might restrain herself from getting close to compensate. Plus, it is nice to think that I can bring her some comfort by being next to her. I find it invigorating knowing that I can provide her with the same soothing peace that she gives me."

"I'm sure if you told her what you told me then you don't have anything to worry about." He remarked noting that his best friend was still willing to confide in him.

"Right." He nodded hesitantly. "But like I said it was only a part of the reason."

"What's the other?"

Glancing back at the Exalt, the tactician paused knowing he should phrase it a different way, or at least spare Chrom some of his ramblings, but he couldn't think of anything else other than what was in his heart. "If you were to ask me what I thought love meant when I proposed to her, it would be different from my answer now. I used to think it meant that we had such a strong bond that it could not be broken, but the more that I think about it, the more I realize that I am ... reliant on her. It's terrifying." Robin continued while forgetting his surroundings. "The thought that in a different timeline I would have never known her on such a deep level. Never been able to share a bed with the women I depend upon and cherish. It goes far beyond struggling with some bad dreams and waking up with a handful on her hair in my mouth. It's like I would lose a large part of who I am if she were the one to disappear."

Shaking his head in despair, Robin looked at the ground and sighed. "Chrom, I'm not sure what to make of this, but I've become obsessed. I crave the warmth she gives off, and it has grown worse as of late."

"I've got some bad news for you." Chrom said delicately. "It keeps getting worse. I doubt I could tell north from south without Sumia around."

"You couldn't do that before you were married." He remarked lowly. "But yeah, I've noticed those effects. Gods, and we have only been at this for about half a year. What kind of bumbling fool will I be five, or ten years from now?"

"I'll let you know when I get there." The Exalt chuckled faintly.

Holding his head with a small migraine, he cursed under his breath. "It's the small things she does that get me." Robin shrugged. "When Lucina wants to do something, she gets excited and her voice rises with a tint of joy, but once she catches herself she tries to downplay it and comes up with reasons why it would be silly and childish."

Nodding, Chrom encountered her doing the same thing when they were in the garden a couple of weeks ago. Rationalizing her emotions was another attribute that Lucina picked up from her world because she did not have the luxury of acting on them. They were only a hindrance in a fight for survival, but now it seemed to be the source of Robin's misery. "You can't deny it is refreshing to see her more open to trying new things."

"But it is so damn cute." Robin muttered depressed. "What is she expecting me to do? Just ignore her outburst or her desire to explore. That goes against my mission to spoil her silly."

"I'm afraid I can't help you there. Sumia is very direct with what she expects from me." The king remarked finding it difficult to believe that his wife was once timid and shy.

"Because if she was subtle with her requests you would still be wandering around clueless."

Giving a faint smile, Chrom laughed and said, "I guess we are going to have to face facts. We're both hopeless."

"Yeah." Robin agreed with a rough and callous voice. "I think we would have been better off if you had left me in a ditch when you found me."

"Maybe, but you have to admit our lives would have been boring had I done that." The all blue prince smirked.

"At least they would have been peaceful." He muttered back.

"Somehow I doubt that." Chrom elbowed his buddy in the side and said, "It seems like trouble follows us wherever we go."

"No kidding. I have two women sucking the life-force out of me." Robin paused, smiling at the thought even if he didn't mean to.

"Easy for you to say, I have four women who feel the need to analyze everything I do, and a fifth is on the way."

Robin laughed at that. Everything about their circumstances seemed to be a part of some weird and tormenting dream. "You've raised a hell of a family. You know that?"

"Ha, I know. And now we are surrounded on all sides by women who have it out for us, and I have no doubt they are plotting something. The two of us need to stick together to fight against their evil schemes."

"Don't worry Chrom, we will fight to the bitter end, but if worse comes to worse I'm pushing you off the cliff first."

...

As the day progressed the wildlife stayed away from the laughter of two comrades in arms. Both men took solace in stories about the antics of their families, but this meant their hunting trip would end in a bust. Their location was compromised after the two burst into hysterical laughter, and Robin couldn't shoot since Chrom kept punching him in the arm. The burden of politics and trade agreements melted off of Chrom's mind while Robin teased him about everything he could think of.


	8. To Follow In The Wake

"Okay, if we rig this pulley system here, and add a counter weight there, it-"

"Should send my father into the spiritual realm!" Cynthia cried excitedly.

"Hehe, yeah. Grandpa will soil his pants he will be so terrified." Morgan mused as they prepared their trap. A few days earlier they asked Frederick to draw a few 'recruitment' posters of Chrom which showed off the naked king as he hoisted Falchion in the air and stood atop a stone pedestal. Below his exposed, but leaf covered front was a caption reading 'I Want You!' However, the two miscreants made their own personal touches to the portraits for an added effect. Once the prince opened his bedroom door it would activate the pulley system that would send the poster flying into his face, and hopefully create a new form of fear and terror in the blue lord.

However, there were risks involved with this project, including the certainty of getting caught. "Are you sure this is okay Morgan? I heard you got in a lot of trouble last time we pranked my father."

"Yeah, my parents were not happy at all." Morgan frowned as Robin and Lucina forced her to apologize and be Chrom's assistance for a day. This meant she had to perform many undesirable tasks, and she wasn't allowed to make jokes about Chrom either or else she would be forced to take the alternative punishment of staying locked in her room. Even the thought of being immobile sent shivers down the energetic girl's spine. "But my parents stated they don't want me to create anymore traps that could get someone hurt. This is different so we should be fine. It will scar grandpa mentally, not physically."

"True, in that case we shouldn't need to worry." Cynthia agreed seeing no harm in it. Even if they did get in trouble the look on her father's face would be worth the risk. "Do you think we should ask Frederick to make more?"

"Nah, what we have is enough." Morgan smirked content with their work. "With some misdirection we can save ourselves the extra effort and make it look like there is a hundred of these."

"Okay." Cynthia nodded back satisfied. "I have to hand it to you Morgan. You always have the perfect scheme. It took Owain, Gerome, and I far longer to think of our plans before you joined, and Gerome wasn't much help in the first place. So you are a true honorary member of the Justice Cabal."

"Thanks." She smiled with great pride. "But I owe all my talents to my parents. They are the true masterminds when it comes to tricks and manipulation."

"Eh?" The pegasus hero-in-training asked with a confused glare. "I can understand Robin, but my sister too?"

"Ho ho, she was a savage beast in my time-line." Morgan smirked evilly. "You should've seen the tricks my mom came up with when she really wanted something. The first thing she would do is gently ask my father if he was open to her idea, and if he was hesitant that is when she pounced. As my father resisted she would give him her big blue puppy eyes that pleaded with the innocence of a lamb. That would instantly stun my father and keep his eyes glued on her. Then, if he still refused she would place a hand on his chest and come up with a list of reasons for how it would be beneficial for the both of them with her enthralling gaze intact. Should she need some extra oomph, my mother would press up against him and wrap an arm around his back while she sweetly cooed about how incredibly grateful she would be; playfully stroking his hair while my father stammered in an unbreakable trance."

"Wow, that sounds merciless. I didn't know Lucy had that in her." Cynthia gasped in wonder.

"It's what I grew up with." Morgan laughed. "But my father would get back at her. He had this meek forlorn look that melted her heart every time. When she was stubborn he also liked to pick her up from the ground and keep her there until she stopped struggling, which takes a lot of skill considering how agile my mother is. She would cry defiantly that 'It's not going to work this time!' but later succumb as he held her tighter and kissed her."

"Hehe, I doubt Gaius could swallow a condensed form of that type of sweetness without his face caving in." She mused knowing that Gaius would probably swear off candy for the rest of his life if that happened.

"You're right, they were insufferable." Morgan groaned as she pretended to strangle herself with her hands. "So I had only two options growing up. I could drown in the literally endless amount of demented and tooth decaying affection, or I could learn their tricks and use them to my advantage. For instance, I've learned a great deal about how to lead a conversation into what I want to talk about by watching those two in action. I've also realized that feinting innocence is a devastating ability that rivals the power of kings and queens."

Cynthia grinned wickedly knowing that her mother used her innocent look frequently. Since Lucina was such a daddy's girl she was able to do the same thing with extra effect. "You're right, Chrom never stood a chance against the three of us."

Giggling the sinister tactician added, "Make that four. Even when grandpa is about to lecture me I can pretend to be sorry which lightens his mood." Morgan beamed happily. "Although, I still haven't managed to perfect my look around my father. He only laughs at my attempt when I try to give him my best sweet and lovable face."

"Huh?!" Cynthia asked in dismay. "I didn't know it was possible for any mortal to ignore the face of an angel!"

Grumbling to herself, Morgan pouted that "It's because he's built up such a large tolerance due to the frequent expose. Like I said, my mother is a master at her trade. She can make her eyes shimmer with an otherworldly appearance. It's no wonder how easily my father fell for her, but it is still frustrating because he sees right through my attempts. I've tried a hundred different ways to enhance my cuteness, but it isn't enough. My dad has become desensitized to it."

"That's got to be rough. Chrom would _always_ bend to our will when we needed."

"Not me. I've had to earn it." The tactician sulked knowing that nothing came easy. "I can't tell you how maddeningly irritating it is to watch my mother or father easily get their way while I have to jump over hurdles. Even worse was that they knew exactly what the other was trying to do, but instead of fighting back they encouraged it. It was like a game to them. Everything was."

Cynthia tiled her head further and said, "Hmm?"

The aspiring tactician shrugged knowing that she would have to relive all this, "They hide it with their 'reserved' and 'proper' appearances, but my mom and dad are super competitive. Neither will yield defeat until well after their last options have been exhausted. Now that they have run out of enemies to fight they've resorted to challenging each other, or worse, me." Morgan felt a piece of her soul sink in her stomach as she said, "When they work together they are that more vicious. I have yet to beat them both in any type of board game or real life scenario because they pool their resources together, and they take some sick pleasure in their winning streak against their only daughter."

"I'm glad." Cynthia said while her eyes gleamed with determination.

"You enjoy my eternal suffering?" Morgan asked terrified.

"No, not that." The young cadet shook her head. "It's just hard for me to believe this is my sister we are talking about. After our parents passed away in battle I don't think I ever saw her smile. Like you said, when we were little we used to play games all the time in between Risen raids. Our mother would have a heart attack because of the trouble we got in. But afterwards ... there was silence. Lucy's sole mission was to avenge our family for what Grima did, and to protect us. Nothing else seemed important to her."

"I guess that is why it is so easy for my father to fall for her tricks." Morgan mumbled lowly. "Still, it was horrid. My life has been nothing but suffering and misery."

"Is that why you are always so giddy and excited?" She said unconvinced.

"If I wasn't so energetic how else would I have survived without those two overshadowing me?!" Morgan exclaimed finding it impossible to explain the torment she witnessed.

"You don't seem disturbed when their attention is on you." Cynthia smiled back knowing a thing or two about melodrama from her mother. "If it was so torturous why did you ask them to retell their war story that mostly involved them falling in love?"

"... I suppose I can't complain too much." She muttered lightly. "They were relentlessly annoying and starstruck, but before my dad's curse took hold of him we used to have a lot of fun together. Like, there was this one time where the three of us went ice skating in Regna Ferox after a diplomatic meeting, but neither Lucina or I knew how to skate. So father would teach me first and then lead my nervous mother by the hand to the center of the ice. Just as they were adjusting I lost control and bumped into them. They both went flying and fell on their backs while I regained my balance, but instead of getting mad they laughed uncontrollably. Soon they got back up and tried to chase after me, but my mom was still too off-balance to do anything. So she leaned on father while they both shouted that they would get me while I raced away. Despite their misgivings they loved me greatly ... even if my manipulation tactics didn't work on them"

"How old were you when they passed away?" Cynthia asked tentatively.

"14." Morgan's smile dropped as she looked towards the floor. "But my dad was sick for longer than that. It became obvious when I was ten that there was something wrong. Although, they knew about Grima's curse long before I was born." Shaking her head to remove the bad thoughts, Morgan said, "It was strange, I never noticed any sorrow in their eyes as the day drew near. Even when dad was suffering and my mom tried to save him with her life force, they still had that joyful gleam in their eyes. As if, it didn't matter. They weren't going to let the fear of death stop them from enjoying what little time they had left."

...

"Sounds a lot like my parents." Cynthia whispered in a daze. "I was a little younger though."

"Oh! Sorry!" Morgan quickly gave a big smile to lighten the mood. "I didn't mean to ramble on like that and make this a sour moment. We are here to prank Chrom so he will have a heart attack, remember?"

"No, its okay." The off-balance teenager reassured by returning a smile of her own. "It's just that our father died first. Lucy was older and looked up to him so she took his death incredibly hard." She said making a point to keep a brave face. "That's why I relied on the stories about my heroic and ruthless mother. She told us to be strong and celebrate life or else Grima would win, and she was still there with us for a while longer. Her words kept me going after all seemed lost, and I know my sis relied on them too.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to imagine what that was like." Morgan frowned in deep thought. Her mother had told her countless stories of their fight for survival. There was no promise of safety, and the constant paranoia of the next attack would become a fact of life. Even food was a rare commodity that was never promised. It was a far different lifestyle than the one Morgan grew up in. For the young tactician the most traumatic experience in her life was discovering her parents death. Before that she had been spoiled silly by her parents, even if they spoiled her in a different way than she would have liked. "I'm sorry Cynthia."

"Hey! Cut out that sorry stuff!" The pegasus knight protested while slashing her hand through the air. "I know it doesn't seem like a rosy fairy tale, but I would never want to trade it in." Cynthia proclaimed proud of her past. "Things only became uncomfortable and dangerous towards the end. Lucina, Owain, and Gerome were great hunters that knew how to track down our meals while Severa and I learned what plants were safe to eat by testing them on Inigio. And you know, we weren't alone. For most of our lives we had our parents, and there were strongholds that offered us a place to stay for a few nights. Grima may be scary, but his Risen are stupid and the stupid dragon couldn't be everywhere at once. As long as we kept moving we would be safe. So keeping my promise to my mother I did everything I could to find joy with the time we had. After all, that is why Owain and I created the Justice Cabal in the first place!"

"I know, but ..." Morgan winced feeling guilty. "It doesn't seem right. How can I be strong like you if I never faced such hardships? I promised to one day outshine both my parents, yet I've never had to worry about a place to sleep or finding something to eat."

"It still hurts like hell to see your parents pass away." Cynthia responded deeply with a hand on her chest. "You don't need to come from some horrible background to know how painful that is."

"Yeah ..." The tactician whispered back solemnly.

"So don't beat yourself up Morgan. Like you, I don't it take for granted knowing I have my parents back." Cynthia called out while clutching her right hand. "What hurt the most in my world was missing them. Not some stupid Risen or the cold weather. Just that desire to see them again. I wanted my father to call me his little pega-pony princess, and for my mom to help me finish creating the finest spear in the world. I would have preferred that instead of all the food and shelter in the world."

"Yeah ..." Morgan agreed again. Her heart conflicted with her mind that told her she was being too weak to admit it. After some time she shook off her feelings said, "Still, at this rate I am bound to live an uneventful life that is overshadowed by those two lovebirds. What can I do to surpass them if they keep treating me like their precious daughter?"

"Hmm. That's a tough one." Cynthia replied in deep thought. Mimicking Robin to come up with a genius master plan, she stroked her chin while looking at the ground troubled. Unfortunately, after a short while she could feel the steam pouring out of her ears as her head pressed against her skull with a painful sting. "I was hoping you had the answer for me."

"Eh?" Morgan replied surprised at that comment.

With a growing determination in her eyes, Cynthia cried, "You are not the only one wanting to become stronger. I owe Lucy a lot for keeping us safe. So I want to be stronger than her to repay the favor. I've been training nonstop, but once she started fighting next to Robin I've had a harder time keeping up."

"Same." The young tactician shrugged back. "It doesn't help that I lack any combat experience. I don't think my parents are all that excited about that prospect either."

"It doesn't help we ran out of baddies to fight either." Cynthia frowned knowing that there was no training better than live combat.

"I guess the two of us will need to work together if we hope to have a chance." Morgan said determined not to give up on her quest. She wasn't going to let any obstacle stop her.

"Huh?" Cynthia cried surprised. "Yeah! That's a great idea! As it stands there is nothing we can do to catch up alone. So we have to team up to close the gap."

"Not just in combat. I'll need your help beating my parents in board games too. I want to crush them in everything!" Morgan exclaimed hoping to take revenge for every shattering defeat her parents forced on her. Someone never told them that they were supposed to let their six-year-old daughter win a couple of times.

"Hmm?" The pegasus knight asked confused. "What's a board game?"

"Oh, that's right I haven't shown you yet." Morgan plunked herself on the head and realized that she had to introduce them to Lucina as well. "It's like chess, but less strategy and more fun."

"So ... checkers?" She asked squinting her eyebrows

"Even better!" Morgan cried excitedly. "You can create your own little word, and imagine that your piece is a apart of a heroic journey."

"That does sound like fun!" Cynthia replied interested.

"Oh it is. I played it all the time in the future trying to find some way to outsmart my parents."

" ... Hey Morgan, speaking of the future." The cadet called out nervously. "You know some stuff that happens to me, right?"

"Some, but like my mother I can't be certain anymore. Naga said that once my parents were spared it would drastically change the world. I guess because everyone would suffocate from their sweetness." Morgan shook her head fearing what this future might be like. It seemed like her arrival added another layer of assurance and connection between her parents. That was something she didn't know was possible without the world imploding first.

"Well, do you now if I ... well if I find someone like my sister did?" Cynthia asked timidly. "To be honest, I'm a little envious of her."

"You were married, yes." She nodded back not giving away any important details. "I liked him."

With her eyes raising in curiosity, Cynthia passionately cried, "What was he like?! Was he tall, and brave, and good looking. Wait, do I already know him, or have I yet to meet my soul mate?!"

"He was interesting." She replied back grinning. "As for your second question, yes."

"Yes I know him, or yes I haven't met him?" Cynthia questioned fiercely.

"Yes." The tactician said, unmoved.

"Come on! As your new training partner you have to tell me!"

"Sorry, no can do. I wasn't even allowed to tell my parents about their marriage if I arrived too early like Laurent did." Morgan called out blankly. "Naga's orders."

"Grr." She growled back. "But wait! The first time you saw Lucy and Robin you jumped into their arms without checking to see if they were married or not."

"I lost my memory. So I forgot my promise" Morgan said calmly as if it was a passing statement. She had been fortunate enough to only temporarily forget parts of her life, whereas Robin had his mind wiped clean when Grima tried to possess his body.

"So just forget again!" She exclaimed.

"Then how would I remember to tell you about your future husband?"

"Nngh. My head." Cynthia winced as she held her hands on the side of her head and rubbed her temples. "This time travel stuff is so confusing!"

"How about this?" Morgan said happily. "I'll tell you after we get strong enough to beat my parents at everything."

"But I'll probably have already married by then." Cynthia cried back knowing that would not be an easy challenge, assuming it was possible in the first place.

"Perfect! Then I'll be able to keep both my promises."

"That doesn't seem fair to me." She pouted back.

Smiling, Morgan said proudly, "Then in return I vow to help the Justice Cabal with its goals to make the world a brighter place just like your mother wanted. I swear that to you."

Hesitantly, Cynthia agreed and cried, "Alright. But you have to keep your promise!"

"You have my word as the daughter of the two most insufferable parents in the world." Morgan cried while pledging her life to that mission. "Besides, I would never miss the opportunity to mess with grandpa!"

"Hehe, yeah. Neither would I. It's too much fun."

...

* * *

 _Two hours later_

 _..._

"Phew, what a day." Chrom stretched out his back and tried to get the kink out of his neck after a long morning hunting in the forest with his best friend. The two managed to snare a few laughs, but lacked an animal to bring back for dinner. Nonetheless, it proved a tiring venture to be in a cramped bush for hours on end while Robin harassed him about his life. So the worn and muddy king looked forward to the solace of a warm bath that could soak away the aches and grime of the forest. Little did the king know of the chain of events that would haunt the rest of the day as he looked for refuge.

As the tumblers moved and Chrom opened the door, the recruitment poster fell in one swift motion. The weight of a large rock attached to the poster acted as a way to hasten the descent and catch the king off guard. In turn, the speed and momentum of the rock nearly knocked out Chrom in the process if he hadn't dodged the incoming projectile.

...

"Ahhh!" Chrom staggered back as the weight piece of paper swung forward. With his heart racing and the adrenaline pouring through his veins to sharpen his senses, the blue lord could make out the strokes of the sketched drawing with great detail.

At first glance the shirtless figure he saw looked strong and brave as he rose his sword in the air. Then, as the drawing came into focus he noticed a swirl of pegasus dung on his head and a horrible case of acne. Raising Falchion in the air, the man seemed pain stricken as if the weight was far greater than the king could hold, and the royal insignia on his arm was running off like ink. The once strong abs the mans possessed were replaced with flab and a red diagonal rash. The graceful leaf covering his lower region was shaved and reduced significantly to imply a lack of royal pedigree. Furthermore, there was some strange fungus growing on his leg as he stood atop a crumbling rock pedestal. The caption reading underneath the decayed and grotesque figure proclaimed with a perverted grin that "I Want You!"

Horrified at the monstrosity, Chrom wildly tore the drawing into pieces to remove the image out of his head. The terror and ferocity in his movements left the parchment into indistinguishable bits by the time he was finished. Yet, to his dismay there was another sheet hidden behind the former drawing. Thankfully for the king there was not a second picture, but a different message that would insight more terror in the poor king.

 _Hi grandpa! I hope you liked the drawings Cynthia and I made of you. I've placed some of them across the castle so everyone can be inspired by your benevolent and bumbling rule. Don't worry, I know how modest you are so I hid them in hard to reach places that only a few of the staff will see, but I am sure they will be impressed upon their discoveries._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your favorite little angel *wink*_

 _..._

 **"Morgan!"**


	9. Of Their Footsteps

Lucina hummed peacefully as she walked through the castle hallways with a large brown paper bag in her left hand while she rested her right on Falchion. Lately it had become a common occurrence to see the blue princess smile as she passed by the pillars and stone archways and today was no exception. Upon Frederick's request, she recently finished testing the recruits for a new division of shepherds who would replace the old guard. Most former shepherds returned to their homelands or pursued new goals which left their group thin in ranks and in need of fresh faces.

In a sense, it was strange for her to see the new squad of men and women that would add to the proud shepherd name. It was hardly the rag-tag team of comrades she was familiar with that argued over their favorite types of cheese with more passion and fury than you would see on the battlefield. However, she took comfort knowing that Frederick and Stahl would lead the group with the same principles that her father intended. Much like the rest of the world, the times were changing and so were the roles. Even Lucina's responsibilities had changed in ways that would have left her former self aghast in shock and horror. Regardless if she would admit it, she was a part of this timeline now and she was no longer worried about how her actions might shape it.

"Ah! Princess Lucina!" A cry came a distance away from a man in a pale blue coat embroidered with gold stitching along the sides to go with his neatly pressed grey trousers. As he stepped closer Lucina noticed that he was a tall man with broad shoulders and carried a statesmen like stature. "Forgive my interruption my lady, but my name is Reginald. I am the mayor to a kind and spirited town to the west known as Atlia, and I have a proposal for you."

Caught off guard, Lucina stepped back by instinct and said politely, "Well uh, I'm flattered by your offer Sir Reginald, but I must decline. I am already married to a man who I love and cherish with all my heart. So I cannot accept your proposal."

"Huh?" The blonde haired mayor squinted his eyes confused for a moment. "Oh! Ha ha! Good one my lady. You had me going there for a second. I see the tactician's famous humor and wit has rubbed off on you."

Lucina gave an awkward smile realizing she must have mistaken his intentions. Normally when Inigo said something like that he was serious, but she shook it off and said, "Y-yes. Robin has an annoying habit of influencing those around him."

"Indeed. I knew from our first encounter long before he was a prince that he possessed a unique talent among the royal court." He said fondly as if referring to an old friend from days past.

Interested, Lucina said, "I see, so you've met with my husband before?"

"I'm afraid our paths only crossed twice for an arrangement between my town and the royal court so I can't say I know him well, but I happen to be a great judge of character." He proclaimed proudly. "From the very start I knew he held great potential. Three years later and my keen instinct are validated as usual."

The mayor seemed a little too sure of himself, but Lucina supposed it was for good reason. Even her father had noticed the skills Robin possessed before he had proven himself. "He is a special case."

"That he is." He replied in an elegant manner. "Which is why on the behalf Atlia I would like to invite you and Prince Robin to our humble home so you can see our lush fields and vibrant meadows that have no equal. Our chickens are prize possessions that pilgrims flock to see in droves, and you'll find that our hospitality and generosity is fortified upon the roots of the great oak tree in our town square that has outlived even our wisest of elders. Even ."

Seeing that he was quite proud of his homeland, Lucina said, "That all sounds lovely. However, what does this have to do with your proposal?"

"Before I answer that, I would like to state something." He spoke with a grandiose tone like he was in front of a large crowd. "Robin and I, well, we had a minor spat last time we spoke. The two of us disagreed on the details of a construction project. Naturally, the two of us are fierce patriots so the tensions and passions were high when we debated, but now that time has passed I wish to mend an old wound and restore relations."

"I see." She nodded back wondering more about the project. Normally Robin was reserved and stoic when meeting with officials which is why she found the mayor's story surprising. "But if you intend to repair ties with my husband, then why come to me?"

"Because my lady, you are his eyes and ears." He remarked nobly. "A request for an audience from a man of my stature would likely go unnoticed, but as a princess to the crown and a devoted wife I know your words would carry far greater sway. I do beg your pardon for me to ask such an intrusive favor, but I promise it is only to benefit the ties between my city and the country. We all carry a responsibility to restore prosperity after so many trying years of war."

Gloomily, Lucina frowned knowing that in many cases the wounds of war could never fully be healed, but that would not stop them from trying to minimize the losses. The last five months had been dedicated to that purpose, and she would not turn down anyone offering help. "I cannot make any promises Sir Reginald and I do not know the specifics of what caused such a commotion between the two of you, but I will talk to my husband about your request."

"I'm honored my lady." He bowed respectfully with a graceful tone. "And my invitation to visit Atlia still stands. It's a beautiful place, and I believe it would mark a perfect place to meet and discuss the future. It also makes a wonderful vacation spot in the event that you and Prince Robin wish to stay and enjoy our renowned hospitality."

"Like I said, I can't make any promises." Lucina said sincerely. "Robin is a busy man and he is notorious for overextending himself."

"Of course, I understand completely. Running a city gives me scant time to myself. I doubt the tactician has a chance to rest even after his long day is finished." He lauded with a flare in his voice.

"I do keep him busy." She nodded back feeling slightly guilty for taking so much of his spare time. However, she had no intention of changing that.

"Eh?" The mayor's face contorted not expecting that type of response. "Oh! Right. I suppose having a family is another ordeal in itself."

Lucina gave a soft chuckle back and said, "You have no idea."

* * *

...

Shortly after their conversation Lucina returned her attention towards her original destination. Walking a little faster than usual to make up for some lost time, she passed through the familiar corridors and hallways until she reached a lone wooden door that was sealed off from most of the castle. The reason for its seclusion was to give its occupant some peace and avoid distractions that would inevitably come along during chaotic day that always followed.

Knocking on the door, Lucina called out and said "Robin, are you in there?"

"No." A muffled voice replied through the door.

Shaking her head, the princess stepped forward to enter the small room filled with shelves of books. As usual there were papers scattered across his desk and one weary tactician focused on his work. To the side of the large desk were empty ink vials as the tactician scribbled away his signature on some forms. Lucina was surprised he could keep his sanity half the time in this stuffy room, but she recalled that he was often arms deep in paperwork even during war time. It was another strange thing about this world to her.

"What brings royalty to my office?" Robin joked while he turned his seat around to face his wife.

"Lunch." She replied while raising the paper bag in her hand. "I can't have you skipping meals on me again."

"Right, right. I have to start taking care of myself." He replied verbatim in a monotone and dejected voice. He had been given the lecture enough to know it would be unwise to test her patience.

In turn, Lucina smiled knowing her message was starting to get across and said, "Don't forget that. I intend to keep you around for as long as possible."

Sighing, he said, "Yes princess."

With her smile widening, she dragged a nearby chair with her to the desk while Robin cleared the clutter away so they would have a space to eat. The two tried to share lunches together whenever their schedules allowed it, and it proved a great way to break up a long work day. "How has work been?"

"Alright. A lot of paperwork, but nothing out of the ordinary. Although, if this keeps up I'll have to order a forced march just to get the blood flowing through my veins again." He muttered while moving around in his chair to get the kink out of his neck.

"You are welcome to cross swords with me if you wish to exercise." Lucina offered as she frequently enjoyed those moments.

Grimacing, Robin instinctively clutched his left shoulder as their last duel ended with a sharp blow that rattled him for two days. "Once a week is enough."

"If you say so." She nodded while passing Robin his turkey sandwich. "However, I didn't see you complaining when I tended to your injury."

Blushing slightly, he said "Trust me, if I had the stamina I would challenge you to a match everyday. Unfortunately there would be nothing left of me to tend to if we kept that pace."

"You sell yourself too short." Lucina cried earnestly. "Part of the reason I love our sparring matches is because you keep me on my toes. You know me so well that if I make a mistake I will pay the price for it, and it's an exhilarating feeling knowing I have such a worthy opponent to train with."

"That's the problem. It's your excitement that usually leaves me with bruises." He murmured lowly. "I know you try to lessen the blow, but it still packs a punch."

"Sorry dear." She replied embarrassed knowing that she lacked self control when they trained together. The skill that they fought with made it difficult for her to tone things down, especially since Robin had a habit of tapping into her childish side. "I do appreciate you putting up with my antics though. Even dueling my father doesn't offer the same thrill as facing the man I rely on to watch my back."

Scratching the back of his head nervously Robin said, "Yes, well, it's only those rare moments that I manage to hold my ground and tip the scales that gives me the strength to keep going. Otherwise you would have crushed my spirit by now."

"Don't be silly, I doubt anything could crush your spirit. It is that determination in your eyes which makes our matches all the more fun" Lucina smiled widely.

"You have a demented idea of what fun is." He murmured while noticing the familiar spark in his wife's eyes which was a worrying sign. It was the same chilling look she gave when she was ready to strike. "Most couples enjoy taking a picnic or watching the stars. Not fighting to the death against a sinister and unstoppable force that vaguely resembles a princess."

"I don't see why couples wouldn't enjoy all three of those things." She said playfully. "Besides, you take great delight in those moments where you have me disarmed and pinned to the ground. I dare say you seem to have the same sinister look in your eyes that you claim I hold when you emerge victorious. _Especially_ when our bodies are pressed together and I lay defenseless in your arms.

Immediately, Robin's cheeks burned a bright crimson as his wife gave him an accusing glare. "Well, uh, um. You see, it j-just happens by chance. And I would never. I mean, I do find you to be, b-but that doesn't mean!

"No need to be embarrassed, love." She teased her babbling husband with a beaming smile. "I must admit that even in defeat I find those moments to be invigorating, and to the victor goes the spoils.

 _"Anyways!"_ He cried trying to change the topic before things got you of hand. "You went through all this trouble to bring me lunch and I haven't even touched it yet!" The tactician urged while stuffing half the sandwich in his mouth before he even began chewing.

In turn Lucina giggled knowing that she finally had a weapon to tease Robin with after enduring his constant jokes for ages. The tactician had gone far too long without being challenged and seeing him tense up was a victory in its own regard. "Does it taste alright? I was a bit delayed getting here and I hope the tomatoes haven't turn to mush because of it."

With a full mouth, Robin had difficulties speaking, or biting down for that matter, but he managed to say, "Clastse grape."

"Come again?"

Shaking his head, he swallowed a piece of his sandwich and said while gasping for air, "It tastes great. Thank you, dear."

"I'm glad." She smiled while biting into her sandwich, albeit with less haste than her husband. "If I had known you were that hungry though I would have packed you a larger meal."

Shortly after catching his breath, Robin downed a glass of water to clear out the pieces of bread stuck to the inside of his cheeks. His face had turned slightly pale, but that could have been caused by a number of factors. "This is more than enough, I was just ... eager to eat."

"I can see that." The princess giggled back.

"Yes, well." The tactician racked his brain looking for something say without acting like such klutz. "You said you were delayed?"

Lucina nodded and said, "I had a man approach me with a proposal."

Suddenly, his demeanor became more serious, "Who was this?"

"Reginald was his name." She replied surprised to see Robin react the same way she had. "He claims to be the mayor of Atlia."

"Reginald ..." He repeated with that name sounding vaguely familiar. "Is he taller than me?"

"A little. He has an outgoing personality as well"

"Right, I think I remember him." He grumbled under his breath. "Makes sense he would try to make a move on you."

"No, that was not his intention." Lucina shook her head noticing the determined look in his eyes. "I meant to say he wanted to ask a favor."

The tactician leaned back in his chair realizing that he misunderstood and said. "Oh. I see. I won't have to kill him then."

"I think you might be overreacting." She warned.

"Me?" Robin laughed. "Lucina, the last time we went to a royal ball you were holding my arm so tight that I thought you were going to tear it off. The heavens help any woman who would dare try to approach us."

"I was merely marking my territory." Lucina replied causally. "Back in my world my mother told me many stories about how unkind women tried to earn my father's favor. They would use their sex appeal to try to garner his influence, but my father was stronger and wiser than them."

With a faint smile, Robin said, "Funny you should mention that, I seem to remember a certain princess accusing me of trying to woo the queen with my charms."

Gritting her teeth, she said "I may have misjudged the situation. Little did I know that you spent so much time with my mother as a way of distracting me from your true intentions."

"I'm not that clever." He chuckled back. "Still, I hope you view me in the same light as your father when it comes to fending off women."

"Of course, my love. I trust you completely." She smiled radiantly and reached out to grab his hand. "Still, I'd rather not let those harpies think they have a chance of stealing you away from me. As long as they are made aware that you are mine, and only mine, then it will save us any interruptions."

"That's not possessive at all." Robin joked back.

"It's in my nature." The princess said proudly. "All my life I have dedicated it to protecting those I care about. You can't blame me for ensuring that the man I hold in the most regard is safely in my arms. I would use the same force to protect Morgan should anyone try to harm her."

Seeing the fierce look in her eyes, the tactician resigned and said, "Then you can't complain if I do the same for you."

Nodding back, she scooted her chair closer to him and said, "I suppose not, but don't worry love. Even if he had proposed to me you would have nothing to fear. I am forever yours."

"I wasn't worried." He smiled back while leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek. "I just thought it would be more merciful. With me his death would have been quick and painless, but should he make advances on you I don't think you would be as kind."

Lucina smiled at that and said, "You have a point there."

With that problem out of the way, Robin was curious to why the mayor of a small town approached his wife in the first place. "But this Reginald fellow. What did he want?"

"He seeks an audience. He seems to believe that the relations between the two of you are strained." Lucina informed.

"So he went through you to get to me." Robin muttered back. "I'm not sure I like that."

"I suspect he feared he would be turned down if he talked to you directly. Is there bad blood between you two?"

Robin raised his shoulders and said, "I barely remember his name. So I don't recall any of our encounters."

"Strange, he at least seemed sincere in his belief that there was a wedge between relations." Lucina replied curiously. "He invited us to his city as a way of reconciling his differences.

"Odd." The tactician said perplexed.

"He also claimed that I was humorous." She added finding that to be important.

Raising an eyebrow, Robin said, "That is how you know he is lying through his teeth. You can do many things dear, but humor is not one of them."

"Hmph, it just so happens that I have been practicing in my spare time to come up with jokes." She remarked slightly hurt by his remark.

"Is that so?" He replied unconvinced.

Lucina nodded and said, "What do you call a pegasus that doesn't want to fly?"

Playing along Robin said, "I don't know. What?"

"A horse!"

Blinking a couple of times, the tactician paused and said, "Er, yeah. That's ... a great joke."

Frowning, the princess had hoped to get a different reaction from him, but she figured that maybe he heard it before. "Okay, but did you hear about the statue of a general that had the entire left side of his body cut off? It was a tragic thing to see, but he is all right now."

"... Like I said, the mayor was lying through his teeth."

"He did like to exaggerate..." She muttered lightly. "But despite his eccentric behavior I do think he meant well."

"I'm sure he did, but be on guard Lucina." Robin warned carefully. "It's not just suitors that are looking to gain our favor. Nobles are infamous for trying to bribe and sweet talk those in higher positions of power."

"Right." She nodded back. "I'm aware of their tactics. Although, even if Sir Reginald is trying to use us I think it would be good to visit the town. It's a great chance to see more of the country that we are responsible for looking after. It does mean a lot to me as a princess to understand what our people think. I've also heard they are also famous for their prized chickens. So the trip should be egg-cellent.

"Lucina." Robin replied flatly. The sweet and innocent eyes of his wife making it hard to turn away.

"Yes dear?" She beamed back.

"Never change."

* * *

 _ **a/n**_

 _ **I had a lot of fun writing this chapter because you get to see the contrast in Lucina's character from the past. When in a new situation or with a stranger like Reginald she is formal and reserved. However, like her mother she has grown far more confident in herself around her family, and especially around her husband because of his encouragement. This allows her to be more open and bold about her feelings, much to the tactician's dismay.**_

 _ **Meanwhile, Robin who is a big goofball has always faked his confidence. As he admitted to Chrom a couple of chapters ago, there is still a part of him that finds it difficult to sum up his feelings. Strong emotions and logical thinking normally don't make good combos. Unfortunately for him, Lucina has fully embraced her feelings so she is eager to taunt Robin and build up his self-esteem to return the favor.**_

 ** _This is important because Robin is nearing a breaking point. And as Morgan would say from her own experiences, her parents haven't reached their final form. Once Lucina fully boosts Robin's confidence there will be dire consequences._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Also, despite the endless fluff, this story is meant to highlight how Robin and Lucina are still developing as characters. Because despite the celebrations and tears that came with Grima's defeat, there is still more room for them to grow as characters. Which is terrifying!_**


	10. As Their Efforts Brought

It was a quiet night in Ylisse as the crescent moon shinned over the horizon. The lunar reflection provided a faint light around the castle as most of it occupants slept through the cold and bracing air. Even Frederick was fast asleep as the clock had not yet struck three in the morning. Instead the only people awake inside the castle were part of the night patrol. Their mission was to prevent any future assassins from disturbing the royal family after their last miss. Clearing the walls of clefts was easy, but finding loyal gatekeepers took longer. Nonetheless, on this frigid night it was not an attack from assassins that the royal family needed to be worried about.

Rather, it was the cries and moans of someone in agony that hastily woke up Robin in a panic. The groans sounded like someone was drowning as they choked and gagged in anguish. Unable to breathe, they had to resort to short bursts of panting to keep from suffocating. Immediately, Robin turned to the other side of the bed and had his worst suspicions confirmed as his wife's side lay empty. Only two stray pillows scattered on the floor told the story of someone rushing out of bed.

"Lucina?" Robin called out determining that the torturous cries came from their bathroom. Unfortunately, his call was met with more wheezing and the sound of someone violently throwing up. Hurriedly getting out of bed, the tactician made his way to the bathroom door and swung it open to see a shadowy figure hunched over on her knees with the moon casting a dim light down her cobalt hair.

"Gods." Lucina cried as she ducked her head and hurled out the remnants of her last meal into a wooden bucket. The sharp pressure in her stomach felt like someone had punch her repeatedly while they shoved a searing flame down her throat. Her eyes were moist, her face had turned horridly pale, and every muscle in her back ached as she weakly held on to the bucket with both of her hands.

Kneeling to the side of her, Robin gently gathered the disheveled strands of her hair and bundled them behind her back so they would not get in the way. Once done, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder to help sturdy the princess as she leaned some of her weight on him. Without saying a word, Lucina spent the next ten minutes trying to regain her strength as she sporadically needed to return to the bucket. Each time the tactician kept her steady to ease some of her struggles.

...

"T-thanks." She huffed believing that the episode finally passed. A cold sweat beading down her forehead as she felt dizzy and disoriented.

Still holding on, Robin looked over to his wife's condition and said, "Can I get you water or something to eat?"

Breathing heavily she tensed up with the bubbling in her stomach resurfacing. "No, I fear it might come back up."

"Better than heaving up an empty stomach." He muttered concerned.

Grimacing, she closed her eyes and said gingerly, "Dear, I'm a little light-headed. Can you take me back to bed first?"

"Sure."

With both of her hands on top of Robin's shoulders she pulled herself up with some extra help. The two slowly rising to their feet as Lucina rested her weight on him. They then began the short trek to their bed. Although, it seemed longer to the princess who was short of breath. Once there she slowly eased herself on top of the sheets and expected Robin to follow her, but he had other ideas. Quickly making his way back to the bathroom, he picked up a clean bucket in case there was another incident while also grabbing a pitcher of fresh water. Despite being difficult to see in the shadows of night, he carefully poured a glass so she could wash out the bad taste in her mouth.

"Drink this, please." Robin insisted fearing she would only get worse if she was dehydrated.

Hesitantly, she accepted the glass and took small sips. She could feel the cold water slosh down into her stomach and swish around. The reaction making her shiver involuntarily. "I'm sorry for waking you."

"None of that." The tactician warned as he had more pressing concerns to tend to. "How are you feeling?"

"Drained." She muttered lightly. "And my back hurts."

"Anything else." Robin asked while checking her forehead for a fever. Surprisingly, she didn't seem to be burning up.

"I feel a little nauseous."

"Don't worry, I brought a bucket over so you won't need to run back to the bathroom." He reassured while running his fingers through her hair as a friendly gesture.

"Robin." Lucina paused while looking at her caretaker with apprehension. "This might be contagious so you should step back."

With a faint chuckle the tactician said, "It's a little late for that. If you are sick then I caught it when I kissed you before we fell asleep."

"That was unwise." She frowned.

"Probably, but I've never been good at thinking straight when you are near." He chuckled with a confident smile that she had grown used to seeing. "Although, you are not running a fever so maybe it is something else."

"I hope so." The princess weakly nodded back. The thought of bringing harm to her husband felt worse than her ailment.

"Did you eat anything that tasted funny for dinner?"

With a guilty look on her face she said "... The fish was a little rubbery."

Raising an eyebrow Robin said, "I thought you sent it back."

"No." She shook her head. "I had it reheated so it would not go to waste."

"Lucina." The tactician scowled back. "We've been over this. You no longer need to worry about a shortage of food."

She bit her lip while not able to look her husband in the eye, "I know, but it seems so wrong. That fish could have fed my friends for a day in my time."

"And it would have gotten them all sick too." He reprimanded.

"I'm sorry." Lucina said lowering her head ashamed. "Normally I have a strong stomach so I didn't think anything of it."

Not able to stay mad for long, Robin sighed and said, "Yes, well. It's not healthy Lucina. If you intend to see me live a long time then you better start looking after your own well-being too."

Seeing his point she apologized, "You're right. I'll be more careful from now on."

"Good." He replied relieved. Thinking back, he was surprised she did not get sick more often after all the stress she used to put on her body. He didn't want to imagine the difficulties she had adapting to this world, and she wasn't immune to the flu either. Still, it was an odd sight to see his wife so weak. Even after Grima's defeat her work ethic didn't change, only her mission. "Is there anything else I can get you? I've had my share of experiences hanging my head over a bucket."

"I'm fine, thank you." The all blue princess replied flattered at his concern.

"Then you should get some rest. Sumia always told me it was the best cure."

With a faint curve of her lips, Lucina remembered hearing that from her mother as well. "Actually ..." She hesitated not wanting to burden her husband any further, but her desires got the better of her.

"Yes?" Robin asked with his attention fully on her.

"My shoulders feel stiff." She mentioned meekly with a sparkle in her eyes.

Skeptical of her request the tactician glared back and said, "That's not what I meant."

"You said anything." Lucina reminded with a sweet elegance in her voice.

Shaking his head, the tactician sighed and begrudgingly gave into her request. With some effort Lucina managed to pull herself up so that Robin could get behind her, and he sat with his legs separated so the princess could rest her back on his stomach. "How's that?" The tactician asked as he pushed his fingers into her shoulder blades.

"Mmm." She approved readily. "A little harder."

Robin mumbled under his breath feeling like a sucker, but he obliged knowing that it was the only experience she would enjoy after waking up with such a violent case of food poisoning. "You are lucky I love you."

"Very lucky." Lucina murmured as she grabbed a part of his tactician's coat and wrapped it around her for some warmth. They stayed like this for a while as Robin massaged her aches away until his eyes started to droop. Yet, there was still one last thing on her mind that she wanted to ask before she let her husband rest. "Robin?"

"... Yes?" he asked hesitantly fearing what else she had in mind. All he wanted to do now was go back to sleep. He didn't know what time it was but he was sure it was late.

"Did you change anything when you took a bath? New soap, perhaps?" She muttered tiredly with her eyes also starting to weigh on her.

"Er, no. Why?" He replied unsettled.

"You smell nice." She mentioned softly while nudging his cloak closer to her face. "Really nice."

"Uh, thank you?" Robin stammered unsure how else to respond.

"I noticed it earlier today too." Lucina remarked thinking that she had imagined things. "I mean, I have always enjoyed you presence, but it seems stronger tonight. It's like smelling two fragrant flowers at the same time instead of one."

"I, um, don't know what to tell you." He replied both confused and unnerved. "Maybe its just an effect from the food?"

"Must be." She pondered for a moment before she found it difficult to keep her eyes open any longer. The calming effect dissipated some of her discomforts while she rested her head on Robin's chest. The all blue princess could only hope her food poisoning did not come back during the night because she did not want to disrupt her husband a second time after his efforts to soothe her. At least, that was the reasoning she came up with while using Robin as her personal pillow and blanket.

* * *

...

"Father?" Morgan called noticing that he was starting to daydream in the middle of her battle plan for conquering the world.

She was explaining her idea to domesticate penguins for winter warfare. She believed they would make excellent runners to provide information from the front lines and improve morale among the battalions. After all, no one would suspect a waddling penguin was carrying high-profile information, and if caught they would fight back with such ferocity and cunning that no one would be able to steal their secrets. Nonetheless, even the young bluenette admitted it was a bit of a far-fetched idea since the Ylissean army did not specialize in winter warfare. Nor did it snow often enough to house a squadron of penguins, but it was an excellent way of passing time as the two sat across from each other during a bumpy four-hour carriage ride to the city of Atlia.

"Father!" She cried a second time to get his attention.

"Whuh?" Robin eyes widened as he snapped out of his thoughts. "You said something, Morgan?"

"I was just explaining the logistics of my idea!" She pouted knowing that all her effort had gone to waste.

"Oh, sorry Morgan." Robin muttered tiredly while rubbing his left eye to remove the sand and gunk forming at the edge. "You were saying something about a partnership with Regna Ferox, right?"

"Yeah! I was thinking we could rotate our penguin squadron based on the season of the year. They could probably get the most training there too!"

Yawning, Robin covered his mouth and said with a muffled voice, "Sounds good. Maybe we should send Vaike up north too. I'm sure he would love it up there without a shirt on."

"Most definitely! We can make him one the leader of the penguin division!" Morgan cried excitedly.

"I'll be sure to inform him of his reassignment." The tactician muttered back halfheartedly.

"... Father? Are you feeling alright?" Morgan asked concerned. He usually loved hearing about her schemes and ideas.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm a little tired after last night." Robin muttered back with a minor headache.

"How's mom?" She questioned not knowing much of the details.

"She's stubborn like always." He shrugged. "She insisted on coming despite nearly throwing up her lungs."

Knowing how head-strong her mother could be Morgan said, "I'm surprised you talked her out of it."

"Sumia helped." The tactician replied grateful. "Lissa also said she would take a look at her condition to see if she could speed up her recovery. It's nothing serious, but we wanted to be on the safe side."

"I guess I'll have to be extra energetic today to make up for her absence!" Morgan exclaimed while raising her fist in the air.

Robin normally would have tensed up at a statement like that, but he ignored it. Despite the frequent bumps in the road he had a feeling that spending time with Morgan would be the only good thing to come from today. The one thing Robin loathed above all else was politics, and he would gladly leave Chrom to suffer that fate as king. Unfortunately, the mayor of Atlia had singled him out personally. Normally he could rely on Lucina to keep his mind off of things, but with her gone he had a feeling that the meeting with the mayor would drag on for hours. "I might need to borrow some of your energy if I want to make it through the day."

"Sorry, no can do!" She cried fiercely. "I can't have you tapping into my reserves or else I won't be able to harass Chrom when we come back."

"Good luck with that. I don't see us getting home until well after dinner."

"No worries! Be it dawn or dusk I'll find a way to surprise grandpa!"

Maybe it was because he was tired, but he didn't understand where his two girls got all their energy. Morgan was always bouncing off walls, and Lucina seemed to match her energetic spirit as of late. After restraining herself for years Lucina was practically jumping at any chance to try something new while tugging on his arm the entire way. Had the three wars not hardened his resolve he would question his ability to keep up with either.

"Morgan. You said it took your mother and I two years before we had you, right?"

"Yeppers. Why do you ask?"

"Just double checking." Robin said while taking some comfort in that. This morning left Robin with some lingering concerns that he needed to be reassured of. Particularly Lucina's last comments before she fell asleep had unsettled him the most. "I'd like to know how much time I have left before I have to deal with a second version of you. It's difficult keeping up as it is."

"Hehe. I don't have a clue what you are talking about." She giggled mischievously.

Not buying into her fake angelic smile Robin said, "I mean it. You are always coming up with some nefarious scheme and your mother doesn't understand the concept of relaxing. It's challenging to keep up half the time."

"That's your problem, not mine." She teased

"I'm aware." He shrugged while placing a hand on his forehead. The tactician made the mistake of meddling with time travel, and he was paying a heavy price for it now.

...

After some teasing Morgan went back to explaining her plans to conqueror the world while the tired tactician added his own perspective. The two engaged in one ridiculous idea after the next as a way to pass the time. However, their conversations would usually get so in-depth that many outsiders would mistake them for serious debates. Not only did Robin want to incorporate her ideas of training penguins for field operations, but he also inquired about their roles. For instance, how well could they be used as a flanking force during battles near a river or lake. What type of food would they be fed if there was a shortage of fish? How would morale be effected when more gold was spent on equipment for penguins compared to foot soldiers? If trained penguins turned out to be the most deadly creature in the world, then who would stop them in the event of an uprising?

Each of these questions were answered with the same deliberation and methodical thinking that you would expect to find in a war room. By the time they finished they could have submitted a report that looked official enough to convince some generals to approve a trial run. Although, many of those generals would have been low in ranking. Nevertheless, as the two engaged in their banter the boredom quickly passed and before they realized it they had reached their destination. A small city with luscious meadows and prized chicken farms. It truly was as picturesque as the flamboyant mayor had described it.

"Huh, we are here already?!" Morgan said surprised.

"I guess so." He muttered while looking around at his surroundings.

"The fields are beautiful, mom would love them." She marveled looking at the grassy landscape that covered the hills and valleys. The moisture in the air enhanced the smell of the grassy blades while also providing a fertile growing ground for the local flowers. Blue and purple petals dotted the green fields with an occasional red or white flower mixed in.

"We'll be sure to describe it to her when we get back." Robin remarked wishing that she was here. "In the meantime, get ready to take notes. You are about to see what dying of boredom looks like." Robin grumbled with his headache reforming.

"You reeeeally hate these meetings, huh?"

"I would rather spend a day training with Frederick. At least something gets accomplished during my suffering." He complained knowing how this day was going to play out. The mayor would gush about his homeland then mention how Atlia was a strong and valuable partner during the wars. After some pleasantries they would discuss the state of the royal family. A toast would be given to the king, and then the mayor would ramble on about his ambitions. Usually this meant a new title, or some new project. Regardless of the request Robin wouldn't be able to do much other than pass the message off to Chrom. He was an advisor, not a legislator.

"So how come you don't decline these types of things?" Morgan asked curious.

"I usually do." He replied while they passed through the city gate. As they walked by a couple of townspeople were already starting to take notice of their unique guests. "But I remember this guy. He's very persistent. I'd rather get this over with now then have him become a nuisance later on."

"I could probably scare him off." Morgan volunteered with an evil smirk.

"Ha. Don't tempt me Morgan. I might take you up on your-" Before Robin could finish he heard the sound of an object whizzing towards him. Quickly he tried to duck out-of-the-way but the projectile was closer than he had been expecting.

Meanwhile, as object collided he heard the high-pitched yell of someone across the road yelling, "I hope you die!"

"Gah!" Robin's neck whipped back from the sudden blow of a rock smashing against his face. With a sharp sting the warm flow of his blood slowly trickled down his cheek as the tactician placed a hand over his wound.

"Father?!" Morgan cried out in alarm seeing her dad get hit.

"Gods that hurt." He winced feeling the heat of his blood seep between his fingers as he covered his wound.

Instinctively seeing him in pain, Morgan drew her sword ready to defend her father at all costs. She would fight with every ounce of energy flowing through her body if need be to cut down her foe. She didn't care if it was an assassin or Grima in the flesh. Nothing would stop her.

"Easy Morgan." Robin said calmly while resting an arm on her shoulder to stop her. Despite the surprise of the attack he had already located the person who hurled the stone at him. "Lower your weapon."

"What?! But father you-"

"Look." Robin pointed back to the direction of his would-be assassin.

The culprit was a fair-haired boy who looked ten or eleven years old. A seething anger burned in his hazel eyes as he stood ready to attack with both of his hands balled up in fists.

"He. He's just a kid." Morgan cried in disbelief. The idea that anyone would attack her father was absurd, but a child?

"Prince Robin!" A city guard with the marks of a captain came sprinting forwards to check on the tactician. "Are you alright?!"

"It's just Robin." He muttered annoyed while removing his hand from his cheek. The stain of the red liquid leaving a mark on his palm like ink. "And yes, I am fine."

"I'm terribly sorry sir, we will deal with this miscreant at once!" The captain of the guard echoed while rallying his men to arrest the boy before he could escape. Yet, the child would not move despite the yells and shouts that blended into the chaotic scene. Even as the guards reached the child and forced him on his knees he remained motionless with his rage swelling up inside him.

"That boy. Who is he?" The tactician asked glancing back.

"He's a refugee from Valm." The guard responded angry at himself for not being able to stop him. "We've tried finding a place for him to stay but he keeps causing trouble."

"I see." Robin paused having a few idea of what caused the boy to attack. "In that case, bring him to me."

"Sir?" The captain asked stunned at the request.

"He is unarmed so bring him here." The tactician ordered while maintaining his upright poster. "Make sure your men don't rough him up either."

"Father?" Morgan asked not sure what he was trying to accomplish.

Wincing as he felt his cheek start to swell and sting, Robin watched as two men brought the child forward with his arms tied behind his back. As soon as the kid was near, the tactician wasted no time learning more about his young enemy.

"You. What's your name?" Robin called out in a rough voice.

"I'll never tell you!" He cried defiantly despite his opponet being twice his size. "You can go to hell for all I care!"

For the second time today the tactician knelt to the ground to face someone in pain. This time he stared straight into the boy's eye that were teeming with anger and rage. "You threw a rock at me. I believe I have the right to know the name of my attacker."

"You killed my parents! I owe you nothing!" He yelled wanting to step forward, but couldn't. Despite his bravado the ten-year-old was too afraid to attack any further.

"I see." Robin nodded somberly as his eyes grew more determined. "Your parents, what were their names?"

"Why do you care?!" He shouted angrily.

"Because if I killed them that means they fought on the battlefield." Robin said sincerely and without emotion. "If that is the case I wish to remember them."

"Swav and Liana." He spat out.

Nodding Robin said, "Those are Valmese names, correct?"

Clenching his fists, the boy said angrily, "They're dead! What difference does it make?! I'm sure their not the only people you ordered to be butchered!"

Closing his eyes, Robin felt a spear pierce his heart. The bitterness and hatred in the boy's tone resembled Robin's sentiments in his darkest of moments. When he found out that he was Grima's vessel he looked into the mirror only to find something that resembled a monster. Clearly the ten-year-old in front of him felt the same looking at him now. Nonetheless, Robin remained stoic and level-headed. Those thoughts would do him no good here. "Even the dead deserved to be honored. It doesn't matter if they were victors or losers."

"Easy for you to say. Butcher."

"You'll have to be more creative than that." Robin replied not amused at the insult. "I've been called many things. Some of them I cannot mention with a lady present. So if you are looking to insult me then you will need to try harder."

"Devil!"

With a small humorless laugh Robin said, "That's a bit better. But tell me. What were you attempting to do just now? At worst that rock would only have blinded me in one eye. Even at your strongest you could not hope to kill me with just one blow."

"It doesn't matter. I want you to suffer like my parents did!"

Robin slowly became more agitated as he looked back. "Then why attack now? It is foolish to risk your life if you know your mission will end in failure." He cried while raising his voice. It was only subtle change in tone but it was enough to strike fear into his opponent. "You know the consequences for attacking someone close to royalty."

"I don't care about the consequences!" He shouted back.

 **"You should care!"** Robin yelled fiercely in a display that startled both his foe and Morgan. Never before had she seen him raise his voice like that. "Do you think you can avenge your parents if you get yourself killed before you can finish the job? The only thing you achieve is forfeiting your life. Sure, I might be bleeding now, but not long ago I had a spear jammed halfway into my calf. Compared to that this is only a minor inconvenience."

With his heart racing, the ten-year-old struggled to come out with a response as his legs started to shake. Even for Morgan the pressing stare of her father's eyes was terrifying to look at. "... B-better than doing nothing while I had the chance! I'd rather die than let you walk free."

With a deep breath Robin restrained himself and said, "Then you are going to be disappointed, because I will not let you do either."

"Huh?" The boy asked not understanding what he meant.

"There's someone waiting for me when I return home." Robin responded while crossing a hand on his chest. "Like me, she is not a fan of martyrs. If you can avoid death and still fight for your cause then there is no need to recklessly end your life. The only thing it accomplishes is pain and suffering. I know for a fact that my friend never would have forgiven me if I did not return to her, and I would be damned if I kept her waiting."

"Father ..." Morgan called out softly.

Shaking his head Robin said, "So you see, I cannot let you die despite your wishes. And I cannot let you avenge your family because I have responsibilities of my own to take care of."

"Then, what are you going to do to me?" He asked bewildered.

"I'm going to set you free." The tactician muttered back without changing his expression. "If you intend to reclaim your family's honor then you will need to train more. Many have tried to kill me and all of them have failed. You'll face the same result if you don't sharpen your skills."

"... You'll regret letting me go!" He cried back trying to hide his stunned expression. "I won't stop until you are brought to justice!"

"Then you have a lot of work to do." Robin smirked. "Because there is something else you are not aware of. That friend of mine I mentioned has a very strong interest in seeing me alive. If one day you wish to seek retribution then you will have to deal with her too. And trust me, she is ten times stronger and a hundred times more frightening. I can tell you there is nothing in this world I fear greater than when she has her eyes targeted on me."

"I'll find a way no matter what I have to face!"

With a sigh Robin said, "Very well, I can't stop you from trying. But I should warn you that I don't play fair. Even if you hate me for what I've done I would advise you to learn to suppress your anger. If you approach me with blind rage I'll only exploit your weaknesses until you are exhausted and exposed. You won't even realize that you lost until it is too late. That's just the type of guy I am. I'll use anything and everything to my advantage. Even your emotions. You can try to hide if you like, but I see you are more terrified of me than you are angry."

"I ... That's not true!" The boy muttered at a loss for words. He wanted to yell back but something in Robin's tone made him afraid to act.

"It's okay. It's natural to be afraid." Robin nodded back. "However, should you feel suicidal again then remember this. If you die, then so do the memories of your parents. I can remember their names, but only you can remember who they were. So don't waste their legacy by getting yourself killed. If you want to avenge them then make something of yourself first. Make them proud. Otherwise you'll find my blade through your chest, and I'd rather not have any more blood on my hands. I've seen too much of it already."

* * *

...

"... Dad?" She asked sheepishly after they managed to separate themselves from the crowd of onlookers. Once Robin was assured that the boy would not be taken prisoner he left without saying much else. He had only motioned his daughter to follow him as he tried to forget the event that just transpired.

"I'm fine Morgan." Robin replied a little worse for wear. "Nothing a vulnerary can't fix. I'll admit he caught me by surprise, but if he had a weapon I would have noticed in time."

"No, I mean." She paused and looked up at her father worried. "He said some horrible things about you, but you didn't try to defend yourself."

Looking away from his daughter, Robin grimaced and said, "Morgan, what was I supposed to do? I can't justify killing his parents by saying it helped stop others from suffering. That would just be cruel, and you wouldn't accept that answer either."

"I know, but." She frowned as she glanced over her father's wound. It stopped bleeding a while ago but a red smear remained next to his cut. "You never wanted to hurt anyone, and It's not your fault that his parents died. It was Walhart's."

"I don't care whose fault it was. I just wish it could have been avoided." Robin mumbled somberly to himself.

"Still! You can't blame yourself!" Morgan stressed knowing that her father would always shoulder the guilt. "I know you never wanted any of this to happen."

Waving his hand to ease her fears, Robin said, "It's okay Morgan. Your mother and I have had this conversation many times before. If I could go back in time I doubt there is much I could change. I never had the gift of healing that you and Lucina possess."

"Father, don't say that!" She cried back concerned.

"It's true." Robin sighed while glancing back at his bloodied palm. "I'm a tactician and I'm good at my job. So that means I am good at hurting people. I like to think that my actions do more good than harm, but that doesn't take away from the reality of things. I accepted it long ago that I would have to hurt some to protect others. It's in my job description."

"You can do so much more though father! Don't ever think otherwise!" Morgan loudly proclaimed while cutting the air in front of her.

In turn, he smiled back with his confidence slowly recovering. "It's okay. I have a secret weapon to keep the bad thoughts away." He winked back with a fatherly pride.

"Me?" She asked not fully understanding.

"Of course. You are so full of life Morgan. Each day it seems like you have the ability to outpace a hundred others. I can't tell you how much it means to me to see you enjoy yourself." Robin said with great care and love. "While it can be difficult for me to keep up at times, I want to keep encouraging you to run a little faster and think a little bigger. As long as I see you flourish I can take comfort knowing that I helped create something beautiful to add this world. I can't bring back the lives I have taken, but I can watch you grow into someone who will fill this world with joy.

"Dad ... I."

In turn Robin placed his free hand on her shoulder and said, "I know your mother and I may seem strict at times with how we raise you, but it is because we want you to see how far you can go. Even if you came as a surprise we still care a great deal about you. After all, you are part of our legacy now and we expect great things from you."

"I won't fail! I promise that!" She cried emphatically

"I know you won't." He agreed finding strength in her words. "But don't feel obligated to ease my discomforts alone. Your mother plays a large role in squashing those bad thoughts away from me too." He declared strongly as he clutched his hand into a fist. "It is scary how much control she has over me, but that is mainly my fault. I wanted to build up her confidence and encourage her give in to her desires more often, but it turns out that my efforts worked a little too well. The more I provoked her the stronger she fought back."

"I'm not sure why you are surprised. She has always fought back. Mom is not a fan of surrendering."

"No, she is not." He said gravely aware that he could not reverse the monster he helped create. "Deep down she has your spirit, and I made the mistake of unleashing it. I don't know. Maybe I am seeking my own torture, but even now I want to keep pushing her to act on her impulses. Just seeing her happy and carefree is enough for me."

"Yes, yes. I know you two are hopelessly in love." Morgan teased back to hide her lingering concerns.

"I suppose that plays a role into it as well." Robin lightly chuckled knowing it to be true. "But I do mean it Morgan. I used to think that my hands were only meant to destroy. That boy is not the only example of my actions tearing families apart. However, when Lucina leans on me or I see you bursting down the hallways I am reminded that I can help create things too. It gives me hope knowing that I can make the future brighter. Regardless of how bad today's events turn out to be I'll find a way to make tomorrow better."

...

"Because I have two precious girls relying on me to be there."


	11. Forth A Wave Of Love

"Thanks for agreeing to see me Lissa."

"Don't mention it!" The cleric exclaimed happily. "You are family so I'll always be there to help out. All you have to do is ask."

Lucina nodded and said, "Still, I hate to take your time with such a trivial issue. I doubt food poising requires a physician to treat, and the diagnosis is fairly straight forward. Robin was able to determine my ailment just by checking my forehead."

"You can never be too careful." Sumia insisted. Once the queen heard of the rough night her daughter faced she immediately asked Lissa to take a look. Knowing her daughter well, she did not give Lucina a chance to reject the idea before she was swept inside Lissa's office. "Robin may be a great tactician, but I wouldn't trust him for medical advice."

"Nope!" Lissa exclaimed while she activated the gemstone in her staff. The sapphire cast a bright blue light as it hummed softly in her hands. "I've had to drag him into the hospital tent on countless occasions, and despite my warm and lovely personality he still complained about my attitude. Would you believe that?! A sleep deprived sack complaining about _my_ personality?"

Lucina pictured the nights where Robin would be hunched over his desk as he worked on his battle plans during the twilight hours of the night. Even if she was concerned about his health she did admire how seriously he took their missions. "I suppose Robin and I were never great at looking after ourselves."

"That's an understatement. Given your track record, we want to be sure that you are not overextending yourself again." Sumia said in a nurturing and motherly tone. "You could have food poisoning, or it could be something else. We won't know until we check."

"Alright then." Lucina agreed not seeing any harm in the check up. Although, she still believed it to be unnecessary. "What do you need me to do?"

Lissa raised her staff and said in a cheerful tone, "Hop onto my examination table and I'll take it from there."

Looking behind her, the blue princess noticed a sturdy wooden table that came up to her waist with a removable leather top cut into two separate pieces. While it did not look comfortable, the table served more than a hundred patients in the past with each one coming out in better shape than they came in. So Lucina sat at the edge of the table and with her hands neatly pressed on top of her legs.

"Before we begin is there any thing else you want to report?" Lissa asked while she finished her preparations.

"No. I don't think so." Lucina paused in deep thought wondering if she left out any details from last night. "I feel a little sore and weak in the stomach, but nowhere near as bad as last night. It was strange though, I was so short of breath that even walking was a challenge. I guess throwing up my dinner took more out of me than I thought."

"Interesting." Lissa muttered curious.

"Hmm?" Lucina squinted her eyes not seeing what was so special about it.

"What else? I know you probably want to forget those moments, but can you compare it to any other times you were sick?"

"Not really." She frowned as she recalled some of her worse episodes. "But that's because this was a special case."

"Special?" Lissa's eyes lit up as she placed a hand to her side. "How so?"

"Robin. He-" Lucina turned away and played with her hands anxiously. She had relied on him more than she cared to admit. "I've never been sick when he was around. So when he steadied me as I threw up, and helped me get back to bed I felt much more at ease. It's hard to describe, but he soothed away a lot of my discomforts just by being next to me. I also believe since I was fatigued it made me more sensitive to his touch and his natural presence was very pleasing on my nose."

Listening attentively, Sumia's smile grew as she said, "Very interesting."

Confused again, Lucina looked at her mother with some concern. "But I could be wrong or misjudging the event. I was fairly disoriented last night."

"Seems like that fish did a number on you."

Nodding, Lucina sighed and said, "I don't think I'll be eating salmon for a while because of it."

"Probably for the best." Lissa agreed while passively checking her vitals. The orb displayed the time traveler's heart and kept track of the rhythm while she looked for any changes in her body. "Raw fish is one of the things you want to stay away from at all costs. I would even advise against it entirely."

"Strange. I didn't know it was that much of a threat." Lucina replied surprised. "Especially since Say'ri says that is one of the signature customs of her nation."

"It is. However, under certain conditions even Say'ri would be wise to avoid it." Lissa informed with a slight smirk. "But enough about that. We were focusing on your symptoms."

Lucina blinked a couple of times thinking something seemed off, but she chose to ignore it and said, "I'm not sure if there is anything else to tell. The case seems pretty straight forward to me. I threw up because I made a bad decision. Luckily, Robin was there to help me through it."

The blonde princess noticed some strange anomalies occurring in her scepter, but she withheld her intuitions and waited for the final confirmation. Meanwhile, it was best to keep her niece occupied before she connected the dots. "Seems like you always have high praise for our bumbling tactician."

"He deserves it." Lucina said strongly. "Robin has consistently been there. Even when he didn't need to be."

"Nonetheless, sometimes you just want to give him a good smack, right?" Lissa teased.

"... He can be stubborn at times." The princess replied gingerly.

"More like impossible." She exclaimed with a exasperated sigh. "If I were you I would keep my guard up around him. That man is constantly up to no good."

Sumia agreed and said, "It's true, Robin's behavior has always been questionable. Although, it might be too late to change anything now. I doubt the effects are reversible at this point."

"I fear you are right." Lucina said hesitantly as she stared blankly at the floor. "He's wormed his way under my skin. It's hard to understand how he managed to do that considering how guarded I used to be, but I am thankful he found a way."

"I dunno. You may not share that sentiment for much longer." Lissa warned with a sinister smirk.

Raising her eyes, she confusingly looked back at her aunt and said, "Why would you say that?"

Just as Lissa was about to speak, the faint glow of her staff pulsed with a new life. A boisterous teal flame raged inside the glass orb. It was an all too familiar sign that the cleric had grown used to seeing as a shepherd. "Lucina. Before I say anything else, I want you to think for a moment. Can you think of any other possible explanations for why you threw up last night?"

Crossing her ankles, the clueless time traveler closed her eyes and gave it some thought. Even with her full concentration the only logical explanation that came to her was food poisoning. Everything else seemed far-fetched. "... Do you think it is some strange form of the flu?"

"No. I do believe you were effected because of the fish you ate last night, but for a different reason." Lissa informed tactically.

"What do you think caused me to have such an averse reaction?" The oblivious sword-master asked while tilting her head.

"Welllllll. It's difficult to tell, but it may have been a severe case of morning sickness. The type someone experiences when they are pregnant..." She trailed off not sure what else to say.

"What? No. Don't be silly." Lucina quickly defended with a nervous laugh. "It couldn't be that."

"You show all the signs." Lissa informed delicately. "Elevated heart rate. Lower back pain. Sensitivity to touch and smell. Nausea. Shortness of breath and dizziness. Not to mention a deep and unyielding infatuation with a hopeless dork. I'd say that confirms it even without the help of my staff."

Shaking her head Lucina said sternly, "I'm sorry Lissa, but that can't be the case. You see, it's just not possible for me to have morning sickness."

Walking closer to her, Sumia tried to remain calm while she teamed with excitement. She was having the opposite reaction to the news compared to her distraught daughter, and it took all her effort not to show it. "Lucina, dear. I know this might all come as a shock, but there is no reason to be afraid. It's a very beautiful thing to be-"

"No! You're wrong!" She cried not wanting to hear any more of this nonsense. Just the thought made her heart race uncontrollably in her chest. "I'm sorry mother, but it just isn't possible. The sheer notion that I might be experiencing morning sickness is preposterous and unfounded! Even the allegation itself is laughable when you considered it carefully. It's simply impossible!"

Skeptical of her daughter's words, Sumia asked "Are you saying that you and Robin have never been intimate?"

Clutching her shoulder Lucina turned away embarrassed as a red hue grew on her cheeks. "I-I don't see what that has to do with anything!"

"Lucina, it has everything to do with it." Lissa snickered back.

Nervously, Lucina stared at the ground as she desperately tried to calm herself down. She knew how silly this all sounded, so why didn't they? "E-even if that was the case, there is still one very important thing you are overlooking! Morgan was born two years after Robin and I were married. So regardless of our actions there is no possible way that I could be ... suffering from that type of ailment."

"But Morgan came back in time to change things, remember?" Sumia reassured in a loving voice. "She removed the curse from Grima that slowly drained Robin's life-force."

"Your point being?" The nervous princess asked doubtful of her mother's claims.

With a devious suspicion, Sumia raised her chin smugly and said, "Maybe Robin devoted the extra energy he had in this timeline to some nefarious purposes. I wouldn't be surprised considering how much he enjoys keeping you near his side."

"Wow." Lissa marveled as she had a sudden epiphany. "Now that you mention it, Robin was only cured about a month ago. That means he wasted no time using his new found energy."

"No! You must be mistaken." Lucina called out wishing her mother and aunt would listen to her. Instead, the heat swelled to her face as her attackers accusing smiles grew.

"She's right." Sumia agreed as she closed her eyes and exhaled deeply for a dramatic effect. "It takes a month or so before any signs start to show up. So all this time Robin pretended to be recovering from his curse, but instead he veiled the deep seeded corruption he holds within. I'm surprised he managed to hide it so well."

"I keep telling you. It's the quiet ones you have to look out for. You never know what they are concealing behind their pretty little masks." Lissa giggled back.

"You are mistaken!" Lucina repeated while adamantly coming to the defense of her husband. "I can assure you Robin has always been honorable with his intentions! Never has he done anything to make me feel uncomfortable."

"Lucina, you are pregnant. How honorable could his intentions have been?" Lissa teased.

"We don't know that for sure!" She yelled back furiously. "Like you said earlier, it could be something else! Just because Robin and I enjoy each other's company does not mean it leads to other things!

"Easy, dear." Sumia said reassuringly while giving her daughter a hug. "It's okay to accept it. This is a natural part of life. So there is nothing to be ashamed of."

"No mother! It's not okay!" The princess cried hysterically. "Don't you understand what this means? Don't you understand the madness that you claim I am afflicted with?"

"It means that I don't have to wait as long for my second grandchild." Sumia beamed while resting the urge to squeal in excitement.

"Grandchild." Lucina winced as the foreignness of the word hurt her heart and made her instinctively clutch her stomach. "By the gods. There must be some other explanation!"

"I can recommend a few other clerics, but I think they will find the same thing I did. A man with loose morals taking advantage of his innocent wife." Lissa joked finding the opportunity too good to pass up.

"... I'm not so sure I am innocent in all this." She whispered back weakly with regret.

"Eeeeeeee!" The queen burst not able to contain her delight any longer. "Oh, Lucina dear. I am so happy for you. I know it seems overwhelming at the moment, but I promise you it will be something you always look back on with joy. Having you is one of the greatest things I ever did!"

"Still!" Lucina cried not ready to admit defeat to such a ludicrous idea. "This is not how things are supposed to go! For Naga's sake, I came back to this timeline to kill Grima. Not to bear the child of his vessel!"

Shaking her head, Lissa said "When are you going to stop playing that time-traveler card? I don't think you were so concerned about the risks when you married him. Besides, aren't you the one that declared you would change your fate?"

"I didn't mean it like this!" She yelled with wide eyes. "Gods, I'm such a fool. Had Robin secretly been working for his father then I would have doom this world by falling for him. All this time my emotions threatened the safety of this world."

"Ridiculous!" Sumia snapped back before she would let her daughter say anything else.

"Mother?" She asked stunned.

"Dear, I know you are not the best at picking up social cues, but don't fool yourself. Robin _thinks_ he is clever at hiding his emotions, but he really sucks at it. Whenever he puts on a brave face I can see the cracks in his armor and his subconscious pleas for help. Even your father recognizes it and he is worse than you at understanding other people's intentions. So he never could have manipulated you."

"It's true." Lissa nodded. "He is as subtle as a Gaius in a candy store."

"And as sweet as the candy..." Lucina mumbled finding it hard to see or think clearly.

"Hehe, if you think you are taking this hard, just wait until Robin finds out." Lissa chuckled picturing the distraught look on his face.

"What?!" The urgency in Lucina's eyes returned as she clutched her heart with a fist. "Dear Naga. What would he think of all this? Do I even dare tell him?"

"He's going to find out eventually. It's not something you can hide six months down the line. Personally, I can't wait to see Chrom's reaction. That should be a good one!"

"But, but, but-"

With a kind and gentle smile, Sumia calmly said, "You wouldn't want to deprive Robin of knowing, would you? I'm sure he will be thrilled to learn that there will be another little bundle of joy inside the castle."

Grimacing, Lucina said, "What if he isn't? I mean, he already puts up with Morgan and my antics. I'm not sure he would be willing to devote his energy to another cause."

"Lucina, do you honestly believe he would be disappointed by the news?" Lissa asked sternly. "Frightened out of his mind maybe, but not disappointed. Men take great delight in knowing they can pass on their legacy."

"It's true." The queen agreed with fond memories. "Chrom melted like chocolate when he held you for the first time. Robin will do the same thing."

"... I, suppose I won't know until I tell him." The princess replied conceding that point. "But mother. I'm scared. If you are correct then there is something growing inside of me. That isn't normal!"

"Don't worry sweetie. There is going to be some rough spots, but I can help you through them. So can Robin. Contrary to popular belief, it is not as bad as it seems." Sumia lied believing that she needed to hear something positive. "You need to be careful with what you eat and not over exert yourself, but you'll be able to complete most of your day-to-day exercises without trouble. It's how I manged to help Chrom guide the kingdom while carrying you for nine months."

"You have always been strong-willed, mother." Lucina commented while lost in her own thoughts.

"So are you." Sumia beamed with pride. "I raised the strongest daughters the world will ever see. So I doubt you will struggle. Sure, you will need to take precautions, but it's nothing that will be able to hold you back. All you really have to do is limit how much weight you put on your stomach."

Lowering her head, Lucina frowned and said, "I guess that means I'll have to stop giving Robin bear hugs."

"Only temporarily." Sumia offered hopefully. "And I know Robin will be quick to be by your side once he hears the news."

"I'm not sure if I can handle that. He already showers me with attention." She pouted knowing that she enjoyed it too much.

"We can see that." Lissa laughed heartily in a nasally voice.

"A-are you sure this is not some overly complicated joke?" Lucina asked one more time not wanting to face reality even if it was starting to hit her.

"Sorry." Her aunt raised her shoulders and said, "If you want to blame someone, then blame Robin. He's the one responsible for this."

Robin and I ... We." Lucina paused as she let the idea sink in. The impact making her unconsciously toy with her wedding ring. "We are going to have a child ... A second one."

Lissa turned to Sumia and said with glee. "Seems like the royal family gets bigger every day, huh?"

"Yes." The queen answered elegantly while holding her rounded stomach. With only three months apart from mother and daughter, it was strange to think that they would be pregnant at the same time, but Sumia would not let that fact deter her excitement. Being with the shepherds meant that everything was unorthodox. So she wore a mischievous grin as she pictured what their family reunions might look like in the future when the dust settled. "And I don't see things slowing down any time soon."

"Especially if more children from the future show up." The cleric added.

"Oh Gods." Lucina gritted her teeth too afraid to imagine that scenario. "I pray that never happens."

"Teehee, then you better be careful Lucina." Lissa winked back with a sly grin. "If you don't want your next of kin showing up at the castle gate, then I recommend you stay away from our tactician. He's an _evil_ - _evil_ man."

"Robin..." She trailed off wishing this was a dream, but even then it seemed too terrifying. None of this made sense and it was hard to judge anything in her current state. She wasn't supposed to fall in love. She wasn't even supposed to be here now that her mission was over. Yet, despite Lissa's warnings she wished more than ever that her husband was next to her so he could reassure her that this was all a cruel and unfunny joke. He was always good with things like that. But now the only thing she could be certain of was that she was feeling nauseous again. The news of her situation had not settled well in her stomach and she struggled to imagine what to do now.

"My love. What have we done?"

* * *

 _Eight Hours Later._

 _..._

"Phew, we are finally back home." Robin replied greatly relieved to see the stone towers and iron gate. The bumpy and uncomfortable four-hour ride back to the castle after his trip to Atlia was a fitting end to a bad day. If Robin heard one more proposal from the mayor he would have knocked himself out, and his cheek still stung occasionally despite the healing salve he put on it.

"Hopefully Chrom isn't asleep yet. I still have to get a good scare out of him." Morgan insisted with an innocent and sweet smile.

"It can't be past eight. So he should be up" The tactician noted.

"I don't know. Grandpa is getting up there in years. He tires out easily."

"Only because you keep harassing him."

Morgan huffed at that and said, "I do no such thing! I am his favorite little angel."

"We all know that angel is the last word he would use to describe you." The tactician commented as they walked through the courtyard. The silence and calm in the air only veiled the chaotic events that transpired earlier in the day.

"Hmph." She protested and refused to look him in the eye.

"Just take it easy tonight, alright?" Robin asked genuinely in a tired state. "I've had enough problems to deal with for one day. I don't need Chrom hounding me tonight."

"Aright, I'll try not to upset him too much." She nodded knowing that her father had a rough day and she didn't want to make worse. "I imagine you probably want to go to bed yourself."

With a defeated sigh, Robin shook his head and said "First I'll have to explain to Lucina why I have a gash on my cheek. Then I'll need to check on her and see how she is recovering from her food poisoning last night. Only then will I get my chance to sleep."

"You think she'll notice you got hurt today? I can barely tell the cut is there with the healing salve on. It mended your skin fairly well." Morgan mentioned while looking back at the wound again.

"She'll notice." He sighed knowing nothing escaped her eyes. "She notices everything."

"True. It's always easier to sneak stuff behind your back than it is with mother." She mumbled quietly.

Glaring back in a tired state, Robin said "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing!" She replied angelically. "Just talking to myself."

Shaking his head Robin said, "You are lucky I am too tired to care."

"Relax father, tomorrow will be better!" Morgan encouraged hating to see her father so down.

"I hope so. Today has already drained me of all my strength. I'm not sure I can handle much else." He muttered in a dejected voice.

...

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat in the distance. It was a rough and callous voice like he was choking on a pork chop. Catching the attention of the two tacticians, they watched as one large muscular brigand stepped into view while brandishing an axe on his back. "I see ol' teach is the first to welcome you back."

"Hey Vaike!" Morgan waved back.

"Ah, if it isn't the little tyke! How's it going munchkin?"

"I'm a little bored. It was a long ride home." She complained while she grabbed her shoulder and swung it in large circular motions.

"Aye. I understand. If I am not training to surpass my rivals then my mind goes blank with boredom." Vaike replied restless.

"I thought it was already blank."

"Haha! True." He mused back happily. "I leave all the thinking to your father. It gives me more time to smash things"

"Or be smashed." Robin mumbled under his voice.

"Ouch! That's no way to talk about your best pal." Vaike cried hurt. "And to think I view you as one of my esteemed rivals."

"That's setting the bar pretty low for rivals, isn't it?" Morgan joked back.

Robin glared at his daughter for a moment before saying, "Anyways. What are you doing wandering in the courtyard?"

"I was waiting for you to get back, of course." He grunted. "The guys have called an emergency meeting, and we need you to be there."

"Emergency meeting?" Morgan replied curious. "What about?"

"Can't say. It's top secret and for men's ears only."

"Hey! That's not fair. You can't single me out just because I am adorable." She protested wanting to hear the secret even more now.

"Sorry Munchkin." Vaike raised his hand out and said in a commanding voice, "I trust you. I really do, but the chances are there are other women lurking in the shadows waiting for a chance to strike and rip out my guts until I spill my secrets. So I can't say anything. My motto is never trust a woman with anything, and it has served me well."

"That motto is why you are unmarried." Robin pointed out.

"I know. I am one of the lucky ones." Vaike replied gravely. "But I shudder to think of the horde of angry wives that would reign down upon us should this news break out. It truly is a doomsday scenario."

With such cataclysmic news Morgan looked up to her father and said, "Sounds serious. But you're an expert at handling situations that could destroy the world, right father?"

"I'm not sure I would qualify as an expert, but everyone seems to think that is my job." Robin grumbled while wondering what caused such a stir in the castle to need his attention. He didn't recall Chrom doing anything special, and he doubted Vaike's loose tongue caused an outcry. Especially within the last fourteen hours. "Although, I was hoping to get some sleep before we had another apocalypse. Seems like there is never any rest for the weary."


	12. And Comfort That Rivaled

Vaike led the way to the barracks through the shadows of the night as Robin followed shortly behind. Surprisingly, the shirtless warrior stayed uncharacteristically quiet as they walked from the courtyard to the barracks. The silence almost made Robin wish that Vaike would mumble something about his latest escapade or his ambition to surpass Chrom in skill. Anything to break the eerie chill in the air. Yet, despite an occasional grunt the axe-man remained focused on the path in front of him. He was even standing upright instead of slouching.

"Here we are." The blonde warrior called out in a booming voice. "The war room. Just like old times."

"It has been a while since we last held a meeting in here." The tactician reflected glad that it had received so little use. The war tent used to be his home away from home. Now Morgan was the only one eager to use the room for anything battle related. "If you don't count our poker games."

"Aye." He muttered somberly. "Shall we head inside?"

"Yeah." He replied unsure what to expect.

Stepping into the room, Robin saw his friends hunched around an engraved circular oak table discussing something important in hushed tones. Stahl, Kellam, Frederick, Gaius, and Chrom each seemed equally out of sorts about what to do about their current situation.

"Hey guys." He tried to reply cheerfully despite his fatigue. The circle around his eyes were starting to form as the day's earlier events took their toll on him.

Catching him off guard, the door clicked as Vaike locked the seven of them inside the room. The sharp metallic bolt echoed through the room with a chill that left the room soundless. Meanwhile, all of his friends turned their gaze to the tactician with an anxious tension. The unknown threat struck a chord as no one seemed eager to speak. Nonetheless, the stoic knight and sworn bodyguard broke the silence and said, "Have a seat, Robin."

Quickly reaching for a chair, Robin felt the sense of urgency and concern enveloping his friends demeanor. "What's the situation?"

"Sumia summoned all female shepherds to attend an unplanned meeting. So naturally we investigated the cause." Frederick reported concisely.

"Right, standard protocol." Robin muttered blankly. The girls often held weekly meetings to discuss life and new events. It was similar to the poker game Robin and the guys held on Tuesdays, but he imagined there was less focus on bankrupting the king during their meetings. "Any idea why Sumia called the meeting?"

"We're not sure, but the signs do not bode well." Chrom replied with an arm resting on the edge of the table. "Sumia's been acting strangely since this afternoon. In fact, all the female shepherds have been whispering in hushed tones today. It seems our wives have stumbled across something important because they keep giggling whenever I ask them what's going on."

"It's more than that." Stahl insisted as he leaned forward in his chair with a grim expression. "Cherche has had this evil smirk on her face all day. It's like she is waiting for something to happen, and she intentionally ignores me when I ask her about it. What's more concerning is I haven't seen her hold such a killing intent since I forgot our anniversary."

"Same." Gaius muttered with a longing stare at the ceiling. The red-headed rogue played with a piece of hard candy in between his fingers while he chewed on a roll of gum. "Even the most tooth rotting confection could not bribe my wife into spilling the beans. She told me that even a hundred candy trees would not be enough to betray the trust of her pack."

"Sounds serious." Robin replied surprised.

"Indeed. Naturally, in your absence we had to act on our own accord and deploy counter measures before the situation escalated." Frederick stated matter-of-factly. "So we deployed our best espionage tactics."

Interested, Robin returned his gaze to Gaius and asked, "So did you find anything important?"

"Don't look at me Bubbles." The red-head pointed his thumb to the chair next to him and said, "Ask Kellam."

"Oh, right. Kellam." He muttered almost forgetting about him, again. "What did you find?"

The quiet knight said in a soft tone that barely carried to the other side of the table. "I tried to listen in on the meeting, but Cordelia caught me snooping. All I managed to hear was Lucina's name brought up several times in between some giggling.

"Lucina?" Robin whispered back surprised.

"Yes, their attention was focused on her." Kellam reported back. "She also seemed to be blushing from the glance I managed to get. Although, that could have been Cordelia's red hair in the way. She was quick to spot me and chased me off before I could learn anything important."

"For Cordelia to act so quickly means that she was on lookout duty." Frederick replied knowing his wife well. "Kellam is one of our best stealth agents. Even my wife's trained eagle eyes would struggle to pick up on his techniques if she was not actively scouting for his presence."

In the dim lighting shrouding Kellam's seat, he spoke up and said, "Actually, I was just peering through the keyhole when- "

"This only proves our point that something diabolical is going on." Vaike stressed while slamming his hand on the table. "And I think everyone here knows the reason why."

"I disagree. We don't know for sure that is the cause of this." Chrom called back with a caring and passionate defense. "There could be a hundred explanations for what's going on."

"What else could it be?!" Vaike grunted. "We've seen this occur for months now, and it is ripping us apart at the seams. Do you believe this occasion is any different when Kellam can confirm the conversation was about Lucina?"

"Eh?" Robin questioned out of the loop.

"I still have my doubts." Chrom protested.

"How can you? Every week it is the same thing. Our wives get together and complain about us." Gaius said frustrated. "And every week they discuss their plans to change our behavior."

"We do the same thing by complaining during our poker games." The Exalt defended.

With a skeptical glare Vaike turned to Robin and said, "Some of us do. But I don't seem to recall our tactician complaining about his wife. Not often, anyways."

"You say that like it is a bad thing." He commented lightly.

"Well it certainly isn't normal!" Vaike rebuked. "Everyday is just sunshine and rainbows with you two, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't say that." Robin shook his head. "It has its ups and downs like everything in life."

"Your wife would beg to differ." Stahl replied gravely. "You are the main subject matter during our wives meetings."

"Really?" He replied surprised.

"Yes. After their meetings we usually hear our wives mention something about you." The rogue shrugged.

 _"Gaius, did you know that Robin offers to clean the dishes for Lucina after she makes dinner? Gaius, I was thinking that maybe we should cuddle more. Lucina mentioned it is a great way to bond. Gaius, when was the last time we had a real talk about our feelings. I want to be more open with our relationship. Gaius, are you even listening to me?_

"Cherche often says something along those lines." Stahl nodded with a hollow voice. "Apparently Lucina is quick to boast about you. To the point where our wives now expect us to do the same for them."

"Oh. I didn't know..."

"Of course you didn't know. You are too busy fawning over your wife like it is the first time you ever laid eyes on 'er." Vaike cried accusingly with an exhausted sigh. "I understand that newly weds have honeymoon periods, but they don't last for five-months. Hell, most don't last five days."

Raising his shoulder Robin said, "I honestly don't know what to say. I thought things would have calmed down by now too, but Grima's defeat created a host of new problems. Lucina and I only had two weeks to gather ourselves before Morgan suddenly popped into our lives. Then came Grima's curse and Morgan risking her life to stop it. Somewhere along the way I learned about the people who raised me. It's been an emotional time, so I've kinda just relied on Lucina to get me through it all."

"Well it's unbearable." Vaike cried not satisfied with that answer, "It's not only torturous to watch you too sweet talk each other, but I'm fairly confident that it causes people's eyes to physically dissolve. Just the sight of you two is enough to make a grown man want to run away."

"I think you are overreacting a little." Robin pointed out with a nervous laugh.

"Oh really, does this sound familiar?" Vaike asked while clearing his throat. Doing his best impression of Lucina, Vaike clasped his hands above his shoulders. He then fluttered his eyes, but the expression attached to the brigand's body only made it grotesque and terrifying.

" _Robin, my love. Do you think we could watch the stars tonight? They are so bright in this world and I wish to share the view with my dashing and lovable husband."_

Switching his tone to Robin, Vaike said in an asinine voice _, "Of course, Lucina. But to me you already shine far brighter than any star ever could. They just cannot compare to my radiant princess."_

"I do not say things like that." Robin quickly countered.

"Sorry Bubbles, but you do."

Nodding, Kellam, Stahl, and Frederick agreed. Meanwhile, Chrom tried to stay clear of the conversation. He was torn between his natural impulses as a father and as a friend. So he could only give Robin the benefit of the doubt.

"As someone who usually goes unnoticed in a giant suit of armor, I can confirm that you do say some pretty questionable things."

"... I may admit I can say some things at inopportune times" Robin relented slightly. "But I'd like to believe I am not that terrible."

"Ha! No kidding." Gaius chuckled. "I like sweet things, but even your relationship is too much for me to handle."

"I don't want to judge you on your methods, but even I have my concerns about how extravagantly you praise her." Frederick noted with a glare that still managed to make the tactician feel as if he was about to be attacked. "Milady has always been abundantly loyal to those she cares about. Severa tells me that Lady Lucina's rebellious teenage years were spent idolizing her parents. So naturally I am suspicious. By no means am I accusing you of any wrong doing, but it troubles me to think of the damage you could do to her if you ever betrayed her trust when you tempt her with such words."

"Have I really become that bad?" Robin whispered in dismay.

"My gods man, do you honestly not see it?" Vaike cried in horror. "Lucina has you eating out of the palm of her hand. She can get anything she wants from you with a peck on the cheek and a kind word. Don't you realize how little free will you have left against her?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Robin muttered begrudgingly. "But what am I supposed to do?"

"Anything else. Grow a spine. Learn to hold your head up high. Maybe try drinking more often." The brigand listed afraid of losing his good friend. "I'm warning you now, this is all part of her plan. She's going to turn you against us. Before you know it you'll be her personal spy and she'll have you reporting back to her about our meetings. Thus, the bro code will be shattered and in turn society will tear apart at the seams."

"I think you are going a little overboard." Stahl warned.

"No! I'm not going far enough. Robin is one of the strongest minds we have. If he becomes corrupted then there will be no way we can survive against our foes. All will be lost after we worked so hard to save this world."

"I'm not sure I would class our wives as a threat to the world." Chrom said hesitantly. "Sumia can be terrifying, but I knew that coming into our marriage."

"Oh gods, they've corrupted the king too! What tragedy has struck our kingdom?" Vaike cried in despair.

Glancing back at the distraught brigand, Stahl sighed and said, "... Ignoring Vaike for a moment, what we came here to ask is for some help. Maybe you could suggest Lucina to ease up when she talks about you? At least a little. It seems like once a week most of us can expect to hear some suggestions from or wives. Granted this has always been the case, but it has grown worse once Lucina started attending those meetings. "

"I'll see what I can do." Robin muttered giving it a lot of thought. As much as he wished to deny it, Morgan would also comment frequently about how unbearable they've become. He had been so eager to encourage his wife and see her smile that he never bothered to think of the consequences it had on others.

"That's all we ask." Stahl said relieved. "I love Cherche and I can work with her. It's her wyvern that will have me for lunch. If I get on her master's bad side then I don't think that thing will be kind enough to spare me."

"Welcome to the married life." Chrom laughed remembering the times where he naively thought he could resist Sumia's 'suggestions.' "You'll get used to it after a while."

"Being digested does not seem like something I can get used to." Stahl frowned.

"Better to be eaten by the wyvern than the wife." Gaius joked.

"Chrom, you've been rather quiet about this." Robin said uneasy knowing this was his daughter they were talking about. "Is there nothing you want to tell me?"

"I have a lot to say." The Exalt sighed as he pinch the sides of his nose. "None of it would change my stance on things. I've told you to take care of my daughter, and it appears that you are doing so. I'd rather skip the details of how you accomplish that if possible."

"So you're just going to sit there while Robin has his soul sucked out of him?" Vaike cried alarmed.

"In time you will learn Vaike." Chrom replied with a smug grin from his experiences. "Everyone else here has already sold their soul. They just don't want to admit it yet.

* * *

...

As Robin walked back to his room he gave his friend's conversation some more thought. When it came to Lucina it seemed like things got out-of-hand quickly as they spent time together. It was subtle at first, but he could clearly see the changes in himself now. He often liked to think of himself as logical and balanced. His illusion was propped up by the belief that he could control his emotions. Now he struggled to think of a time where he acted reasonably around her.

Had he really changed that much?

Unfortunately, before he could go through an in-depth analysis of his behavior he reached the door to his room. Despite his desire to plop down on the bed and sleep for the next three days, he resigned to the fact that an eager princess would be waiting for him behind the door. Considering how unlucky he had been today, he doubted that his wife would be someplace else. Little did he know that he was not the only one struggling with some heavy thoughts.

...

"Greetings, dear. I'm glad to see you are back." She replied with a kind and warm smile. Robin was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the touch of nervousness in her voice.

"It's good to see you as well. I hope you are feeling better." Robin replied surprised at how quickly she reacted to him opening the door.

"I am. I haven't thrown up since you helped steady me."

"That's good." He nodded back tiredly.

Not sure what else to say, Lucina tried to look away from her husband's eyes. She was not sure how to face him with the news she had been told. As much as she would have liked to disbelieve it, she couldn't. It only caused her stomach to churn when she tried to deny it. "How was the trip?"

"It could have been better." Robin shrugged as he turned to his left so his wife could see.

"Oh! Your cheek!" She rushed to his side while forgetting her troubles for a moment. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Not wanting to go into details Robin said, "There was this kid who threw a rock at me and it caught me off guard."

"Why would he do that?!" Lucina asked urgently while inspecting his face to see if he was hurt anywhere else.

"It's a long sorry, but I'll tell you tomorrow. Don't worry though, it should heal in a day or two."

Frowning, Lucina gently rubbed her fingers across his wound and said, "I knew I should have come with you."

"I'm fine, really." He stressed while improving his posture. "I can handle a little scratch."

"Still, I should have been there to protect you." She replied strongly. "I am your partner and it is my job to cover your flank."

Shaking his head Robin said, "You were there in spirit, and Morgan was there to protect me too. That is more than enough to keep me safe. Besides I wouldn't want you traveling while you are sick. Especially after how bumpy the ride was."

"Robin ... about that." She gulped as the butterflies in her stomach rose to her chest. "I have something I need to tell you."

"Right, I suppose I need to tell you something as well." He trailed off not sure how to say what he was thinking.

"Oh?" Lucina asked curious.

He closed his eyes briefly as he said, "You first."

Grimacing the princess said, "Dear, I think it would be wise if I went last. What I need to tell you will take a lot of time to settle in."

Robin gave skeptical look back, but the combination of his fatigue and his thoughts distracted him. So he relented and said, "I have been thinking about us a lot lately. More so than usual."

Instinctively, Lucina clutched her chest as she tried to calm herself. That same thought had been weighing on her mind all day. When Lissa announced that she was pregnant she could only grasp at the idea. It seemed so beyond reality that her mind wasn't able to comprehend it. During the rest of the day she ran a thousand simulations about how Robin would respond. Would he be happy, sad, or afraid? Maybe all three at once? The fact that he was thinking of her during that time only made her more unsettled "I see. It's good to know I still occupy your thoughts."

"You've never stopped." Robin gave a faint chuckle while shaking his head. "That's what worries me."

"Hmm?" She asked while tilting her head.

"I was talking with the guys and I realized somethings about myself. I guess I've changed more than I thought since Chrom found me." Robin muttered while picturing the days he spent in the library studying, or joking around with the shepherds in the barracks. Those were simpler times.

"So have I." She replied tenderly while meeting Robin's gaze.

"Right, we both have." He muttered softly while he reached out to hold her by the arm. His thumb grasped the front of her bicep while his four fingers rested on the back. He could feel her muscles tense up and expand as he brushed his thumb side to side. "It's strange, I find it difficult to recognize my old self. I know my memory isn't that great to start with, but I used to have an idea of who I was. Now I am not so sure."

"Your not alone, dear. I can scarce recognize the person I was before I fell in love with you." She smiled back fondly. "You've change me in ways I thought were impossible."

With gritted teeth he said, "Yes, well. I think that might be the problem. Lately, I've been acting rather ... naively. When we do stuff together I get a bit too excited and say something cheesy because of it. I don't mean to, it just happens in the moment."

"If we are being honest, I find it very adorable when you say those types of things." She insisted with her smile widening.

Robin laughed nervously as he took a deep breath. "Erm, well. It's not normal Lucina. I'm not supposed to act like one of those romanticists that your mother reads about."

"Don't be silly dear. You are much more caring." The princess replied happily.

"That's even more troubling." Robin muttered under his breath.

"I don't see why." Lucina hummed.

Grimacing, Robin lowered his head and said, "The thing is, I don't want my words to lose their meaning. When I say I love you it means a lot to me. But if I say it a thousands times I fear you might think I am just saying it to go through the motions. It's worse when I say it in the most embarrassing ways possible."

"I would never think that." She called out sincerely while stepping closer to him. "I struggle to express how I feel as well. So I understand how difficult it can be to bring it to words."

"Still, I'll try to be more careful from now on. We are going to spend the rest of our lives together, and I am not dumb enough to think that it will be a perfect trip. The last thing I want to happen is for you to get sick of me because I keep saying stupid stuff all the time. "

Her expression turned more serious as she said determined, "I'm sorry Robin, but I cannot allow that. I appreciate our time together because you are honest with me. If you force yourself to hold back then it wouldn't feel right."

"I'm not suggesting I hide how I feel. I'm just saying I need to approach our conversations more tactfully so it doesn't sound like I am trying to suffocate myself." He pointed out not wanting to turn into the person his friends described him as.

"No Robin." She replied sternly. "You shouldn't monitor yourself for my sake."

"I'm not saying it would be easy to do that." He muttered dejected. "But I was hoping I would be able to keep some of my dignity."

Astutely, Lucina saw her husband trying to hold back and said, "There is something else bothering you, isn't there?"

"What?" Robin quickly and turned away from his wife's gaze. "No, why would you think that?"

With a hand on her hip, Lucina pushed forward and said, "Do you need to ask? I know you better than myself."

Wincing, the tactician looked away and said, "That is what scares me so much."

"Either way, I won't allow you to move until I find out what is troubling you." She insisted with a restless spirit.

Sighing, Robin felt unsure of himself. Confessing his fears to Lucina would only make it worse, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice when she pressured him. "Lucina ... I'm worried I've become too dependent on you. I suppose I realized it when I talked to Chrom during our hunting trip, but it took a few more days to kick in. The way I see it is a part of me will always be reliant on you being there. Sure, I enjoy being next to you, but it has become more than that. Regardless of what I do, I see you inside me. Even if I fled and cut off all ties there would still be some reflection of you when I look in the mirror. There's nothing I can do to change that now.

"Robin, I-"

"Let me finish." He said strongly while he stared into her deep blue eyes. "I used to think bonds were like two orbs connected together by a tie. The stronger we were tied together, the harder it would be to break that bond. But you see, that implies that the two of us are separate. I now believe that somewhere along the way our ties disappeared. Instead, our orbs merged together. So when you look from afar it is hard to tell the line where one orb begins and the other ends. My fear is that as the years go by they we will continue to merge. Eventually it will be hard to tell if we were ever apart to begin with. And that ... terrifies me."

"That doesn't sound so bad to me." She mentioned with a soft hum.

"Of course not. You've already accepted it." He grumbled back. "But I'm going through an identity crisis. What will I be like ten years from now if I can't pin down who I am today."

"You'll still be the kind and warm tactician I fell in love with." Lucina proclaimed proudly. "More importantly, you will be with me. Just as it should be."

"Funny, and to think I once believed I could change the future." The tactician shook his head with regret. "But the weight of resisting you is stronger than any threat I've faced before."

"Robin." She replied gently as her heart melted. Lissa mentioned that she would start to feel more emotional as her body adjusted to her new state, but she was sure that she would feel the same without the added hormones. "Do you really mean that?"

"Huh?" Robin's eye widen in surprise as his wife's eyes started to water. A lone tear strode down her cheek as she looked ready to pounce on him. "Y-yes. I guess I lapsed there again. I should have worded it differently."

"I'm glad you didn't." She beamed while grabbing Robin by the arm and tugging on him. Careful not to put too much pressure on her stomach, she closed the small gap that separated the two and held him tightly.

"I'm sorry. I was rambling. You had something you wanted to share with me, right?" Robin quickly deflected as Lucina's lips were dangerously close to his. Unknowingly he had sparked a flame in Lucina's heart that left a fierce determination in her eyes. The gaze only frightened the tactician more as she looked at him fondly.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Lucina whispered while grazing her hand over his cheek. Once again she tended to his injury while she looked at him lovingly. "For one more night I just want your attention on me. No one else."

Robin squinted his eyes unsure what she meant by that, but alarms bells rang inside of him. "What do yo- mmmph."

Lucina pressed her lips on his while she expressed her feelings in a deep kiss. She found that she could say a lot more to Robin when they were locked together than she ever could with words.

"L-lucina. Please. If we don't stop acting like this then it could have dire consequences. Both on me and those around us."

With a teasing smile Lucina said "Okay my love. If you feel so strongly about this then all you need to do is tell me to let go."

"... I can't." He replied weakly.

Grinning, she squeezed him tighter. A shimmer in her eyes made it clear to the tactician that he had unleashed something ferocious hiding in those two blue pools. "Very well, then I shall continue to keep you within my reach. I too feel a need to share my feelings with you, and just like bananas, I find you to be very appeeling.


	13. Anything The World Has

The smell of sulfur and ash permeated through the air. At one time the stench used to signal to defenseless cities that the polluted rivers were about to run red. However, that was long ago and now the atmosphere was consistently covered in smoke and ash. The survivors of Risen raids were forced to adjust to their new environment as nomads. It was the only feasible way to survive given Grima's intense purges across the continent. In this destroyed world it was not the strongest who survived, but the quickest to adapt.

Over time people adjusted to the putrid smell in the air and learned the patterns of the wind so they could better predict an attack from the intensity of the odor. Most survivors trained their ears to filter out the screams of Risen and their victims, but they still picked up on the faint sound of footsteps trudging through the night. Scouts learned to scan for movement within the barren brown landscape without wondering what the fields used to look like. Even pain was a feeling that could be ignored if it wasn't severe. No one would complain if they lost a finger when they were still alive to complain about it. However, if the pain was too much to bear then they would need to be gagged before their cries of agony revealed their location.

The harder the conditions became, the more people learned to overcome and make do with less. Say'ri suggested the shepherds grow fruits and vegetables by creating portable hanging gardens with the help of light magic. They were small in scale, but it helped ease the scarcity of food when the shepherds traversed through some of the scarred regions of Yllise. Miriel learned to distill water from the poisoned river banks. Henry eagerly volunteered to be a diversion when they needed to cross heavily infested Risen valleys. Cordelia and Sumia covered their pegasi in soot so they could scout in the air without being noticed. Finally, everyone else pitched in to take care of the children while securing a safe place to stay for the night. In the dark times they liked to convince themselves that they were traveling to find the gemstones for the Fire Emblem, but in reality they were moving just to survive.

"Careful Lucina, this terrain is rocky."

"It's okay father, this is nothing for me." The young warrior said confidently while keeping a close eye on her surroundings.

Keeping her word, she effortless traversed down the hill with simple but precise movements as she hopped from one rock to the next. Meanwhile, Chrom opted to take a safer path by going downhill diagonally. It took him twice as long, but he feared he would be eating rocks if he tried the path that Lucina took. "I'm glad you didn't get my sense of balance. Or your mother's for that matter. We've fallen over so many times that we lost all feeling from the knees down.

"Hmm?" The princess asked while tilting her head. "What do you mean? I've never seen you fall."

"You haven't?" Chrom asked surprised.

"Nuh-uh." The nine-year-old bluenette shook her head while looking up at her towering father with a beaming smile. "You're the best there is at everything, father."

"I think some others might disagree..." He shrugged knowing he was usually on the brunt end of someone's joke.

With a determined cry Lucina furrowed her brow and said, "Who might that be? I'll be sure to tell them about all the wondrous and heroic things you've done!"

Waving his hand the landless king said "It's alright. I appreciate the offer Lucina, but I don't want you speaking on my behalf."

Nodding she said, "Right. Your actions speak for themselves. In time I'm sure everyone around will see how incredible you are!"

"You are too kind on me." Chrom smiled faintly. Even if the path forward seemed to be lost at times he would keep looking for a way to push forward. He had to for all those depending on him. Especially his wife and two daughters. "But I would hold off the praise until I can find us a place to sleep for a few nights." He sighed fearing that fatigue was starting to set in with the shepherds.

"Don't worry, I am sure we will find a place soon." Lucina cried hopeful.

Glancing out to the dark and hostile environment, Chrom had his doubts but he would not let them plague his mind with his resilient daughter next to him. "You're right. I'm sure we just have little bit longer to go. Reports are that Grima is busy focusing his efforts on Valm. So we should have some breathing room for now."

"... Father?" She asked meekly.

"Yes?" He asked while looking toward her.

"Why does Grima hate us so much?" The cobalt princess asked not understanding why the dragon would want to harm them. From her earliest memories she could remember traveling through the continent with the Risen chasing behind them, but she still recalled a time when there used to be grassy fields. One time her mother gave her a bright violet rose and it had left her in awe. Never before had she imagined something could be so colorful, but her mother told her the world used to be filled with all sorts of vivid colors and exotic materials. While she could not picture what they looked like in her head, she was sure they were beautiful to look at. Which made her all the more confused why anyone would try to destroy them.

Sighing the Exalt looked toward the charred rocks below and said, "I don't know why he seeks to destroy everything. I can only wager a guess."

Interested she asked, "What's that?"

Chrom shook his head and said, "I think he is afraid of us."

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"No matter how hard you push us down, no matter the challenges in our way, we keep fighting because we are too stubborn and foolish to give up when things seem impossible. Our resilience keeps us going when it seems like we should have given up long ago. Grima can take our food, our water, and our homes, but he can't crush our spirit. So long as we have hope, we can make it through anything."

"I have hope." Lucina cried back.

"I do as well." Chrom pledged sharing the sentiment. "And I think Grima's grown frustrated because we get stronger every time an obstacle blocks our way. The louder the winds roar, the deeper we plant our roots in the ground until we can weather the storm."

"He must be terrified of you then!" She cried fiercely recalling the stories of her father's bitter struggle.

He smiled fondly and knelt down so that he could look his daughter in the eyes. "Maybe so, but one day you will be a hundred times stronger than me."

"What?" She cried in wide eyes of disbelief. "No, don't be silly father! I could never dream of being better than you."

"You don't have to." He assured with a strong conviction in his tone. "You are my daughter and gifted at that. I believe that you will do greater things than I could ever dream about. You have your mother's spirit inside you and my good looks. I'd expect nothing less from you than greatness."

"Father..." She paused as she looked up to him in amazement.

"I can only hope you will still think of me fondly when your legacy overshadows mine. I'd hate for the day to come where I stopped being the apple of your eye."

"Don't worry father. No matter what I promise that I'll always think of you first!" She pledged while holding him in the highest regard. "I love you and mother more than anyone in the whole wide world. Nothing could ever change that!"

* * *

...

"Nngh." Lucina groaned as she slowly roused from her dream. The memories of her past were interrupted by the excessive heat enveloping most of her body. This was in part because she had one arm wrapped around her heat source, and only her thin linen nightgown separated her from the warmth it gave off. Personally, she had grown so accustomed to sleeping next to Robin that she struggled to remember the times she spent sleeping alone on the cold and unforgiving ground.

Although, at times the blue-haired princess wondered what Robin thought about waking up like this. She was used to huddling around her sister for warmth, but she reasoned Robin was more accustomed to a blanket to keep him warm in the night instead of a princess. Nonetheless, when she glanced towards her husband's face he held a peaceful smile. The tactician seemed content with how things were despite the heat emanating from their bodies. Granted, she had a good idea of why he was smiling so happily. Robin liked to hold her by the arch of her back, but his hand strayed southward during the night. She wasn't sure if it was caused by accident, but it happened often enough that she had her doubts.

Regardless, she was going to miss this feeling. As her belly inevitably grew larger it would force her to withdraw her tight hold on him. Instead she would need to find another way to keep warm. For the time-traveling princess this was a top priority that rivaled some of her earlier missions. She hated the cold and the loneliness that came with it. While Grima burned her world with flames, he left behind a frigid and barren landscape. Only the dying embers left behind would illuminate the way during the unforgiving nights and putrid dust covered mornings.

"Up already?" Robin muttered tiredly as he felt his wife move around in bed.

Widening her eyes, she froze realizing that she had lost herself in thought and stirred Robin because of it. "Yes. Sorry for waking you."

Blinking twice, the tactician looked out to the window to see that the sun was starting to rise. He laughed wearily thinking that his wife had an internal clock to wake up at the first sight of dawn. "It's fine. There are worse ways to wake up." He muttered with a faint and groggy smile.

Lucina frowned and said, "But it sounds like you had a busy day yesterday. I don't want to disturb you when you could use your rest."

"It's fine." Robin mentioned halfway between a yawn. "I'll have to report in for work soon anyways."

With a determined glare, Lucina squeezed her heat source tighter and tucked her head so that it rested on his shoulder. "No need. I told father that you would take the day off."

"Huh? Why would you tell him that?" He asked surprised.

"Because" She hesitated as she felt some jitters rise in her stomach. "I think you deserve a rest. Between work, keeping up with Morgan, and the antics of the shepherds it can be difficult to find some time to yourself to recollect your thoughts."

"I've survived this long, I think I can handle another day." Robin replied. "Luckily I'm not as fragile as I look."

"The last thing I would ever accuse you of being is fragile." She reminded gently. "But even the strongest of warriors could use a rest every once in a while."

"Coming from the women who was on edge every moment of the day." He quipped.

"I suppose I am not the best one to talk." The princess paused while tilting her lips down. "Nonetheless I insist on you taking the day off."

"I see. I don't suppose I can reject a request from royalty. Can I?" The half asleep tactician questioned as his demeanor became more serious.

"That's right." She replied firmly. "As a princess I order you to rest and relax. I will accept no other alternatives."

"Yes, dear." He muttered back with a sigh.

Seeing that he got the message, Lucina smiled peacefully as she hooked her arm around his and nudged forward so her nose touched his cheek. "Good." She muttered as her eyes started to droop.

"Lucina?"

"Hmm?" She hummed as she started to drift back to her dreams.

"How am I supposed to relax if half your weight is on me?" He joked as he felt her iron grip around his arm.

"I don't know what you mean." Lucina grinned.

"Right." The tactician replied skeptical. "There must be some other explanation for why I have no movement of my left arm.

"Your presence is so warm and inviting it must attract otherworldly beings." She replied sweetly

With a shrug, Robin knew that his wife was enjoying herself. He didn't need to see her face to know she was grinning from ear to ear. "So that's your strategy, huh? Pretend that you are worried about my health so you can continue to use me for your own purposes."

"That was not my intention." She informed with care. "I genuinely am concerned that you might strain yourself if you work too hard."

"But you're not concerned enough to stop yourself from using my shoulder as a head rest."

"I doubt under any circumstances I could resist the temptation." Lucina mentioned happily. "I need you to be next to me."

"I can see that." He snickered back. "How else would you sleep without me to act as a mattress?"

"No." She stressed while opening her eyes. "I mean that Robin. I will need you to be there next to me. Especially now."

"Eh?" Robin blinked back in surprise.

Lucina blushed and felt a knot tie up in her stomach, "Robin, you remember last night how I said there was something I needed to tell you?"

"Oh, right." He replied feeling silly for forgetting. "I was too caught up in my own thoughts to ask about it."

"It's alright. I'm glad you shared your feelings with me last night." The princess said with a warm smile. "It's nice knowing you struggle with the same temptations to scoop me up in your arms."

"It may be nice for you, but I doubt it is healthy." He grumbled under his breath.

Lucina planted her elbow on the bed and lifted herself up so she could get a better view of her husband. With the butterflies in her stomach still fluttering, she held her breath and said "I've never been known to look after my health either. Although I might not have a choice on the matter for much longer."

"What do you mean?" He asked as the tone in her voice unnerved him.

Looking back at him with a mix of love and doubt she said. "Dear, you may want to sit up for a moment. I have something very important to tell you."

After Lucina released her hold on him, Robin hesitantly scooted himself up so that his back was resting on the wall. His growing curiosity was only tempered by the way Lucina was looking at him. In the back of his mind he already knew something was off because Lucina was the last person to suggest taking a day off. She held a work ethic stronger than Frederick and she only liked to self indulge after both of their duties were taken care of. "What's going on?"

Nervously Lucina said, "You remember how we thought I had food poisoning from that bad fish I ate? Lissa believes it was caused by something else."

"Are you alright?" He asked urgently as his previous thoughts were quickly forgotten.

"I'm okay." She gulped as she gave a fake smile. "And so is the little one."

"... What?" Robin asked with a blank stare.

Holding her breath, Lucina said slowly "I guess Morgan is more impatient in this world than the last. She's not willing to wait two years this time around."

"Lucina, you can't mean-" The tactician stopped with his jaw halfway open. His mind was racing with a hundred different thoughts before Lucina gathered the courage to respond.

Nodding and placing a hand on her chest, the time traveling princess said, "I'm pregnant."

"No." Robin responded in dismay as he quickly jumped out of bed. "You and I ... but we ..."

"I, I know it is a lot to take in but-"

"A lot to take in?!" Robin laughed hysterically. "Someone thrusting a spear in my leg was a lot to take in. But, gods." He paused as he felt his hands grow unsteady. "As if I didn't know what I was doing with raising the grown up version! What do I even do now? Where do I even begin?! I don't know a thing about raising kids. I don't even remember what I was like as one!" He cried while pacing up and down the floor.

"Wait, dear." Lucina pleaded as she too struggled to believe it was true. "I don't want to jump to any conclusions just yet."

"It's a little late for that, isn't it?" The tactician asked wildly. He had not felt this restless since their last battle together as the adrenaline coursed through his veins.

"I know it seems clear-cut, but I'm saying we should wait and see before we get our hopes up. There is no guarantee that I will-" She lowered her head as her voice trailed off in fear. The hesitancy in her voice was coupled with her instinctively returning to her once rigid self.

"Lucina?" He asked concerned as he directed his spinning head toward his wife. Even in his state seeing her distressed was more important to him than anything else in the world."

In a low tone she said, "What if I am not capable of having a child just yet?"

Squinting his eyes, he said, "If your pregnant than I think that already means-

"No." She quickly shook her head and tried to clarify. "That's not what I meant."

Hearing that the tactician made his way back to the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress while saying, "I'm listening."

With a large sigh, Lucina looked her husband in the eyes and said, "It relates to the world I grew up in. I don't think Cynthia knows much about it because she was too young to understand, but when I was five years old the Risen poisoned our water supply. It caused most of us to be deathly sick and it was one of the low points in our struggle. It hit my parents especially hard because at the time my mother was three months pregnant."

The bewildered tactician raised his eyes in surprise and said, "What?!"

Lucina frowned and lowered her head with regret. "My mother had a miscarriage a few days later. I remember it well because it was one of the few times I saw them cry."

At a loss for words Robin reached out to show his support, but the princess nodded back to say that she was fine.

"I never thought about it much. It's hard to look to the past when you need to keep pressing forward. Plus, I didn't understand it much at the time considering my age. However, given the environment we were in I don't think it was a coincidence that none of the shepherds had multiple kids. Once Grima started salting the fields and poisoning the water it was difficult to bring any new life into the mix."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say." He replied earnestly.

"No need." The princess reassured. "We persevered despite Grima's attempts to break us. My father always said we could make it as long as Grima never crushed our spirit and he was right. Nonetheless, I fear that towards the end I was not able to take care of myself. My mission consumed so much of my life that I deliberately tried to push my body as far as it could go."

"You still did even after you got here." He reminded concerned.

She nodded somberly and said, "I'm afraid so. Adjusting to this world proved more difficult than I was expecting. While my mask temporarily veiled my identity it also shielded my skin from the sun. I used to burn very easily if I was out in the open for more than a few minutes at a time. My stomach also wasn't very tolerant to some of the local cuisine and spices, and I had to train myself to ignore the movement of small animals during the night because I kept thinking they were trying to ambush me."

"All the more reason I want to make sure I spoil you from here on out." Robin pledged wholeheartedly.

"I appreciate that dear, and I fear I indulge myself more than I should with you around, but do you think enough time has passed to remove the damage?"

"Damage?" He repeated confused.

"Robin, I, I." She nervously played with her hands and said. "I'm not the best candidate for pregnancy. What if the harm my body suffered is too great to support a baby? I know we have Morgan in a couple of years, but what if the reason it took us so long was not because of your curse but my inability to carry her? If so, I don't want you to be disheartened if I have a miscarriage."

"Lucina." The tactician replied stunned. He immediately rejected the idea but he fumbled over his words to explain. "I don't think any of that is the case. One of our problems with Morgan is that she has too much energy, not too little. And under no circumstances do I believe you are damaged."

"But I've spent the last seven years fighting in battle and I've been exposed to multiple types of poisons. That's hardly something that improves my chances."

"Either way, we shouldn't think worst case scenario." He replied gently. "I'm confident that you can get through this."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked with doubt.

"Because I would never doubt you. I've seen firsthand that your powers are limitless."

"Robin, I am serious about this." The all blue princess pouted.

"So am I." He called out strongly. "I would be a fool to ever doubt your capabilities."

"... I wish I shared your unyielding optimism. I truly do." She replied discouraged. "But it doesn't change my history. If you look at my mother she's always had a nurturing and protective spirit. For most of my life I have neglected myself and my soul grew callous."

"Lucina." He whispered while he reached out to her. "The way you interact with Morgan hardly makes me believe you have grown callous. Also, as your husband I've seen every inch of you and I can confidently say that there is no damage. Naga must have protected you on your journeys because I can't stop staring at your lovely figure."

Blushing Lucina said, "Dear, stop it. You know I am easily provoked by your overly embellished words."

"It doesn't make them any less true." He smiled back.

Growing more timid the princess said, "What if you are right? About the part of Naga protecting me?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. If she can send people back to the past then maybe she was also able to serve as a guide." Robin mentioned casually.

"That's possible." She nodded as she thought it over more. "But what about Falchion? It is an imbued tooth of the divine dragon forged into an unbreakable sword. I've always felt stronger with it in my hands, and despite pushing myself to the brink of collapse I was able to keep moving with it next to me."

Puzzled, Robin said, "Now that you mention it, Chrom also said he feels different when he wields it. I always thought it was because of the rush of battle, but maybe Falchion lends some of Naga's power to its user. It would at least explain how Chrom recovers so quickly from all his cuts and scrapes."

"So all this time she really was protecting me..." The princess muttered in deep thought.

"If so, Naga only needed to help nudge you across the finish line." Robin said with a sense of pride. "Your terrifying skill with the sword is not lost when we spar with practice swords. Plus, Falchion only reacts to a worthy heir, and I know of no one better to wield it than you."

"I don't know about that." Lucina frowned as she turned away from her intolerable husband.

"I do." Robin claimed strongly."Falchion is only a paper weight without someone strong and wise enough to use it."

"Then you should be capable of wielding it." She offered.

"I might have to if I want to keep up with you and Morgan." He laughed as he grew more cheerful. "At the very least it is my turn to protect you and see that everyday you never lose your smile."

With some lingering doubts the time traveler said, "Are you sure that is a good idea? Because of your efforts I am carrying a child."

"If it is any consolation, I am just as terrified as you are about the prospect."

She nodded and said, "I don't think either of us could have seen this coming."

"Seems like nothing ever goes the way it is supposed to when we get involved." He shrugged." But it doesn't matter if it is nine months from now or two years. I'll help you any way I can to raise our child."

"Eight months." She corrected.

"What?" He said in surprise.

"I am already a month pregnant, dear." She said slightly embarrassed. "It takes some time before any signs start to show."

Robin gulped and said "Oh, gods. That's too soon."

"I agree." Lucina nodded.

"I-is there anything I can get you? Do you need my help with anything?" He asked with his mind swirling.

Lucina grabbed his hand and said, "I'll need you to be there next to me."

"I'll do more than that." He replied strongly. "I'll drains the oceans and tame dragons if I need to."

Softly she said, "I just need you, love. That's all."

"I'm not going anywhere." He declared for all the world to hear.

With a faint smile, Lucina said with longing eyes, "Then, can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything." He cried out quickly.

Lucina motioned to the empty space next to her. Catching her request, Robin eased back into bed and wrapped an arm around his wife. In turn she smiled approvingly and said, "I'm afraid as my belly gets bigger we are not going to be able to sleep face to face."

"I'm sure we will think of something." He muttered with his mind occupied on other things.

"I hope so. I enjoy the warmth you give off too much."

"I've noticed."

"You don't mind, do you?" She asked curious.

"Not at all. If I am going to be trapped, then I might as well be trapped underneath a beautiful princess."

"Robin, I should warn you that it is those types of comments that put us in this predicament in the first place." She replied concerned.

Robin nodded and said, "I'm aware."

"Then you should also understand that if you keep saying those things to me then I fear I'm not going to like sharing you with the kids."

With a faint chuckle he said, "You, Morgan, and the little one can hold onto me all at once for all I care."

Smiling she said, "I suppose that could work, but I get to hop on you first."

"Yes, dear."

...

As the two talked they tried to make sense of things. The rapid rate of changes this world offered showed how truly unpredictable time could be once it was altered. Yet, it seemed that each change was now moving in their favor. A welcome sign compared to their past experiences, but at the rate things were going it wouldn't surprise the two if their family continued to face chaotic and unexpected events.

Not that the two wouldn't be ready for it. All their lives they had to fight one way or another to break out of the fate they were bestowed. The scars of the past would be only be healed by the two relying on the other to get through them. For Lucina, dreams once plagued by nightmares were now memories of brighter points in her life as she slept in Robin's arms. It was one of the many reasons she enjoyed sleeping next to him. However, her last dream reminded her that even some of her deepest held beliefs could be challenged. Something she once thought was unthinkable was now a daily reality.

"I'm sorry father." Lucina said to herself as she remembered the pledge she once swore never to break. "I can't keep my promise I made to you. Robin has stolen my heart. Or, should I say Robin has robbed my heart."


	14. Ever Seen Before,

_Hey everyone, this is just a quick short story to celebrate Lucina's birthday and Robcina week. The next full chapter will probably be out in two to three weeks after I finish my finals._

 _As for reviews, I had a couple of questions I'd like to address. A guest asked about the possibility of male Morgan now that Lucina is pregnant earlier than expected. To be honest, I'm not sure about that. I'm neither for or opposed to the idea, and I kind of want to leave it open ended since most people have their own picture of it. Even when baby Morgan comes along, I see her being slightly different from her older counterpart, because they both will have lived two different lives. So I hesitate to go in any direction since I don't want to get too far ahead of myself._

 _Also, Iknowtoomuch asked why Chrom was alive in the last chapter since he was supposed to die at the Dragon's table. My response is that Chrom taught Lucina how to fight, and many supports imply that he is still alive after that chapter. The game does conflict itself at times, but time travel is a pain to keep track of. Just ask Lucina._

 _So with that out of the way, here is a small slice of Lucina's birthday._

* * *

...

"Is it too tight?" Lucina asked as she finished tying her knot.

"No, it's not. I may look a little silly, but I won't suffocate."

"Well, I think you look superb." She beamed.

"Yeah, yeah." The discouraged tactician shrugged with his head down. He did not dare look towards his wife because it would only make things worse if he was caught gazing at her glowing demeanor. The all blue princess was relishing every moment of the day so far and it had only just begun.

"If you are uncomfortable than you don't have to wear it."

Robin shook his head with a determination to press forward. "It's your birthday and I promised I would."

Smiling, Lucina reached out to hold his hand and interlocked their fingers together. "If it makes you feel better, it sorta looks like a bow tie from a distance."

She was referring to the giant bright red bow that was wrapped around Robin's neck. Last week when the tactician asked what she wanted for her 21st birthday, her only response was that she already had her gift. To prove her point she found a big bow with large ruffles and pinned it on him. Considering her tastes in clothing it wasn't her oddest request, but it was still embarrassing for Robin to think about walking around the castle grounds while his wife proudly brandished him as her present.

"I have my doubts about that." He grumbled under his breath.

"At least we both have something to cover our necks." She responded cheerfully as she placed her free hand on her other present. A necklace crafted with a thin white silver chain that displayed a small group of daisies in the front. "Personally, I love both my gifts."

"I'm glad." He nodded in return while still trying to avoid her enthusiastic gaze. "It's hard to find something to get you, because you don't ask for much."

"Neither do you." She reminded.

Robin disagreed and said, "That's not true. I asked Chrom for a sun dial, once."

"That's hardly a large request."

He gave a faint laugh and said, "You're right. The damned thing never worked."

Interested, Lucina saw an opportunity and said, "Maybe I could get one for you."

"No need." He shook of her offer and said, "Now that the war is over I no longer need to time our armies movements."

"It could still be useful to know the time of day." The princess replied hoping to find a small way to repay Robin for all he had done for both her and the shepherds.

"It's alright, dear. Today is your birthday, not mine." He replied encouragingly as he squeezed her hand gently. "My job now is to make sure you are happy. As long as I can do that I don't care what time of day it is."

"Robin." She bit her lip and wished that sometimes he wouldn't act so insufferable. The tactician knew the perfect way to rile her heart and spark some of her more childish desires. When that happened even Morgan had a worthy rival when it came to an energetic and restless spirit. Nonetheless the fierce all blue warrior held steadfast and said, "When is your birthday?"

"Hmm?" The tactician asked while scrunching his eyebrows. While it was a simple question it didn't seem to register when he tried to recall it. "I'm not sure. I guess it is lost with most of my other memories."

"Right." Lucina frowned as she felt foolish for asking. "I'm sorry. It slipped my mind."

"Mine too." He chuckled. "The details are fuzzy, but in the end, Chrom always considered the day he found me to be my rebirth. "

"I see." She whispered in deep thought. It didn't take long before an idea popped into her head that she was quick to act on.

"Lucina?" He asked surprised as his wife suddenly stepped in front of him and stopped. Letting go of his hand, Lucina reached up to undo the bright red bow that was attached to his neck. "What are you up to?"

Ignoring his question, Lucina removed the bow from Robin's neck and placed it halfway down her right arm. She then grabbed his left arm and started tying the bow back in place with one hand. Once she was finished the two of them were joined by the arm as the large red bow shined in between them. "We share so much already, I suppose it couldn't hurt to share a birthday as well."

"Eh?" He grunted confused.

"At least until we find your true birthday." She nodded with care. "It doesn't seem right that you celebrate mine if I can't properly celebrate yours."

"Dear, it's okay. You don't need to-"

"No, it is not okay." She replied firmly. "You do so much for me that it would be criminal not to return the favor. For the time being I can only hope you would accept me as a gift until I can find something truly special to get you."

Looking down at the tight knot that connected them together, Robin instinctively smiled and said, "In that case, I know what I want."

"Oh?" Lucina asked with wide eyes as she eagerly wanted to know what she could get him.

Robin intentionally bumped her shoulder and returned his hold on her hand. "I want you to promise me something."

"That's hardly a gift." She frowned disappointed.

"But you haven't heard it yet." He reassured. "Lucina, I may not have much memory of who I was before we met, but that means we both have a lot we need to explore about this world. So I ask that you will aid me in my effort. I don't need to keep track of time or have a map to guide us. I just need to keep getting into crazy adventures with you. The crazier the better."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Lucina asked concerned of the implications that might have. They already got into enough trouble as it was.

"Of course not." He cried proudly. "But that's all the more reason I want to try it. It's high time we have a chance to be immature for a change. We better let loose now before Morgan comes along or else we will never get a chance to rest."

"I suppose ..." She nodded as her smile grew. "In that case, if we are going to engage in more childish behavior together than I have a new joke I've been working on."

"Oh boy ..." Robin paused as he knew she was not the most gifted in that department.

Ignoring his doubts, Lucina said, "Why does the princess like to eat marble cake with her husband?"

"Because she likes cake?" He questioned unsure.

In turn she kissed him on the cheek and said, "Because she marbles him."


	15. The Two Lovebirds Are So

It was an average day for Stahl as he practiced his sword technique. In between drills the green knight liked to fantasize about what he wanted to eat for lunch. With his mind adrift, he could already taste the savory stuffed turkey prepared with all the trimmings along with an endless flow of gravy. A full rack of barbecued ribs coated in a thick sauce that stained his hands in greasy goodness. Or a freshly seared sirloin steak that was tenderized diligently from a master chef so that it would melt in his mouth as he ate it. Of course, Stahl couldn't forget the baked potato drenched in a pound of butter to go with it.

Unable to decide between the three meals, the hungry warrior kept his mind occupied by choosing what type of dessert he wanted to add to his meal. But as his fantasies wandered, so did the precision and force of his strikes. The more his mouth watered, the more fearsome of a warrior he became. So while a berserker could use his rage to reach another level of strength, all Stahl needed was the image of a chicken wing in his hand. However, there was also a downside to his ability. While in this trance he was not the most alert of his surroundings.

"Thinking of food again, I see." Chrom remarked as he glanced at his friend.

"Oh!" Stahl snapped out of his thoughts and saluted instinctively. Being caught daydreaming one too many times meant he was frequently reprimanded and subject to Frederick's intense work out sessions. If there was any silver lining for getting caught, the slightly baby-faced knight knew that Frederick's training regimen from hell helped him stay in shape despite his endless appetite. "My apologies, sir."

"At ease." Chrom replied blankly. "We are both friends here."

"Of course, you just caught me off-guard." He replied with a sheepish laugh.

"Then you better train harder. If I can sneak up on you then you have a cause for concern. Sumia often says I am as subtle as a mule and twice as stubborn." Chrom muttered while he faced his opponent. A dummy made of straw attached to a wooden pole. While Chrom never intended to smash training dummies into pieces, he had his doubts that any of the dummies would survive today. After hearing some chilling and heart breaking news, he needed to release his stress and frustrations on something.

"I've heard the stories. Seems like she keeps you busy, eh?" Stahl joked.

"Something like that." Chrom shrugged as he unsheathed Falchion and gripped it tightly. The king then paused and closed his eyes to imagine the face of his enemy on the dummy in front of him. While it would not fully sedate him, stabbing the picture of the deceitful rotten dastard would help ease his restless soul.

"You know, its funny. I remember meeting Sumia when I first joined the Shepherds. She was just as shy as me." Stahl recalled fondly. "But at the time the Shepherds seemed more like a club than an elite fighting force."

"True. Those were peaceful times." Chrom frowned knowing the last three years seemed more like fifteen.

"Ha, well, I don't know if I would say peaceful. Our little band was always getting in trouble." He mused. "Although, I guess it is not so little anymore. Not with friends we've made and the children that popped up from nowhere."

Twitching, Chrom instinctively slashed his sword into the side of the dummy. The brute force behind his blow sent strands of hay flying in all directions as his muscles strained in response. With a deep breath, the Exalt tried to calm his hand, but he lurched forward again to make a second and third strike.

Noticing the difference in his counterpart's demeanor, Stahl changed the subject and said, "But it does seem strange. I've never imagined myself being a part of some grand adventure. I was just your average run of the mill guy. I was never first or last to be picked to play sports. I'm average when it comes to my height and weight. My brother even teased that I was destined to have 2.3 kids and 0.6 horses because that was the average of our town."

"... I wonder what that is like." Chrom thought quietly in between sword strikes.

"Hmm?" The green knight asked curiously. "Could you say that again? I only have average hearing."

Easing his shoulders, Chrom turned to his friend and said, "I was born into royalty. Strangely enough that seems to be the most normal thing about my life. Growing up, Emm told me my job was to be a protector. That's why Lissa and I started the Shepherds, and for a while I thought I had things figured out. But when she died, everything went to hell. I don't know how, I don't know why. But ever since then my life has been one of pure chaos. I don't pretend to understand how the last three years transpired. I just know it happened."

"Hear, hear." Stahl laughed in full agreement. "What a crazy life the last few years have led. But to be honest, I'd go a step further. It seemed like once we found ourselves a tactician things started to change. Granted, I wasn't the first to meet him, but I could tell something was different about him.

"Robin." Chrom winced as the foul name left his tongue. The sneaky, good-for-nothing, conniving, two-timing cur. "That accursed man will be the death of me."

"I take it you heard the news, huh?" Stahl replied with an uneasy smile.

"He had the nerve to tell it to my face." Chrom grunted while clenching his fist. Then, closing his eyes, Chrom sighed and said, "Lucina. My first daughter is already pregnant. Soon I will already have two gran ... two children of my children."

"I guess that goes to show you that even when things seem weird, they can always get weirder."

"Somehow I doubt that." Chrom grimaced. "My wife and daughter are both carrying a child less than three months apart from each other. Neither of them are past the age of 21. How do you get any weirder than that?"

Stahl thought it over and said, "Morgan is 16, right? So in a couple of years, Sumia, Lucina, and Morgan could-"

With wide eyes, Chrom immediately shouted in a panic. "NO! NO! NO! You will not say another word about the matter!

"You asked-"

The Exalt looked him square in the eye and said, "I didn't ask for any of this. I wanted a peaceful life. An average one. I know in my position I would never be able to have a fully normal life, but I would have at least asked for things to make sense. For there to be some semblance of reason and sanity to things."

"What was Sumia's reaction?" Stahl asked watching his leader reach his breaking point.

"She's delighted, of course." Chrom replied in a hollow and beaten voice. "Why would she not be? Sumia's been conspiring with Robin to give me a heart attack for years now. The fact that she can love and spoil more children is an added bonus for her."

"Sumia does love kids." Stahl noted. "But as bad as it seems Chrom, you should be proud. You can confidently say no one will have ever lived a life like yours."

"I should hope not." The all blue lord grimaced. "The world is already strange enough."

"Think about it." Stahl said encouragingly. "Lucina, Cynthia, Sumia, Robin. They are part of your legacy. They say Marth was widely respected because he cared for his people. If that is the case then you might have surpassed him. I've never heard of a leader who is loved by more people than you."

"I fail to see how Robin or Morgan's constant teasing can be considered love." He muttered lowly.

"Ha, maybe not. But they trust you. I cannot think of anything greater to have than another person's trust. It's not something you earn easily, y'know?"

"Perhaps." Chrom nodded with some second thoughts. "But Stahl."

"Yes?"

With a serious and somber expression he said "If you ever come across a helpless man in a field. Run. Just run. Don't ask questions. Don't reach out and give him a hand. Just run as fast and as far as you can. Lest your kind deed bite you in the ass a thousand times over.

...

* * *

...

"Nya ha ha." Henry laughed with his usual wide grin as he returned to the castle halls of Ylisse. The last time the blood thirsty mage visited the capital was to diagnose an unusual curse. Other than that, most of his time was spent rebuilding Plegia. Arguably his country was hit the hardest by the blight of Grima's plans. Plegia's people lacked any direction, or hope after being spurned for decades. So he did what he could to help out. He didn't feel any sense of duty or obligation to help. He just thought it sounded like fun. Morale was low for everyone in the country, and playing the twisted comedian in order to raise spirits appealed to him more than ripping off thumbs.

"Now, which door was it again?" Henry asked absentmindedly as he progressed through the castle. He was supposed to meet with Chrom to report how his country was rebuilding. However, before he did that there was one other friend he wanted to catch up with first. So the white-haired mage made his way past the arched halls and towards the bedrooms. He wasn't sure which room he was looking for, but he figured he would try every door until he found the right one.

...

"EEEEKK!" A lady squealed as she was the first person Henry encountered. The mage had a habit of 'forgetting' to knock before entering. Much to the surprise and horror of the people that he came across.

"Hehe, sorry lady. I wasn't looking for you. By any chance do you know where I can find Robin? He's a little taller than you, but he isn't nearly as fat."

"Get out!" She demanded

"Okay, thanks anyways." Henry said while closing the door behind him.

Luckily for the castle residents, the next few rooms he entered were empty guests rooms. None of which showed any signs of recent use. So Henry decided to change tactics and save time by eavesdropping. With his magical talents he would have no trouble listening in on conversations until he found the right one.

 _"Are you sure it won't be too revealing?" She asked concerned._

 _"No, it's great." The man replied with a typical response. "You know what they say, less is more."_

 _"Hmph. I know you will like it dear, but I don't want to set a bad example in front of Morgan."_

 _"It's okay. I don't think you have to worry. It's still classy and respectable like its owner."_

 _"... If you say so." She replied with some doubt. "But you are right, if I don't put it on now I fear it will be some time before I get another chance."_

"Ah! There we go!" Henry exclaimed as he pinpointed his target's location. After passing a couple of rooms he eagerly barged through the door of his friend's home and said, "Hiya!"

When Lucina heard the door open without any warning she instinctively reached for her sword fearing that they were under attack. Robin too was in a battle ready stance before he was able to see who his new guest was. The two trained warriors didn't even hesitate in their response despite the casual conversation they were having. But once they got a better look of their opponent, both were dismayed and said in unison, "Henry?!"

"The one and only!" He exclaimed.

"What? What brings you here?" Lucina asked in wonder. The one-piece navy blue swimsuit she was showing Robin was still in her hand as she grasped her sword in the other.

"A horse, of course." Henry replied nonchalantly. "But if you were asking _why_ I came here. The answer would be I wanted to check on my patient. I trust you are recovering well, Robin? Last time I saw you the curse nearly blew us both to pieces. Hehe, I still get goosebumps thinking about it."

"R-right." He stuttered still a bit surprised to see his old friend. "Thankfully the curse has been lifted."

"Oh? That's good to hear." The mage said happily. "You can't have fun blowing up the world if you are not there to enjoy it."

The tactician agreed and said, "Yeah. Someone has to protect my girls from getting in trouble."

Lucina turned to her husband while nudging his arm and said, "Is that so? I don't recall being the one to teach Morgan how to make a slingshot."

"Yes, well." Robin scratched the back of his head and said, "Maybe I could use your help as well."

"Nya ha ha." Henry laughed seeing the exchange. "Sounds like nothing has changed since I last saw you two."

"Er, well that's not entirely true." Robin replied while gritting his teeth.

"Oh?" The mage asked intrigued.

"We ... very recently found out that I'm pregnant." Lucina replied reluctantly.

"Wow! That's caw-razy!"

Robin gave an awkward smile and said "Yeah. I don't think the news has really hit me yet."

"Same." She agreed feeling light in the stomach.

"Either way, let me give you my grandest caw-gratulations for the news!" The raven loving mage cried excitedly.

"Thanks." The two replied not realizing they would be hearing that type of phrase a lot over the next eight months.

"Actually, you are lucky you caught us in time." Robin said while looking over towards his wife. "Lucina, Morgan, and I were about to head towards the lake. We just told Chrom the news and we thought it would be a good idea for us to give him some space so he could digest it."

"Hehe, I can picture Chrom's head exploding from here." Henry chuckled maniacally.

Lucina shook her head and said, "Considering the circumstances I think father took it better than expected. He was very supportive and happy for us."

Recalling the scene vividly, Robin said "I don't know about happy, but yeah. He did react less strongly than I was expecting. His face was pretty pale though."

"So was yours, dear." She reminded.

"True." He agreed just glad he escaped with his life. "So with that in mind we don't want Morgan to start pushing his buttons. That is why we are leaving for the lake as soon as possible before she gets any wild ideas."

"Indeed." Lucina said a bit anxious, "Morgan's behavior would be a _caws_ of concern."

"Eh?" Henry's eyes widened in surprise and said. "Did my ears deceive me or did I hear you make a pun?"

Nodding, the all blue princess said, "Admittedly, I am still adjusting, but I figured the best way to understand jokes was to start making them."

"Interesting." Henry said while inspecting Lucina to see if she was under some form of mind control or if she was a doppelganger. "Of all people, I did not expect you to be a fellow pun lover.

"Well, now that I am pregnant you could say I have a second opinion on the matter."

"Oooo. Two in a row!" Henry laughed. "Good one!"

"I'm not sure I like where this is going." Robin replied worried

Henry tried to reassure him and said, "Relax. Everything will _bee_ okay."

"I agree. Especially since I have my _honey_ next to me." The princess boasted.

"Hoho." Henry said in an excited tone. "Nice counter, but _toucan_ play this game. You shell sea."

"Then I will _shore_ up my defenses." She cried determined.

"Uh, guys?" Robin replied trying to get the situation under control.

Grinning, Henry said, "Until I batter down your gate with a _ram_ of assaults."

"You can try to attack my castle, but you will find yourself stone-walled. Robin's talents will guide my arrows and give them a sense of direction."

"Hmm." The crazed raven man pondered his next move. "Like a bandage, it seems Robin always come to your aid _._

With a gleam in her eyes Lucina interlocked her fingers with her husband and proudly said, "Indeed, he is very handy to keep around. Even now I feel very attached to him."

Henry chuckled with a sinister grin. "It sounds like he _wood_ be hard to let go of."

"I couldn't imagine it. With him around I will never become _board."_ Lucina giggled back.

"Nya ha ha. Well now that you are pregnant, it is safe to say he _nailed_ it!"

"Alright! I think that is enough!" Robin quickly cut off the mage before he could continue.

"Awwww. You're no pun." Henry cried disappointed.

...

* * *

Much to Robin's relief, Henry and Lucina's pun competition ended in a draw instead of a prolonged war. But not before Henry added a few more **bold** comments and  underlined his support for their future. In addition, Henry also expressed his interest in teaching their new-born how to make friends with wolves. Something the couple quickly disregarded. Nevertheless, despite his 'unique' nature, Henry was always sincere with his motives. This included his invitation for them to visit his family in Plegia. Something the couple would be sure to accept when they could find the time.

As for the crazy mage himself, he left as fast as he came. Satisfied that Robin recovered and that Lucina had become a punster, Henry moved on to his next mission. Finding Chrom. The poor king would soon be reminded why his life never could have been normal. Even if the Exalt somehow managed to avoid meeting his best friend on that fateful day, there would be no escaping Henry's hi-jinks. Or as Henry liked to say, 'he acted perfectly normal. It was everyone else in the world that was crazy.'

And for Robin and Lucina, they were left back to their own devices. A dangerous prospect under any circumstances.

...

"It's was nice to see Henry again." Lucina noted while returning her attention to packing for their trip to the lake.

"Yes, well. I have a feeling the next time we meet he is going to have another arsenal of puns awaiting us."

"I look forward to the challenge." She smiled back.

Uneasy, Robin knew that any time his wife was challenged she only double down on her efforts. "That's what I am afraid of."

Giggling, she said with some guilt, "Sorry dear. I couldn't help myself. I've been in an unusually good mood today."

Waving it off, he said "It's fine Lucina. As long as you are happy that's all that matters. Puns included."

"As always you are too kind on me. But Henry did seem to think I was funny." Lucina pointed out feeling like she was actually starting to get the hang of things even if she still had a lot to work on.

"I don't know if that is a good thing." The tactician warned. "You got the craziest man on the planet to laugh."

"It is at least a sign of progress." She said hopeful.

Begrudgingly he agreed with her and said, "I'll admit you are getting better."

With that Lucina's eyes grew more determined and said, "You think so?"

"Yeah. You are as sharp as you are beautiful."

"I'm. I'm glad." She replied with a swelling pride. "I look forward to the day I can make you laugh your shoes off."

With a faint chuckle, Robin saw no need to correct her and said, "I look forward to it as well."

Humming, Lucina said "But before that happens you'll need to teach me how to swim at the lake. I won't be able to follow Morgan into the water if I sink like a rock."

"If you sink to the bottom I'll just dive in and rescue you." He offered.

"I have no doubt you would." Lucina said confident in her partner's skills. "But if a shark attacks you, how would I be able to jump in and save you?"

Squinting his eyes, he said, "I don't think we will have to worry about too many sharks appearing at the lake."

"Maybe not, but what if some other foul creature tries to harm my dapper husband? As your wife it is my job to protect you by beating it to a pulp." She insisted with a passionate defense.

Robin reached forward to grab his wife by the arm and pulled her closer to him. He then carefully placed his hand on her stomach and said, "Careful Lucina. It's no longer just us that we have to worry about. I can't have you rushing to protect me if it might put our little one at risk."

Blushing a light pink, she nodded and said, "I suppose that will be something else I'll need to learn. It seems like when I am finally starting to grasp this world, it adds a new challenge."

"Don't worry. I'll help see you through it all." He replied strongly.

Lucina leaned her head on his shoulder and said, "You know, some day you will need to show our child how to swim as well."

Still unable to fully comprehend the idea, Robin said, "You're right. I'm sure our little nugget will be very curious about what this world is like. Just like their mom."

"... That could be a problem. I already can be quite a handful to deal with." She mentioned with regret knowing that her ambitions often came at the cost of Robin's strength.

In turn he gave a warm smile and held her tighter. "Luckily I knew that before marrying you."

"And yet you still said yes." The all blue warrior questioned in disbelief.

"How could I not?"

Unable to answer his question, Lucina simply pouted in response. "One day you will wise up and see the mistake you made, but by then it will be too late. I already love you too much."

Robin smiled hearing that as he held her. The smell of her hair enticing his nose to dive further in. For all the chaos this world offered, nothing seemed more normal to him than keeping his wife close. Even if it meant encouraging her behavior by joining in the fun. "Olive you too."


	16. Maddeningly Sweet That

A/N: _Hey all. Before we begin I want to say I have summer classes this year so I can't promise how often this story will be updated, but as long as people still express interest in this story continuing then it I'll try to update as soon as I can. I managed to tear myself away from playing Echoes long enough to get this chapter in before school started so I hope you enjoy. Also, I'm sure this goes without saying, but this chapter does contain Robin and Lucina. So you may want to see an optometrist in case your eyes rot. Also feel free to substitute any secondary pairings like Lon'qu and Lissa if you have them. For story purposes I had to make my own decisions, but they are not binding._

...

* * *

"Boulder-ball!" Morgan cried at full speed as she excitedly jumped into the lake. While in mid-air she curled up into a ball and splashed into the water with all her force and sent it flying in every direction. As a result, Morgan created an array of waves that rippled around her like a circle while she quickly raised her head above the surface to breathe.

Meanwhile, her parents had to close their eyes and turn their heads as they were hit by Morgan's splash zone. Robin was effected the most since his swimsuit only consisted of a pair of bright neon orange shorts that Lucina had picked out for him. If you looked at them directly you could potentially be blinded for the rest of your life. However, Robin's more pressing concern was the cold water splashing on his bare chest. The icy touch made him shiver as he had no way to protect his upper torso from any physical attacks.

As for Lucina, she dawned her modest one-piece navy blue swimsuit that covered her from her shoulders to halfway down her thighs. While she largely evaded most of Morgan's attack, she still had some reservations about following in Morgan's footsteps. The self-conscious princess felt very exposed in her current state. Although, it could be argued that Robin was more uneasy than her. The pair had their own set of concerns bothering them that extended past their wardrobe.

"I'm, I'm not sure I'll ever get used to seeing so much water in front of me." She said in awe as she scanned the vast horizon. Regardless of where she looked, her eyes saw the endlessness reach of the lake's dark blue water with the sun's reflection shaping the center. Had Lucina not known better, she would have thought the lake was merely a weird type of glass that distorted the view of the sky when looked upon.

"It didn't rain very often after Grima took control, did it?" Robin asked watching his wife closely. She was staring intently at the lake the same way she did when she first she came across a field of flowers or green pastures. It was one of wonder, and bewilderment. Like what she was seeing couldn't possibly be real and she was only imaging things.

"I'm not sure you could call it rain." She replied with a vacant stare. "Whatever fell on us was a dark purple sludge that would burn on open skin. I believe Miriel called it a type of acid rain. Needless to say we would have to take shelter should it start coming down, and since it only rained near the coasts we tried our best to stay away from there."

Frowning, Robin looked at the ground below him to see his bare feet covered by a damp field of grass that rose to his ankles. Wiggling his toes, he could feel the water squish against his skin from the slippery grass blades. Vaguely, he imagined that if he were standing here barefoot fifteen years later the only thing he could feel would be a burned ashy dirt. Assuming the rough terrain didn't cut his feet first. "Doesn't sound like something you could drink."

She shook her head and said, "Water was so scarce that I never imagined as a kid that you could swim in it. Far be it that you could build a boat and go to other places on it."

"I see..." Robin trailed off before hardening his resolve and saying, "Thankfully, the water here is a lot more welcoming."

"Judging by Morgan's excitement, I would tend to agree." She muttered blankly. Her eyes transfixed on the sight in front of her. She tried to edge forward, but she could not. Her legs felt weighted down and her heart was unsettled at the idea. Robin also noticed that her posture had grown more rigid the closer they were to water.

"Still, we wont know for sure until we jump in ourselves." He mentioned while opening his arm to suggest she follow him in.

"A-are you sure now is a good time? Perhaps we should wait a few more minutes." Lucina suggested in a rushed manner as she tried to think of a reason to delay. "I believe our muscles can cramp up if we are not careful."

"That's only if we ate before going in." Robin informed while watching his wife nervously play with her hair. "But if you are scared, then we can wait a little longer."

"What?!" Her eyes rose up in alarm and her nostrils flared at the such a ludicrous claim. "Me? Scared? Preposterous! Naga chose me because I was a fierce warrior, not a dainty damsel afraid of something as harmless as water! Too suggest something so outlandish is in itself a direct insult to the divine dragon!"

"Alright. Alright." He eased back to apologize and said, "I'm sorry. You just seemed a little tense."

"You must be imaging things." She cried while her eyebrows furrowed. "At the moment I am perfectly composed and tranquil!"

Doubting that, Robin tactfully chose to avoid the fury of his wife and said, "Right. My mistake."

"Clearly." She huffed while turning away with her arms crossed.

"So, if there is no problem then shall we dive in?" He asked once again motioning to the water.

"Oh, right." She replied uneasy and anxious. Something about the lake seemed unnaturally sinister. As if it were merely an illusion meant to twist her senses and deceive her judgement. Nevertheless, to prove Robin that he was horribly mistaken, she faced the large body of water head on and very gingerly dipped her right foot into the water. The sensations tingled against the sole of her foot and reminded her that this was not glass she was steeping into.

Robin had to hold in a laugh while watching his wife's awkward approach. She was so singularly focused on the lake that he could have sneaked behind her and scared her half to death. Once a fierce and resolute warrior, she hesitated to decided whether to move forward or retreat. It was like she stepped into some sort of quick drying glue that kept her in place. "How's the temperature?"

"A little colder than I care for." She muttered back.

In turn, Robin decided to test the water himself. Right foot first, he stepped into the water and felt it splash up his leg. Before long he was knee-deep and about ten feet away from his wife as she still had one foot resting on the shoreline. "You are right. It is a little chilly."

Not hearing him speak, Lucina gripped her hands tightly and took a deep breath before saying, "I can do this." Trying not to think about it much, Lucina moved forward. Her eyes closed as she felt the water rise above her ankles and then towards her knees. This continued until her legs were completely submerged along with part of her stomach. However, her courage wavered after that. The thought of going any deeper troubled her greatly despite how harmless it seemed in theory.

"Everything okay?" Robin asked to her surprise. He was farther down so only his head remained above the surface.

"Of course!" She quickly replied flustered. "Why would it not be?"

"I don't know, you tell me." He asked concerned.

Biting her lip, Lucina turned away from him and said, "The lake is larger than I imagined it in my head."

"It is for me too, but just think of it as a really large bath tub." Robin encouraged trying to ease her concerns.

"... Wouldn't that make this a mixed bath?" She question back.

"Um, maybe that's the not the best comparison." Robin said while feeling his face go slightly flush. "Some of the principles apply, though."

"I suppose." She replied giving it some more thought. "I should think of it like a hot springs. Only, it is a colder version of it."

"That works." The tactician agreed hoping that would help.

Taking another deep breath, Lucina tried to convince herself that everything would be okay. If she could just get past this silly episode then she could learn how to swim without incident. Still, she could not suppress her fear of being surrounded. Waist down, her sight and senses were blocked. Effectively blind and not able to see below her or Robin's body, she had no idea if something nefarious was in between them or circling around. Even if she tried to get away from an unknown attacker her movements would be slowed by the body of water she was in. The lake was effectively taunting her to try to dodge an attack, knowing that regardless of how hard she kicked her speed wouldn't be enough. Unable to run, she would be forced to fight. The problem being her sword was over a hundred feet away on the shore with her other clothes.

"It's alright, dear." Robin said calmly after seeing her look back at the shore. "Nothing is going to hurt us."

Unable to stop her doubts, she said "You said it yourself. This is a big lake. It would be difficult to know for sure."

"If there are any monsters lurking about then Morgan will scare them off." The tactician joked. "She's good at getting things to run away in terror. Just ask Chrom."

Briefly, Lucina smiled seeing her daughter splash around. Her abundant energy reminding her of what was to come in the future. "But who will protect me from you?"

"Hmm. Good point." He grunted while muttering it over.

Still feeling like she was about to be ambushed, she looked back at him and said, "I'm sorry, dear. It is hard for me to break out of my combat mode. Especially out in the open like this with no way to defend myself."

"Not to worry. If bandits attack us we can dive under the water and swim upstream." He reassured. "We may lose our supplies, but it should be easy to get back to the castle from there. Once we regroup we can track the bandits and get our stuff back. Should worse comes to worse I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Seems like you are always prepared." Lucina replied surprised.

"It's hard for me to turn off my tactical instincts, too." He nodded back. "Old habits are hard to break."

"Indeed." She agreed while finding some comfort knowing she was not the only one. "Still, I shouldn't be so needlessly afraid. I know we are safe here. I know that there is no one trying to pursue us. But for someone reason I can't shake my nagging instincts."

"Here, let me help." Robin said making his way back towards her. "You trust me, right?"

Lucina looked at him funny and said, "That's a silly question to ask."

"Alright then, I want you to lean back." The tactician replied as he stood next to her in the water.

"Lean back?" She asked puzzled.

"Yes." He nodded.

Unsure what he was planning, Lucina gave him another skeptical look, but she knew better than to doubt him in these types of situations. Doing as he said, she arched her back as she shifted her weight from the front of her toes to the heel. It didn't take long before she felt like she was going to fall in the soft sand, and her body instinctively wanted to correct itself, but she ignored it. Soon the edges of her hair dipped into the water and floated at the surface as she held her breath and waited for what Robin was going to do. Meanwhile, he placed one hand above her stomach and the other near the middle of her back to help guide her. Smiling, he looked her in the eyes as she was at a forty-five degree angle.

"What are you planning?" She asked feeling her heart race.

"You'll see." He smirked. "What I need you to do next is to lift your feet in the air."

"What?" Lucina asked alarmed. "I'll fall if I do that."

"I got you." Robin reminded with care.

Uneasy, the nervous princess raised one of her legs until she could see her toes peak above the surface. Then she closed her eyes tightly and raised the other. In a sudden motion she sunk into the water as there was nothing keeping her upright. With no way to stop herself, her mind panicked as she expected to fall to the bottom. However, Robin quickly caught her before that could happen. Balancing his wife like a seesaw, he pressed his open palm on her lower back and acted as a pivot point so he could balance her if she went too far in either direction.

Not understanding what was going on, Lucina kept her eyes firmly shut while bracing for the worst. Agonizingly, she waited for the water to enclose her. For it to be difficult to breathe or feel anything but the cold grip of the water surround her. Yet, it never came. Little did she know that she was parallel to the water with the help of her husband steadying her.

"Gods, you're stiff as a statue." Robin replied while watching the display. He half wanted to drop her in the water to see what her reaction would be like, but he feared he would never hear the end of it if he did. "You will need to loosen up if you want to stay afloat."

" _Afloat?_ " She questioned to herself in dismay. "I don't understand."

"Open your eyes and you will see."

At first Lucina was slow to heed his advice. Her eyes only halfway opened as she saw a blanket of blue covering her field of vision mixed in with some puffy white and gray streaks. This didn't make any sense to her as she thought the she was facing lake in the other direction. Then it dawned on her that she was looking at the sky, not the lake. "What? What in Naga's name is going on?"

"I have transformed you into a ship." He decreed in a grandiose tone while watching his wife's shocked reaction. "If you stay like this I am sure we can ferry a few ducklings across the lake."

"Robin, if this is another one of your games then I swear!"

"It's not, see?" He asked while bringing his hands above the water and waved them in front of her. "I'm not tricking you. You are really floating by yourself."

Lucina could only stare in bewilderment as she did not understand. If Robin was not holding her then what strange sorcery was keeping her from falling? Trying to find some answers, she raised her neck to get a better view but this caused the rest of her body to follow. "Eep!" She cried as she felt herself slip back into the water.

"Woah, careful!" Robin quickly reached forward to hold her and said, "You have to stay still or you will sink. The more area your body covers, the less the water tries to pull you down."

"W-why are you showing me this?" She replied still unnerved from almost falling again.

"Because swimming is the same way." He explained while keeping her steady. "We don't have to fight the water to move around in it. Rather, it helps us stay afloat."

"Interesting ..." She replied trying to take all this in. This was still an incredibly foreign experience to her. "It will take some time getting used to this."

"I imagine it did for everyone." Robin offered seeing her struggle to accept the idea."And if it helps, I'm a little scared too."

Immediately, Lucina glared back at him and said, "This is no place to tease me."

"Trust me. There was a lot of opportunities for me to get you." He smirked while tempted to show her what he meant. "It is true, though. I was hoping my fears would have subsided by now, but I guess time doesn't fix that sort of thing."

Forgetting her concerns for a moment, Lucina's expression turned more serious and said, "What are you afraid of? You seem to understand this a lot better than I."

Robin tried to play it off and said. "Like you mentioned before, there could be sharks in these waters."

"Come on dear. I highly doubt it is a shark that is troubling you." She remarked wishing to know more.

"You're right." He shrugged conflicted. With his failing memory he wasn't sure when it started. He just remembered being very uncomfortable when he earned his sea legs and that had carried with him ever since. "I guess when it comes to my past I was always afraid of drowning. It is one of my greatest fears. The first being not able to keep you or Morgan safe."

"You needn't worry there. Morgan and I are stronger because you are with us." She proclaimed proudly.

"I know. And I know I shouldn't be afraid to be here either." He muttered with regret. "But I keep thinking about all those burning Valmese ships. The soldiers who jumped overboard were still wearing their armor as they fell into the sea. My fear is that their ghosts will pull me in with them to take revenge for the great suffering they endured. In some ways, I can't really blame them for trying."

"Robin ... Why didn't you say anything?" Lucina asked wishing she could have helped him somehow.

In turn he laughed weakly and said, "Because neither of us would have gone into the water if I did. Whenever I am afraid I am tempted to retreat into your embrace and forget about it, because it is much easier to stay on the shore and sit next to you then it is to face my fears."

"I struggle with that as well." She said sincerely while holding those thoughts close. "Is there any thing I can do to help?"

"No. At least, I don't think so." He sighed. "I don't want the wars to plague me for the rest of my life, but under the same light I don't want to forget about all the people who were in them and the sacrifices they made. Especially those who were effected by my decisions."

Lucina knew those feelings he harbored all too well. While she could never understand the great weight of commanding an army, those doubts he had used to vex her dreams endlessly when she didn't have someone to share a bed with. Believing his worries to be more pressing than hers, she found a way to return her feet to the shallow water without falling over and said, "You did everything you could. From the sleepless nights to your constant studies. It was clear that you gave us all your effort in our fight."

"It doesn't make it easier to think about." The strategist replied wondering if he lost a part of himself back there. It could be argued that all the shepherds were changed by the wars, but few of them showed it directly. "Luckily, I have you to help keep me sane."

"And I have you to help me."

"Right." He replied trying to think about happier things. He was with his family, after all. "That is why I hope when we finish here we will feel more comfortable on water than land."

Lucina paused and said, "I don't know about that. I can't see you very well when we are underwater, or when I am facing the sky."

"It doesn't mean any part of me has disappeared." He replied back encouragingly. "I'm still here."

"That may be true, but the water hides your good looks." Lucina mentioned a tad disappointed. "Especially since I don't often get to see you in a wardrobe that permits you to forego a shirt. I could be wrong, but I think the proper term to describe your appeal is sexy."

"Oh, um, uh." Robin grew flustered as his wife eyed him carefully. "T-thanks."

"Make no mistake. I still find you to be very dashing when you are wearing your cloak." Lucina said more enthusiastic and in a loving tone. "But it hides a lot of your defining features. Including your chest and your cute little toosh.

"Lu-Lucina." He stuttered as his face turned a deep cherry red.

With a playful smile, her heart swelled seeing him blush. Robin was always a tough nut to crack and he often hid his emotions. So she swore she would find a way to make him open up more. The fact that he felt comfortable expressing his fears only made her determination grow instead of tapering off. "If you think about it though, it is special knowing that I am the only one who gets to see your attributes. Not to mention your cloak makes a wonderful blanket to cuddle in."

"I uh. Erm, uh." Robin said while his tongue tied itself in knots. "I'm glad you find my attire to be ... useful."

"Teehehe" She giggled childishly as all the fears and worries rushed off of her. "I do, and I would like to thank you for frequently sharing your warmth with me."

"Y-your welcome."

Finding him to be too cute for his own good, Lucina searched for a way to lift his mood while keeping him on the defensive, "And rest assured. Should any ghosts try to harm you I shall drive them away by any means. They wont get near my sexy husband as long as I'm around!"

"I um. Not sure that would be wise." He hesitated as he tried to ignore the last part of her statement.

"Why not?" She asked with her whimsical tone intact.

Shaking his head deeply concerned, Robin said, "Because this is a dangerous game we are playing, Lucina. You are getting bolder, and more assertive the longer we are together. Heavens help me, I am only encouraging it by acting the way I do. So I can't see this ending well."

"I'm merely returning the favor." Lucina insisted with a widening grin. "You compliment me all the time, and you always ease my fears. I wish to do the same for you. Besides, I can't have my cute little cupcake go ignored after you've showered me with so much love and praise. That wouldn't be right."

"Well your methods work a little too well." He feared. "Lucina, I-"

" **Mom! Dad!** Quit fawning over each other and come over here! There are some cool tricks I've been working on that I want to show you!" Morgan cried from the distance as she waited impatiently for them to come. Her parents told her they needed a moment so they could adjust to the water. Not to make goofy faces in their competition to out match the other in cringe worthy lines.

"Be right there!" Robin yelled back before returning his gaze toward his wife. "We um, better hurry to Morgan before we get distracted again."

She nodded with her focus returning on her mission. "What would be the best way for me to swim there?"

"Here. I'll show you." The tactician offered as he took her hand and guided her to deeper water. "The most common technique is called a breaststroke. It is where you-" Robin stopped sharply as his mouth went dry and his cheeks turned bright red again. Ordinarily, he never would have thought twice about the name, but in his head he wasn't sure how to describe the method without Lucina misinterpreting it. Especially considering her recent comments.

"Hmm? _Water_ you waiting for Robin?" Lucina said giggling as she had a good idea why he suddenly turned into a tomato. "I'm ready and eager to learn from your expertise. _Oar,_ do you want me to try it first?"

...

* * *

"Ahem." Frederick cleared his throat and said, "Before I call this emergency meeting to order, I would like to welcome Henry for joining us tonight despite his busy schedule. We will we need all the help we can get to confront the grave future that awaits us."

"Nya ha ha. Hiya everybody! It's good to see you again! Speaking of grave, maybe later tonight we can visit a graveyard if you are interested in having a wicked night." Henry exclaimed with his cackling laughter.

In turn, Chrom, Gaius, Stahl, and Kellam returned his greetings. Vaike was unable to attend because of a prior engagement with his girlfriend. Although, even the brigand would not have been eager to accept Henry's offer. In truth, Henry was the only one with high spirits as everyone else in the war room was unnaturally pessimistic. This was their second emergency meeting called within a three day time span. That meant the situation had grown dire since they last convened.

"So, why is everyone wearing their happy faces upside down today?" Henry asked not aware why his friends were so disturbed. "Did you crap your pants in public, or something?"

Stahl was the first to speak and said, "There are some rumors circulating that need to be addressed before things spiral out of control. Since you've left the castle thing have grown very chaotic."

"Chaotic, you say?" Henry asked excitedly. "In that case you have my full attention. I'm all ears and thumbs."

"Very well. If there are no objections we will begin our meeting." Frederick replied while shifting his eyes across the war room. After waiting in silence for a brief moment, Frederick pressed on and said, "Now, as I am sure you are aware, rumors have spread that Lucina is pregnant. After speaking with Robin and Lucina, I can confirm those rumors are true."

"Hehe. I could've told you that." The mage explained while oblivious to the sudden hush that had fallen over the room. "I saw them earlier while they were packing for their trip to the lake. They mentioned something about Chrom having a heart attack because he was an old man."

In turn, the Exalt covered his hand over his face while trying not to think about it. "You were saying, Frederick?"

"Right." He nodded and said, "This is probably the reason why our wives were so secretive with us over the past few days. So, for those of you in this room who are not yet expecting, be prepared for them to start dropping hints. Anytime news breaks of a shepherd getting pregnant, the rest start getting the baby itch. Considering Lucina was thought to be one of the last shepherds to reach this stage, you should also expect a sense of urgency from your wives."

"What signs should we look out for?" Stahl asked worried.

"Milord, I believe you are the most experienced in this department."

Chrom nodded to his bodyguard and said troubled, "It will start out subtle. Sumia liked to place candles around our room because she said it was a little stuffy. I told her to open a window, but I was naive back then. Anyways, she liked to comment every time we saw a baby about how nice it would be to have one of our own someday in the future. Now, I agreed with her because I also liked the idea. But when she said 'someday' she really meant 'now.' So as the days passed with no results she became more direct. We went from talking about kids to planning for them. She also suggested we see her mother more often if I wasn't on board."

Sighing, the Exalt added, "All of a sudden she asked me to take this weird herb that boosts stamina because she mentioned I'd been acting tired lately. Then boom, I have three kids with a fourth on the way, a wife that wants a fifth, a time traveling daughter that is already pregnant, and one big splitting headache every time I try to figure out what in Naga's name happened.

In turn Stahl, and Gaius looked at each other worriedly. Roughly half of the shepherds already had or were expecting children. While some of their friends abroad were also lagging behind, they didn't live in the castle with a group of wives that liked to gossip among themselves. Now that only two couples in the castle were left without any announcements to make, the pressure was on.

"Last week Cherche bought candles." Stahl replied nervously.

"Panne has acted strangely too. She's been ... looking at me weird." Gaius gulped afraid.

"My suggestion would be to get it over with as quickly as possible." Chrom replied without any hint of emotion. "If you want her to be happy, then you better show that you are making an effort. Otherwise this is one battle you can't win."

"I don't know. Yarne isn't supposed to be born for another year or so." The sugar thief mentioned anxiously.

"And Morgan was supposed to take another two years." Chrom said defeated. "But your wives don't care about merging timelines. So that excuse is not going to work. Like I said, it is best to get it over with now, because in nine months you will love that baby to death. Once you get your hands on your first born you will never want to let them go. It was the proudest moment of my life. Which makes it all the more heartbreaking to see her already grown up."

"I suppose it wouldn't be all that bad." Stahl muttered gingerly.

Seeing the nervous faces in the room, Frederick said, "Seeing as Cordelia could give birth any day now, I confess I am rather anxious for it to happen. While I am terrified, I do not regret any of the choices I have made."

Kellam, who was nearly forgotten in the background said "I can confirm it is terrifying and an out-of-body experience."

"You don't say ..." Gaius trailed off.

Trying to change the subject before his emotions cracked through his face, Frederick said "Anyways. Shall we move on to our second item on the list for today's meeting?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure I'd like to talk about this anymore." The green knight agreed.

"Same." Gaius nodded while still thinking things over.

"Very well then." Frederick straightened his posture and said somberly, "It is about Robin. I fear we have lost him."

"Lost him? How is that?" Henry asked while looking at the blue knight strangely. "I just told you he is at the lake with his family. "

Chrom covered his forehead which was nagging him and said, "What Frederick is trying to say is we think Robin has been corrupted by the other side. There is likely no saving him now."

"Chrom, I know you are concerned, but are you sure that is a fair thing to say about him?" Stahl asked worried.

"Unfortunately, I agree with Milord's conclusion." Frederick replied discouraged. "I no longer believe we could share sensitive information related to our meetings in front of Robin without risking them getting leaked."

"... You think Bubbles would squeal on us?" Gaius asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. At least, not willingly." Frederick corrected. "But I don't think anyone in this room needs to be reminded about how close Robin and Lucina are. Which is why I suspect if she was to interrogate him, he would be powerless to resist her techniques."

"Robin is a hardened soldier. Are you sure he would cave under torture?"

"Torture, no." Frederick said firmly. "But there is no doubt that Robin would crack if Lucina used other methods of persuasion. Should she wish to obtain information from him, it would only take a kind smile and a few admirable words. So while I do not suggest kicking him out of our meetings, I believe it would be wise to restrain from mentioning information you do not want relayed to your wives."

"To think, that even Robin could be corrupted." Stahl whispered in dismay. "How can we expect to survive if he has lost his way?"

"It is an unfortunate set of events, but we must press on." Frederick commanded knowing that he could not let morale sink any further. "Robin was faced by an unusual set of circumstances. Lucina has been brutal in her assaults on his mind. She is eager to boast about his accomplishments, even to strangers. Hearing these compliments from his wife has no doubt boosted his self-esteem and pride. Making him more susceptible to persuasion. Given their recent announcement and the pace they are setting in their relationship, I expect Robin to be helpless should Lucina want something from him."

"I wish I could disagree but ..." Kellam shrugged finding the revelation to be chilling. "I've seen her use those tactics on him before. He never stood a chance."

"That has been the consensus." Frederick noted while turning to the rest of the group. "Ultimately, our goal now is to prevent Robin and Lucina from puncturing a hole in time with their behavior and create a bigger disaster than Naga could ever have foreseen. Otherwise, I don't think there can be any way to save him now since our last ditched intervention failed. Should he resist, he will only be driven closer to her."

"The poor sod." Gaius said somberly. "It seems even legends can fall when they let their guard down."

"I'm going to miss him." The green knight muttered with great regret. "If only there was something I could have done to save him."

"I know we all feel that way, but we must mourn him later." Frederick cried adamantly with a rare show of emotion. "If we do not double down on our efforts, we too could be next."

"Hehe. And you people call me the weird one." Henry laughed as the room grew silent. "Robin is too busy choking himself to death by having goo goo eyes. And the rest of you are hiding in a dark room panicking about what your wives are going to do."

"We are not afraid." Stahl disagreed. "We just need to be prepared. If our wives catch us disorganized they might have us at a disadvantage."

"I don't know." Henry raised his shoulders thinking this all seemed silly. "It seems like Robin is the smart one. If he were to ask Lucina to bake a cake, I'm sure she would in a heartbeat. And after all, isn't a good cake worth selling your soul for?"


	17. The World Risks Exploding

Morgan placed three fingers on her cheek with her pinky and thumb resting on her chin as she looked on in deep thought at the situation she had been thrust into. As usual her opponents were vicious, cruel, and uncaring. If she was to show any signs of weakness she knew there would be no escaping her defeat. Not only were the stakes high, but her enemies felt no remorse about their actions. In fact, they took some savage delight in seeing her struggle. So the fledgling tactician's intense focus was the only way to hide her intentions as she stared down her two fearsome opponents.

The fear of being overwhelmed was a weekly experience. Every Sunday night Morgan and her parents would play a board game. It was a family tradition that extended back since Morgan was old enough to play in her timeline and her parents were happy to extend it now that the lands were peaceful again. Tonight's game was called City Architect which had simple rules but a complex strategy underneath. Each of the three players would try to build a kingdom from the ground up. To do this they relied on trading with others to get the resources they needed. Robin's town hall was near a rich iron deposit, Lucina lived next to a century old forest, and Morgan settled under fertile and lush green farming lands. The goal was to be the first to build a capital city. Once that happens the winner could establish a powerful kingdom that stretched across the known world and stand against the test of time. The problem was that Morgan needed her parents to cooperate with her to win, and when it came to games and competition that was like pulling teeth.

"Father, I'll trade you two carts of food for one ore of iron." Morgan replied in the most monotone voice she could muster. Had she tried to speak in her normal voice then she was sure her father would sense the urgency in her tone.

"Hmm." Robin mulled it over as he looked at the game board in front of them. "Five food for one iron seems more fair."

"Five food?!" Morgan feigned outrage at the sticker price. To be honest she was half expecting him to go up to six, but she believed she could barter him down to the in-game exchange rate of four food for one iron. "Only a fool would pay five food for your cheap and crude iron."

Interested, Lucina looked on and said. "Dear, I can buy your deposit of quality iron for three food."

Without hesitation Robin immediately said, "Deal."

To Morgan's horror, her father accepted the trade before she could offer a counter. Not only was he willing to undersell his product, but he offered the trade knowing his wife could use the iron to immediately benefit her own city. She was one iron short of building a blacksmith and Morgan had every intention of stopping her by bidding whatever was necessary. However, her parents once again had other ideas. Which meant that Morgan could only watch as her mother placed a new blacksmith building on the board.

Sighing, Morgan knew this is how every board game night went. In fact, there was a strict ban in place that prevented their weekly games from being war related because of her parents habits to collude with each other. Lucina never had the heart to attack her husband's land in games that involved world conquest. Robin also would shy away from taking one of his wife's provinces unless it helped block Morgan from exploiting an advantage. So with the two always at a constant state of peace, this left the two parents teaming up against their daughter. For Morgan, this proved maddening since it was already difficult enough to challenge her father or mother alone, and impossible to deal with the two of her parents when they teamed up.

"Father, that's not fair." Morgan pouted as she saw her chances of winning already fading away. "Your helping mom gain an advantage over us again."

"Hmm?" Robin said puzzled. "How so?"

"You knew mom was only one piece of iron away from building a blacksmith, and yet you still let her have it at a low price."

Robin thought it over for a moment and said, "Well, Lucina couldn't have bid four pieces of food because then her town would have starved."

"Exactly!" Morgan cried out in frustration. "We could have stopped mom for one or two turns."

"Relax Morgan." He reassured. "Now that Lucina can produce tools I can buy pickaxes from her and you can get farming tools. That should double how much we produce a turn."

"And what makes you think mom will let us buy them?!" Morgan asked in dismay. "Only one of us can win. So mom has no incentive to help us."

Robin turned to his wife with a proud grin and said, "Lucina when is the last time we visited the valley? You know, the one blanketed with a field of daisies."

Lucina's eyes widened in surprise as a wide smiled formed on her lips. The all blue princess remembered the vivid view the valley offered. As much as she liked to explore the world, she often found herself returning there with Robin by her side. It was filled with so many pleasant memories. Memories she held close to her heart. "It's been far too long, hasn't it?"

Seeing what her father is up to, Morgan interjected and said, "Mom don't listen to him! He is manipulating you."

"This is a game of trading, right?" Robin questioned as he turned to his daughter. "The rules never said we had to trade material goods."

"Maybe not, but this is a form of bribery!" Morgan exclaimed

"She has a point." Lucina informed carefully. "Besides, I can convince you to go with me to the valley without needing to trade anything. All I have to do is ask."

"That may be true, but I have something special planned. I want to add another memory there now that we are expecting to add-on to our family."

Catching her full attention, Lucina looked at her husband intently with a growing grin. His words easily caused a stir in her heart which worried Morgan greatly. "Mom, don't do it! Don't let him win!"

"I don't know. It seems like I win in this scenario." The blue warrior mentioned happily.

In dismay, Morgan quickly saw the situation growing out of hand and said, "Father! This is clearly against the rules. I will have you jailed for extortion, bribery, and plotting against your adorable daughter!"

"You'll have to take a number behind Chrom for wanting to arrest me." He laughed knowing he had a habit of causing trouble for those around him. "But maybe the reason you are losing is because there is something wrong with your strategy."

"What?! My strategy is flawless. What could be wrong with it?" Morgan questioned surprised.

With a calm voice Robin said, "Maybe for war games, but your first mistake was believing only one of us can win. So what you are trying to do is divide and conqueror. However, this is a trading game so the more we help each other the faster _all_ our cities will grow. Which is why your strategy is at a disadvantage.

"But if I help you two then your cities will spiral out of control!" Morgan claimed not seeing a way to survive. "Helping you only leads to my demise."

Robin shook his head and said, "Since your city is good at producing food you want our cities to be overpopulated. That gives you a better bargaining position in trades because we will need more food. But your mission has been to halt growth which means Lucina and I are forced to help each other instead if we want to grow. So you are not dividing us, but only increasing our incentive to cooperate. Which was already strong in the first place."

"But how can you say there is more than one winner?" She asked confused.

"Well, Lucina has already won because she got what she wanted. I have a good chance of winning this game, and you've learned a new strategy to use against us."

"A lot of good that will do." Morgan shrugged. "With you two constantly helping each other I don't stand a chance."

"If anyone can beat us, it would be you." Robin offered encouragingly. "You play well Morgan, and you are closer than you think."

"So you say but the challenge seems impossible." She grumbled back disappointed.

Seeing her daughter's frustration, Lucina said, "How about the next game we play I team up with you. We can't let Robin win all the time."

"I don't know." She replied down.

"If we win we can force Robin to admit he is no match for the two of us."

Morgan took some solace in that and said, "Right, but we can't just win. We have to destroy him!"

"Agreed. He has had things easy for far too long." Lucina replied gravely. "It's time we turned things around."

"What did I do?" He asked finding himself suddenly pitted against his two girls.

"You manipulated your own family to win a game. For that you must pay!" Morgan cried ferociously.

Lucina sided with her daughter and said, "Indeed. We can't let you have your way after doing something so deceitful."

Confused, Robin said "All I did was-"

"No time for excuses! Let's play!" Morgan cried widely. While she still had some room to learn before she could challenge her parents head on, she had a chance with her mother helping her. It was a lifeline she needed when facing off against two of the most competitive people in the world.

* * *

...

"Phew." Lucina sighed as she relaxed her shoulders and shut the door behind her. The tired princess heard her ankles pop as she pivoted her body to lock the door.

"Busy day?" Robin asked noticing her change in demeanor once they returned to their room after a long day.

"Yeah. It was nice to spend time with Morgan but the rest of the day was exhausting. My family is already planning what to do when our child turns three." She replied bewildered.

"That's assuming we will make it to three." He laughed faintly.

She struggled to believe that as well as her fatigue got the better of her. Earlier in the day her mother, sister, aunt, Cordelia, Cherche, and Panne, bombarded her with questions. Everyone was eager to hear how she was handling her pregnancy and those who had experience gave as much advice as they could. And while she listened to their advice intently, she wasn't sure what to make of it because she didn't feel pregnant yet. It was only two weeks ago that she found out and even then Lissa had caught her pregnancy early. There was some minor changes, but nothing that would make the realization hit home. "Not at this rate. Apparently there is this special type of soft blanket we need to buy, I need to eat very specific types of foods, and the two of us need to discuss the dates for our classes.

"Classes?" He repeated confused.

Lucina raised her shoulders and said curiously, "Mother said there is some type of breathing exercise the two of us will need to learn."

"Oh, right. Chrom had to do one of those things." Robin muttered vaguely remembering that. "I think it is to help with the delivery."

"I just assumed that the baby popped out in a painful way." Lucina mentioned while resting her back on the door. "I guess this process is more complicated then we realized."

"Yeah, but I'll do whatever I can to help." He replied also feeling overwhelmed.

With a faint curl of her lips, Lucina looked back at her husband and said, "Good, because there is no way I could do this alone."

"Nor would I let that happen." Robin said trying to muster a cheerful tone while ignoring the fears ringing in his head. "We will stumble through it together."

Lucina felt some relief at that and said, "I guess when mother was giving birth she held father's hand so tight that it turned a pale white."

"I'm surprised she didn't break it."

"So was father." She added.

Chuckling, Robin said, "I doubt I'll be as lucky. You already have a tight hold on me. I shutter to think what happens when you will actively try to crush my hand."

"I don't mean to." The princess said feeling embarrassed. "But I very much enjoy having you close to me."

"Good." The tactician nodded with a determined cry. "Because I'm not leaving your sight."

Feeling her heart rise, Lucina said, "Careful, dear. The more attention you give me the tighter I will hold on to you."

"I prefer it that way." He offered with an unwavering optimism. "Even if it means I will lose my hand by the time we are finished."

"You shouldn't say that." She stressed to make her point. "I am not accustomed to being the center of attention because everyone else's safety took priority. Nonetheless, I must admit that I crave those moments when your eyes are solely set upon me. It's like a wave of energy washes over me to the point where I could fight an army of Risen single handed."

"I don't doubt it." Robin joked back.

Lucina bit her lip fearing that he was not understanding the severity of what she was saying, "You don't understand. I yearn for that feeling. The more attention you give me the more I desire it. Which is why you should be careful before indulging me further. I know it seems childish, but I simply adore having you near. Which is why I cannot afford to ever lose you. As selfish as it sounds, I would rather smother you to death than risk seeing you disappear."

"Well, there are worse ways to die than that." He offered with a warm smile.

Finding it difficult to understand him sometimes, she sighed and said, "Dear, I've never been good at knowing my limits. I know you need your space too, but I often find myself wanting to take more of it from you. This world is so bewildering and exciting. It is far more colorful and complex than I ever imagined when I read books as a child. Which is why it feels invigorating to have my handsome guide accompany me on this expedition."

"I enjoy it as well." The tactician said while watching his wife try to restrain herself from smiling. "To be honest, any day I can hold my lovely wife is a good day."

"Mnh." She hummed involuntarily and balled her hand into a fist while turning away from him. "Damn it, Robin. This is precisely what I am warning you about. I'm going to be the death of you someday if you keep saying such sweet things to me."

"Then I'll find a way to get stronger to survive." He proclaimed unwilling to stop his horribly corny compliments.

"Eh?" Lucina asked surprised.

"It's the same for me." He nodded back. "About wanting to keep you close. After all the chaos we've been through I rely on you to keep me going. I may not remember my past or fully understand what happened to me in your time. But I am reminded about what I have now and I don't intend to lose it either. So if it means I must get stronger to survive your unyielding nature then I will."

The princess could only look on in disbelief at her husband's immovable stubbornness. He clearly understood he was making things worse for himself, and yet he had no reservations about it. "I'll never understand you."

Robin laughed heartily and said, "I don't think I'll ever understand myself either. Although, maybe it is time I stopped worrying and embraced it. As far as I am concerned my life revolves around my family. So I'll endure anything if it means I get to keep you close."

"Even if it means sharing a mixed bath with me?" She teased knowing that always got him unsettled.

"Er, well." He stuttered finding his courage already tested. "I suppose it is time I stopped getting so flustered about it. If it is just the two of us ... then I'll give it a shot."

Lucina's eyes shot up in a mix of surprise and delight as her mind swirled with a new list of possibilities. "Are you sure Robin? I know you have your reservations."

"I'll manage." He replied lightly and with his head down.

"Well, since you are open to trying new things then maybe we could learn how to ballroom dance as well? I will be unable to cross swords with you for a while so it will be a great method to keep healthy and active." The swords master asked hoping her husband would find it appealing.

Robin paused as he was not sure which was more concerning. Being alone with his wife in a bath house, or being pressed against his wife's body as they swayed across the room. Gulping, he said, "We could do that ..."

"Wonderful!" She gleamed happily. "I'll ask Frederick to give us lessons."

"Wonderful..." Robin replied weakly with some lingering doubts.

"Also, how do you feel about playing poker again?" Lucina asked in a sweet and innocent voice. "I enjoyed out last outing."

"You are just taunting me now." He pouted back.

Lucina's sinister smile grew and said, "I warned you. You should not tempt my heart because it only makes my desire to be with you grow."

In a serious tone Robin said, "And I'm warning you, Lucina. I will fight back. You may be enjoying yourself by tormenting me now, but I am the last person you should trust to be with in a locked room."

The beaming princess felt her cheeks turn red and said, "My, Robin. I didn't know you could be so forward."

"Says the woman who wants to share a bath." He grumbled under his breath.

"I'm merely suggesting activities that we can both do together." Lucina offered in a sweet voice. "Personally I think it will go swimmingly."

"And I am the king of the sea." Robin said unconvinced.

"You may not be a king, but you are a prince that constantly makes me blush." She insisted. "So be careful when we play poker because I'm always going to have a royal flush."

The tactician started to have some regrets about his decision, but said "You've been saving that one for a while, haven't you?"

"Maybe." Lucina countered while giggling to herself.

With a troubling thought crossing his mind, Robin grimaced and said, "You know what the sad part is? I was half tempted to say you've become a joker."

"I've always considered myself a wildcard." She added.

Robin chose his next words carefully and said, "It's a miracle Morgan survived this long between the two of us."

"She must have an ace up her sleeve." The expecting mother replied with a wide grin.

The tactician took a deep breath and said, "You are one of a kind, you know that?"

Lucina adamantly shook her head and said, "That's not true. I think we make a perfect pair."

"I was going to say we were suited to be together, but that works too." The battered tactician frowned knowing he had become an associate to the crime of punning again. He feared that would become a reoccurring event if his wife kept smiling so brightly.


	18. Into A Big Ball Of Fluff And

"Hmm, what to say?" Lucina asked puzzled looking at the piece of paper in front of her that remained untouched for ten minutes now. The stubborn sheet refused to accept the will of her quill despite her best efforts to fill it with her thoughts. Try as she might, nothing came to mind for the quiet princess.

There was so much to say, but perhaps that was the problem. Where do you begin when you have an endless sea of memories to pull from? For all the troubles she experienced in the past, it seemed like there were more bright spots in her life to write about. Adventuring with her sister as the two got in trouble with their parents for wandering off in the middle of Risen territory. The moment her father first showed her how to hold a sword. The times her mother read to her about the heroes of old. And more recently her chaotic episodes with both her husband and daughter. All of those moments held a special place in her heart, but she could not decide which of them to write about first.

Ordinarily, she would not have worried about the details or the order, but this was important. Given how eager Morgan was to learn about how her parents met, it seemed likely that a younger version of herself would also wish to hear the tales of both her and Robin's past. For Morgan, she had the benefit of hearing straight from the source within months of some events happening, but their next child would have to grow up for a few years before they could hear the full story. So Lucina wanted to write down as much of her memories as possible so she would not forget them when the time came to recount her story.

Lucina knew ahead of time it would be difficult to explain her world, or the moments spent fighting at Robin's side. It was her hope after all that another war would not break out in her lifetime. So it proved challenging to think of ways to explain a world of war and undead beasts to a child who had only grown up in green pastures. As much as she would like to gloss over these unsettling facts when her child asked, she knew they were integral parts of her life. To ignore them would be to ignore what brought her here, or what made her relationship with Robin so strong.

But after a while of struggling with where to start, Lucina decided that the only thing to do was just put ink on paper and see where her hand carried her. If she waited any longer then she predicted the whole day would be wasted staring at a blank piece of paper.

...

 _If I were to try to sum up my life in one word, I guess it would have to be lucky. I know luck is not something you would normally attribute with the world I grew up in, but looking back I can't think of any other word to describe my circumstances. I grew up with two wonderful parents who always looked after my sister and I. The threat of Grima's reach never shook the smile from my mother's face when we were with her. My father also liked to tell me about the endless potential I had with whatever I put my mind to. As far as he was concerned, nothing could stop me if I tried hard enough. Even then, I was fortunate enough to have friends who followed me and offered their support regardless of how perilous our situation was. I can confidently say it was the words of my parents and the strength of my friends that steadied my resolve in the darkest of days._

 _But that is just half of the story. I know Robin would disagree, but I believe myself to be the lucky one to find him. He has this way of making everything seem peaceful and calm. Around him it seems like my greatest fears are merely a worst case scenario that his grand plans have already accounted for. To suspect otherwise would be to doubt the countless nights he sacrificed coming up with strategies to protect us all. Despite all of that, he somehow found time to worry about me and offer his time when able. I don't pretend to know how he did it, but I quickly found that those moments we shared together were the start of something more. I always felt more cheerful when my mother smiled, but when Robin shared the sentiment around me it sparked an unyielding reaction in my stomach. A reaction that has not ceased to this day._

 _To be honest, I am incredibly fortunate. Robin could've spent his days with a lot of women that would have made him happy, but he chose me instead. He claims that he wasn't given a choice when I hypnotized him with my eyes and smile, but I know he is just being his usual silly self. He is as intolerable as he is lovable. Yet, sometimes I worry that he has become my crutch because I rely on him so often. He is making me soft, but I can't say I want to change that. Now that I don't have any foe to fight I no longer need to be the strongest to survive. Besides, it is much easier to do things I am anxious about if I know he is there. He also acts as a wonderful cure against nightmares. Which is all the more reason I want to hold him tightly to keep warm at night._

 _I don't know how he puts up with me suffocating him, but I am glad he enjoys it. One of the reasons I started learning how to craft jokes was because I wanted to see him laugh more. Like me, he didn't use to laugh very often because of the wars and being Grima's vessel often plagued his thoughts. But I remember the time I told him how I admired penguins because I mistakenly believed they could fly. When hearing that Robin laughed so hard he nearly had tears in his eyes. As embarrassing as the moment was, I still get goosebumps thinking about how happy Robin was in that moment that he could not control himself. It is a side of him I wish to see more of. So my hope is I can somehow tell a joke that is so silly and ridiculous that it makes him burst into unrestrained laughter again. Admittedly, I still need to work on my humor, but if I can make Robin laugh like that again just once, then it would all be worth the effort._

 _In its own way, I think us smiling is the biggest way to show that we've truly defeated Grima. I don't mean that in some philosophical way, but rather it shows we are able to move on from the horrid world he tried to make. And in death it is Grima who must realize that his legacy will end the exact opposite way he wanted. Instead of taking life he will have only created it. Morgan, my friends, myself, and the child inside my stomach. We are all products of Grima trying to destroy the world. While I do struggle at times to think about the implications, I fully intend to see that the future we live in now will be one filled with great happiness. Furthermore, it will be our legacy that changes this world, not Grima's. Given how flamboyant Morgan is, I have no doubt she will leave a lasting mark to everyone she encounters._

 _Still, to think that I really am pregnant seems so surreal. I don't want to get my hopes up, but Lissa says that things are proceeding in a healthy manner and I only need to keep track of the changes I feel in my body. So far nothing seems out of place, but I could be ignoring some details. I mean, y_ _esterday I did feel a little_ _tired and my shoulders were_ _stiff, but i_ _t wasn't severe enough to affect me._ _I don't know if this is related, but I also didn't feel very sociable unless I was with my family. Normally I have more patience with others, but I wasn't feeling up to it yesterday._ _The good news is I don't feel nauseous since I started keeping a closer watch on what I eat, but Lissa says it can come back at any time. She described being pregnant like a dramatic play. There are many ups and downs, most of the time you don't know what is going to happen, and at the end there is the big reveal._

 _It is strange though, while I have experienced some minor changes and discomforts it seems like everyone around me has changed more than I have. I had to insist on helping out at the barracks today. Frederick and Stahl were very hesitant to let me do anything regardless of how little physical activity it involved. Severa and Owain also made sure I was comfortable at all times when we met for lunch. I know I need to be careful, but I'm not fragile like an egg. Besides, Lissa says I still need to engage in light exercise. So it is in my best interest to be active and help out. Even mother said she was restless and outgoing when she was carrying me. The sooner everyone realizes that the easier it will be for me to help out._

 _I imagine it is weird for Morgan though. It was weird for me when I heard about my younger self being born. Not to mention it is embarrassing when Lucia gets into trouble for exploring the castle grounds unsupervised. Robin is quick to tease me when that happens and says that I still get in trouble for being unable to sedate my curiosity about this world. He is not wrong, but I won't give him the satisfaction of being right when he has that smug smile on his face. Sometimes I wish Robin also had a younger version of himself here in this timeline. At least that way we could be on equal footing when it comes to what embarrassing things we did when we were younger. Knowing Robin, he would probably get in just as much trouble as my younger self does, if not more._

 _Then again, Robin and I already act so childish at times that we might as well be five-years-old. Even now I'm smiling like a school girl thinking about his rosy demeanor. It doesn't help that Robin is doing everything he can to look after me. Yesterday, when I told him my shoulders were stiff he massaged them, and when I suggested we share a mixed bath he agreed despite his face turning pale. Naga help me, if I weren't pregnant I would have tackled him by now and forced him to stop being so irritatingly kind. Maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea though, because in that position I might be tempted to do other things to him. I already struggled to manage my emotions before. I can't imagine what happens now that my hormones are changing._

 _Yet, as much as I'm worried about what I am going to do for this child, strangely I feel something akin to excitement when I think about it. Robin, Morgan, and I. It's almost like we are a normal family. Well, I'm not sure any of us could be considered normal, but we manage to look the part from afar. So as much as it terrifies me what it will be like to raise a baby, I know we can make it through this. I have Robin next to me to help, and seeing how strong and clever Morgan has become gives me hope._ _However, Robin does needs to be careful in the future. It is highly unwise to mess with a pregnant women. Especially one who is easily influenced by his words. Should he continue to be so stubbornly sweet then I may have to resort to more drastic measures._

* * *

...

"Yoo hoo!" A cry came from across the room as the muffled voice was softened by the door in the way. "Anybody home?"

"It's unlocked!" Lucina shouted back while hastily picking up her notes and shoving them in a nearby drawer. What was meant to be a historical record of her past turned into a collection of her thoughts as they popped in her head. Even the idea of someone else seeing her makeshift diary made her want to immediately set fire to it.

"Hey sis!" Cynthia cried in her usual bombastic tone as she swung her way in. "Watcha up to?"

"Me?" The cerulean princess nervously asked while holding one of her husband's heavy bounded leather books in her hands. It was the quickest thing she could grab before Cynthia came charging in. "I was just reading to pass the time. There wasn't much I could do today to help out, so I figured I might as well do something while I wait for Robin to finish up his work."

"Wait." She raised an eyebrow in suspicion and said, "You've read half of this giant book in a day?"

Lucina shook her head and said, "Of course not. This is one of Robin's strategy books. It's something we've gone over together for the past few months."

"Months?!" Cynthia exclaimed in horror and amazement. "And you are only halfway through it?!"

"Well it is not like we read it everyday." She corrected to remedy her sister's look of terror, "But it is a good way for Robin to teach me tactics. We used to go over it all the time during the war, but now that Morgan is around I've had to brush up my knowledge again. She is quite conniving in her attempts to get her way."

"I see." The pegasus knight replied amazed at her sister's pursuits.

"So, what brings you here Cynthia? Did you need something?" Lucina asked trying to change the conversation. She was not technically lying to her sister, but it was not a topic she wanted to stay on much longer. She was never good at stretching the truth and the longer they spoke the more holes her story would have.

"No." She shook her head and said, "I don't need help with anything."

"Oh?" Lucina replied surprised. "Then what brings you here?"

With a sudden frown, Cynthia looked back at her sister with concern and said, "Do I need a reason to see you these days? Maybe I should have made an appointment."

"What?" The older sister's eyes furrowed as she said, "Don't be silly Cynthia. I always have time to spare for my sister."

"I don't know." The solemn knight sighed with some doubts. "We used to see each other everyday, but ever since we got separated in the portal it seems that it is harder to find the time to get together like this."

Feeling a little guilty, Lucina knew her sister was right, but the blue princess was sincere with her words. Should her sister ever need her she would not hesitate to be there. "I'm sorry Cynthia. I guess I have been rather preoccupied lately."

"That's an understatement." Cynthia cried with her fists up in the air and close to her sides. "Don't get me wrong, sis. I'm glad that Robin is able to make you so happy, but sometimes I miss the days that we got in trouble together. It is nowhere as often as it used to be."

"You're right." Lucina nodded realizing that she was in the same situation that Robin was with Chrom. The two used to be inseparable, but now they had to deliberately make time to see each other. It wasn't that they had grown apart, but rather there was a limited amount of free time left over when married. "We should fix that immediately."

"You mean it?!" She cried hopeful.

"Of course. Morgan should be busy with her training for the next hour or two and Robin is busy with his work. So you have my full attention until then."

"Ennhh." Cynthia groaned as her spirits fell again.

"Huh, what's wrong?" Lucina asked surprised.

"I guess I was hoping for too much." She replied solemnly. "I kind of miss having first priority to see you."

"First priority?"

"Yeah." She nodded weakly. "Even when we met up again after being separated for two years, the first thing I noticed is you were next to our tactician. It used to be I could talk to you literally at any hour of the day. It seems those days are long gone now."

"I suppose a lot did change in those two years ..." Lucina trailed off not sure what else to say.

"No kidding. I half recognize you sometimes." Cynthia replied in wonder.

"I'm still the same sister you've known all your life." Lucina offered warmly. "I know that Robin has encouraged me to be more expressive with myself, but that doesn't change the fact that we are family."

"Still, you never smiled that much when it was just us." She frowned wondering if she had become a burden. "I know you had to act more like a mother at times when we were little, but I'd like to think that we had fun together."

"Of course I did. Our times together are some of my most regarded memories." The princess insisted not wanting her sister to ever think otherwise. "They always will be."

"If that was the case why couldn't I ever make you happy like Robin can?" She asked disheartened.

"Cynthia." She called out while placing her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Make no mistake. I love you, mother, and father greatly. I know I would not be here today without your help. I told Robin that one of the requirements he had to do while we were dating was to get your approval. So while Robin was the first to make me more open to smiling; know I could smile because he was willing to spend time with those I cared most about."

"I guess that helps a little, but it is not fair." She pouted in frustration. "I want my own husband to call me his little pega-pony princess."

"I know he is out there." Lucina offered hopeful. "It just takes some time. Robin and I struggled to talk to each other for a long time. Even then some of our meetings were by chance."

"I guess ..." Cynthia replied not sure if she had even met her prince yet, but she could not let that stop her from trying. "It's just that Robin is so mysterious and suave. Where am I supposed to find a guy like that?"

"To be honest, I don't know if there is another person like Robin out there, but I know you'll find someone who cares for you and see how special you are. If it can happen to our parents, and me, then I have no doubt there is someone out there for you."

"You are probably right." She nodded back with a renewed spirit in her eyes. "I'd just wish he'd hurry up."

"As frustrating as it can be, sometimes patience is the best option." Lucina added believing it to be true.

"But my prince would know I hate waiting!" She grumbled inwardly to herself.

With a small chuckle, Lucina said, "Well, even a prince is not perfect. They can slip up at times."

With that thought crossing her mind, Cynthia looked up to her sister and said, "Hey, sis? Can you tell me a secret about Robin?"

"Eh?" Lucina asked puzzled while tilting her head unsure where that question came form. "What for?"

"Because Robin just seems too nice to be real." Cynthia cried out believing he had some type of mask he wore over his face. "He must have some skeletons in his past."

Lucina blinked a couple of times and said curiously, "Even if he did, I don't think he would have remembered them with his amnesia."

"But he has to have told you something super secret about himself." Cynthia reasoned seeing how close they were. "Can't you tell me something peculiar about his behavior?"

Lucina stopped and said hesitantly, "... I don't know. Robin told me his personal information in confidence. It wouldn't be fair for me to divulge his secrets after all the trust he has placed in me."

"Come on sis. You gotta give me something. The blood of the Exalt line runs through our veins and we've been together since the beginning. You can't tell me just one secret thing about your secretive husband?"

"Well..." Lucina paused as she gave it some deep thought. "Robin is afraid of failing at anything. Like us he was not given the luxury of being able to lose. There was simply too much at stake. So Robin once told me that he did not need to succeed. He needed to dominate, because he simply couldn't afford to lose those he cared for."

"Yeah, yeah. Robin cares deeply about his friends. We all know this." Cynthia rolled her eyes as the deeply hidden secret was nothing more than a common attribute that the loyal tactician was known for. "But come on sis, there's gotta be something shocking and outrageous about him that you can share. I promise I won't tell anyone. My lips are sealed.

Hesitating, Lucina thought long and hard not sure if this was such a good idea. "I'm not sure if I-"

"I see. It's not something you can trust me with." She replied sheepishly with a forlorn look.

Not wanting to hurt her sisters feelings, Lucina decided to give away one detail and said, "... You know how I like to wear a cape?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Cynthia asked curious.

"Robin likes that I wear it too." She commented blankly with almost no emotion.

"Enh? What do you mean?" The pegasus lover asked not following what her sister was suggesting.

Lucina approached the topic gingerly and said, "When we are together in public, sometimes Robin likes to rest one of his hands on my back. It is hard to see with my cape in the way, but it is safe to assume his hand is there. However, occasionally his hand slips further south and he cups something more round and soft. On very rare nights he even pinches it."

"What?" Cynthia asked while giving it some more thought. Not long after she was squealing in excitement as she cried, "Oooooh! I knew it! Robin is no different from from the rest of them when it comes to what he is really thinking!"

"Robin claims that it is unintentional." Lucina insisted weakly.

"He's a big liar! That's what he is!" Cynthia cried wildly

With a widening grin, Lucina said, "I think so too."

With her fists clenched, Cynthia cried out, "Ah Ha! I was right! All this time Robin claimed to act like an innocent sheep, but he really is a hungry old wolf."

"Well, I mean we are married." She remarked not thinking it was really that nefarious. "And to be honest, I am not that innocent either."

"Whuh?" Cynthia's eyes widened in shock and awe at the idea. "What do you mean, sis?"

Blushing, Lucina gently said, "When Robin comes home from work I usually give him a big hug. However, sometimes when Robin goes to wrap his arms around my back I will suddenly hop on to my tip toes like I am wearing high heels. So when Robin attempts to hold my back, he accidentally finds himself holding my butt instead."

"No!" Cynthia cried out in disbelief that her sister would ever play such a trick.

With a cunning and devilish smile, Lucina said, "The best part is Robin is not sure if his hands slipped or not. So he has this nervous reaction where his face turns red and his nose twitches. It is absolutely adorable to watch."

"I'm sure he must be panicking inside his head." Cynthia giggled happily. "But be careful sis. It is not wise to trust a wolf when he pretends to be a sheep. He might secretly be acting to be embarrassed so you will do it to him more. I wouldn't put it past him. He is a tactician."

"No, Robin is not like that. He is too much of a goofball." Lucina said with her smile continuing to grow. "Besides, if he did find out what I was up to then I know he would be willing to forgive me for unnerving him so much. In a pinch, I can always count on him to turn the other cheek."


	19. Succumbing Under Their Wake

_Hey all, before the chapter begins I just want to let people know this is **last** chapter I will write for Untold Stories or anything else. _

_I never want to close any doors, but I feel like that over the past few years I've addressed about as much as feasibly possible about this lovely couple and I have no real desire to write about other games or create alternate timelines. That being said, I do thank everyone who kept up with my works. Regardless if it was Bed Time Story, various one-shots, or as joked, Pun-told Stories. I've always appreciated everyone who took the time out of their day to give my writing a shot. It means a lot to me considering I came to this site with no experience or advice from the outside. Again, I am hesitant to burn any bridges, but unless something changes then don't expect any new additions to this or any of my other stories._

 _Also, if you get the urge for more Robin and Lucina stories, I would recommend Awakened Memories by Hikatokage, The Plegian Prince by Writer of glory, or From the Ground Up by Atakahiro. All are currently active, and the authors were very relaxed and friendly when I talked to them. You should give them a look if you have not already. I'm also active on this site too in case anyone wants to PM me with questions or advice for their own stories. I always hate to see good stories vanish in the archive unfinished and I will try to help if I can. _

_But without further ado, I present to you the last untold story. I hope I saved the best for last as Robin finds himself in a rather precarious situation._

* * *

 _..._

The day had come for Robin to fulfill a promise he'd been most reluctant to agree to. What started off as a curious misunderstanding from his wife turned into an almost daily taunt as she made a point to suggest it at every opportunity she could find. As a clever and disciplined tactician, he withstood her challenges for as long as humanely possible, but in the end he was powerless to refuse her deep and sweet blue eyes. The affection behind them was more piercing than the Falchion she wielded, and as a tactician he knew he was just delaying with his attempts to shake off the request.

It's not that he was against the idea per se, but rather his dorky and goofball personality gave him pause at the suggestion. While Robin always played the calm and levelheaded strategist, the truth was he fit into the shepherds so well because under the surface he shared those eccentric and quirky traits that the shepherds were known for. He was simply better at hiding his behavior more than others in the group. At least, he used to be until he crossed paths with a certain cerulean princess.

Lately, the two were more likely to be at the center of the chaos instead of the resolution to it. However, in retrospect it should come as no surprise that they would become such frightening forces of nature. After all, it is often the people who pretend to be normal that are the ones who truly need to be watched out for. While Owain may not be able to control his sword hand, you can rely upon him to act as a gallant defender and purveyor of justice. Yet, those who conceal their true natures are often the ones who act in the most unexpected ways.

"Everything okay, dear?" Lucina asked while watching her husband with amusement.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" He responded with hollow laughter as his voice faded towards the end. He knew it was not very convincing, but it was the best he could muster in his current situation.

Giggling, the blue princess watched attentively as Robin eased into the large oval-shaped vessel. While it was not used often, the castle housed an oversized bath tub that could easily fit two or more people. It was tucked in the corner of the castle along with an entire room of oversized and expensive furniture. While impractical to use for normal occasions, previous Exalts would house important guests there to show their wealth and prestige. It was a tactic used by many kingdoms, but for Chrom he left the room abandoned since he wanted his reputation to be based on actions and not superficial status.

However, for tonight the room would serve a useful purpose for at least one of the current occupants. Lucina could be seen sighing in content as the warm bath water relaxed her muscles and covered her up to her shoulders. Meanwhile, Robin was similarly positioned on the other side, but he was both rigid and hesitant to move unlike his comfortable counterpart. "This is more spacious than I thought it would be. I can just barely touch your toes with mine."

"Y-yeah." Robin replied unsettled.

Pretending not to understand why he was so tense, Lucina said, "I don't know why you are suddenly so afraid of water. Just a few days ago you were the one to teach me to swim."

"Well, um, that was different." He said tentatively. "My biggest threat was a fish thinking my toes were dinner, or Morgan pulling me under the water. Neither were likely scenarios."

"I see." Lucina faintly nodded her head while continuing with her attack. "So what threat do you face when it is just the two of us in a small pool of water?"

Given the menacing look in her eyes, Robin could only reply in a short and low whisper "… A shark."

With a growing smile, Lucina leaned her back on the curved surface of the tub while the water swished around her. Seeing that it would take some time for Robin to get comfortable, Lucina resisted the urge to continue teasing him. As much as she loved seeing her husband fidget since it did not happen very often, she also wanted him to enjoy the evening with her. So she tried her best to take his mind off things. "Well you have no need to worry, love. I'll keep you safe."

"Is that why you look like you want to tackle me?" Robin added unconvinced.

"I always want to do that." She informed happily, "But I can restrain myself long enough to hear how your day went."

Suspicious of his wife's change in tone, Robin gave pause before saying. "Um, it went well. Morgan wanted her lesson in tactics like usual, and the paperwork in the office wasn't too bad. My work load has lessened considerably as the country starts to mend its old wounds.

"I'm glad." She nodded back. "You've already had to work far too much on behalf of us all."

"I wouldn't say that. I knew what I signed up for." The tactician replied shaking off the compliment. "Plus, there's still a lot to rebuild, but once the land is restored I intend to give you a tour of the countryside so you can see how much this world has changed from yours."

"This world already exceeds my highest expectations." The war-torn princess marveled. "But I look forward to seeing what else there is to explore. Especially with your arm around mine."

"R-right." He stuttered as Lucina glowed in her usual cheerful demeanor which made it hard for him to focus. "… How was your day?"

"Wonderful." She replied sincerely, "Earlier I met with my sister and mother at the stables to feed the animals. I tried to help as much as possible, but the two were very interested in learning about the plans I had for tonight with you.

"Did you, um, tell them?" he asked worried.

"Mother was the one to suggest this room." Lucina informed casually.

"Of course she would." Robin sighed to himself picturing an evil grin from Sumia, "Lucina, you know your mother has her own objectives for wanting us to be together. She loves grandchildren."

"I'm aware, dear." The month-pregnant princess smiled back strongly which quickly unnerved her husband even more. "But, have you ever thought about possibly having another child someday? I don't want to plan so far in advance considering we are a long ways away from having our first child in this timeline. Still, I think it would be nice for Morgan to have a playmate in the future."

"Er, I would have to think about it more, but I'm not opposed." The tactician lightly added. "Like you said, that is still a _long_ ways away though."

"I suppose." The blue princess left it at that as she was happy to hear he was open to the idea. "And the important thing is that _I_ already have my playmate."

"... I do as well." Robin replied back gently.

Lucina hummed to herself hearing that and said, "I might have to be more careful with you in the future though. My sister seems to think you are hiding a double life from us."

"Me?" He squinted his eyes confused.

"Mhm. She claims you are holding a treasure trove of secrets tucked away under your cloak." Lucina replied half accusingly.

"Sorry to disappoint her, but I can hardly keep up just managing this life." He said with a faint laugh. "Besides, what free time I do have is split between you and Morgan."

"True." Lucina nodded in deep thought. "I do keep you busy, but perhaps you harbor some small secrets that you wouldn't want to others to know?"

"I'm sure everybody does." He replied blankly not thinking much of it. "Although I've already told you most of mine."

Interested, Lucina tilted her head and said, "Most?"

Realizing he had been caught in a trap, Robin tried to shake it off and said, "Don't worry, it's just some silly stuff. You know I would never hide anything important about myself. It's not like I could lie to you anyways."

"I know dear, and I trust you more than anyone else in the world." She reassured. "Still, now you've got me curious."

Hearing that Robin winced and looked away, "Like I said it is more embarrassing than anything else. It's nothing special."

Widening her eyes, the blue princess said interested, "Now I really want to hear about it."

The tactician groaned inwardly to himself and said, "You are not going to let this go, are you?

"I will not force you, but I'll share something about myself too." She offered not wanting to pressure him. "I'd be remiss if I ever gave up to opportunity to learn more about my charming cutecumber."

"I figured as much." He replied with a low sigh. "Like I said though, you will be disappointed. I'm not a very secretive or mysterious person."

Leaning forward in the water, Lucina said eagerly, "I'm listening."

With a shrug, Robin closed his eyes and tried to figure out what he had not told her about himself. It was a shrinking list as the days went by. "… For someone who is supposed to lead an entire army, I'm always afraid I'm going to stab my tongue with a fork."

"Eh?" She asked curious.

Embarrassed, he said, "I don't know. Maybe I did so when I was younger, but the scenario always plays in the back of my mind when I'm eating. Once Lissa even caught me cutting a steak with a knife and a spoon. I didn't live that down for a month."

"Interesting." Lucina said intrigued and with wonder.

"I'm not a huge fan of sewing needles either, but for the most part it is just forks." He offered trying not to sound too weird. "I also have a habit when I'm alone to just start randomly pacing the floor even if I'm thinking of something mundane. If I try to sit down it just makes it worse."

"I'd imagine that comes from all the planning you've had to do for our strategies." She noted while listening intently.

"Maybe." He agreed finding some merit in that. "But it's still strange to walk up and down a room debating whether to wear a blue or white undershirt that no one will see."

"I would see it." Lucina noted while saying encouragingly, "And it's just another part of you. You wouldn't be so precious without it."

"I guess…" He hesitated with doubt, "But there is one other thing."

"Oh?" She asked awaiting eagerly.

Afraid he sounded like a naive child, Robin begrudgingly said, "In public, I'll start looking at random strangers and create these mock battles in my head where they fight each other. Like, you know that sweet old lady who runs the tavern?"

"The one with the two orange cats?" Lucina asked curiously.

"… She has a double-edged axe and Gregor's war cry." Robin replied hesitantly with his head down.

"Hehe, I could see that." She laughed while picturing the display.

"Yes, well her cats wield daggers too." He muttered embarrassed.

Smiling, Lucina cheerfully said, "They must be her secret weapons."

"You're not helping." Robin grumbled.

"Well it's better than mine." The princess informed trying to improve his mood. "I know this sounds strange, but I'm deathly afraid of cows."

Robin stopped and looked back at her surprised. "Come again?"

Shaking her head, Lucina said, "I remember when my parents were protecting villages from Risen attacks while I was still young. They always had to worry about animals stampeding because they were scared. However, with cows they just stood there with this blank and expressionless stare. There could be a Risen in front of them and they would just continue eating grass like nothing had happened."

"That sounds about right." Robin agreed based on the little experience he had with them.

Not able to understand why, she said, "Well, I can't imagine an animal that could stand there so calmly unless they were secretly helping the Risen."

"… You think the cows were in on Grima's plans?" Robin asked perplexed.

Lucina bit her lip and said, "I know it sounds far-fetched, but my life has always been about survival. To see cows give up on their lives so easily unnerves me greatly." The princess added with a cold shiver. "I also find it suspicious they were ignored by Risen until the last minute."

"That is odd." Robin muttered vaguely remembering something like that occurring in this world too.

"Too odd." She repeated skeptical. "It's either a very unlikely coincidence, or something far more sinister. They may even be plotting something else now that their leader has been slain."

"I'll be sure to warn Chrom of the threat." Robin joked back.

Sensing the sarcasm for once, Lucina retaliated and said, "And I'd encourage you to be cautious about more than just forks. I've heard knives can leave you on edge, and spoons are well known for stirring up cruel-tea."

Robin tried to hide the stupid grin on his face after hearing how silly that sounded, but his wife was quick to see him smirk before he could cover it with his hand. That only fueled her efforts more as she said, "But don't be afraid to take _whisks_ either, because _wheat_ have each other."

"Lucina, please. No more." Robin warned struggling to hold it in.

"Okay, Robin. But only because you are my _butter_ half. Like cheese, I have always been very _grateful_ towards you." She replied sweetly.

"Pwahahaha!" He chuckled unable to take it anymore. The whimsical tone in her voice just made it worse as he faced her pun _a salts_ for weeks now. "Lucina, you … hahaha... don't play fair"

"Neither do you." Lucina teased with a smile as wide as his laughter. It was both genuine and unmistakable as the quiet and solitary tactician's voice echoed across the room. For her especially, she adored hearing Robin laugh so compellingly because that meant she could bring some peace to the weathered tactician and see more of his true self. The one that she had fallen in love with so long ago.

"Gods." Robin choked out with red cheeks as the water rippled around him. With near tears in his eyes he knew it shouldn't have been that funny, but there was just something about the way she said it that struck him at his core. "No wonder Grima was so afraid of you. You are a monster hidden inside such a bewitching body."

"Mnh." Lucina felt her heart flutter as she looked at him fondly. "You are the silver-tongued seducer, Robin. Not me."

"Well, how can I ignore such a kind and loving face?" He questioned knowing he would never find the answer.

"There you go again." The vibrant princess beamed back. "But in all seriousness, it does mean a great deal knowing you are comfortable sharing your secrets with me. That's not something I take for granted."

"Er, I don't know about that." Robin tried to play it off and said, "You were bound to discover my quirks anyways. We do live with each other, and I'm sure there are other things you know about me that even I am not aware of."

"No." Lucina disagreed while she said firmly, "Dear, I know what it is like feeling exposed. There is nothing you can do but hope the person you care for will accept you despite knowing your inner most secrets. That's not something to take lightly."

"I, um, not sure you could call them inner secrets." The tactician remarked uncertain. "They're just silly habits I've adopted overtime."

"You can't fool me, love." She cried triumphantly. "They wouldn't be secrets unless you were afraid of sharing them. Which is why I appreciate the faith you put in me to keep them a secret."

"They say no good deed goes unpunished." Robin remarked while he laughed nervously.

"No, it does not." Lucina replied taking those words literally instead of the expression's real meaning. "And regardless of how silly they might seem, they are now something we share. Just like this bath."

"R-right." Robin fidgeted hearing those last words as his eyes narrowed and his nose crinkled.

Lucina giggled to herself after seeing that and said, "I cannot tell you how impossibly cute you look with your nose twitching like that."

"Well, I, um." Robin stuttered unable to say anything else.

Quizzically and with laughter, Lucina looked at him and said, "Dear, you've been trying to avoid looking at me ever see we started our bath. Are you really that against us sharing one?"

Stopping in his tracks, Robin's cheeks turned flush red again as he looked away embarrassed. "It's not that I am against taking a bath." He said gingerly while playing with his hands underwater. "And it's not like I am afraid of looking at you either. My fear … is that I won't be able to turn away once I get the full picture."

"Now you are truly being silly." She laughed not able to understand her husband half the time. "My body is not shaped any different from the last time you saw it. I know that will change in a few weeks with me being pregnant, but until then I am the same as before."

"I know, but you underestimate how alluring you are." The tactician remarked lowly. "I haven't been able to keep my eyes off you in ages, and the water doesn't help matters when it shines off you like that. I might as well be a bumbling old fool who can't even keep my teeth from falling out."

"Robin…" Lucina trailed off at a loss for words. With a growing affection showing in her eyes, Lucina immediately placed her hands on the ends of the tub and pulled herself up. Before Robin had a chance to react she was already closing the gap between them as she used her leg to push on the back of the tub like a spring with a trail of water following behind her.

"Lu, Lu-" Robin's mouth hovered half open as his resolve faded just as quickly as it came. Without warning, Lucina sat on his lap with her legs straddled around him as she pressed her hands on his chest while her bright blue eyes shined directly into his.

"It is I that struggles to turn away, love." She whispered with great care and warmth. "And I intend to cherish every moment that we have together. Which is why I'm grateful we can share a moment like this." Lucina called out tenderly. "I know you were hesitant to do this at first, but I would call tonight a success. I got to see another side of my dashing husband, and even got him to laugh too."

"… And I've discovered that you can be more terrifying than I ever imagined." Robin muttered back blushing.

With a gleam in her eyes she said, "I don't know what you mean. I'm the one captivated by the spell you've placed on me. Luckily, since this is a bath you could say this is a clean type of fun."

Robin marveled at how she could pun at a time like this and said, "Even now you continue to scare me, dear."

Without a care in the world, Lucina said, "Can you blame me for wanting to be closer to the man I love?"

"I guess not." Robin said while wrapping his arms around her back while looking at her in awe, "But it sure seems like you are intent on backing me into a corner."

"It's only fitting given how much you've tugged on my heart." The cerulean princess called out happily. "I've told you before, I simply adore the attention you give me. It sparks that childish side of me."

"I've noticed." He replied with a short laugh. "And heavens help me, I'm in love with that part of you too. Even if it means I'll lose my sanity in the process, I'll do whatever I can to see that side of you more."

"Mnh." Lucina hummed involuntarily as her cheeks went red. "I'm, I'm glad, Robin. That's means more to me than I can possibly express. You've seen me bare, both in heart and form, and there is no wall I can put up to defend myself now."

Not able to take that loving face anymore, Robin resigned and said, "I think you have it backwards. You've seen me at my worst, and yet you stuck around anyways. Although, I'm afraid I must confess there is one other thing I must tell you."

"What's that?" She asked as she moved forward so their noses touched.

"There is only so _mushroom_ a man can take before he loses control of himself."

"Hmm? What do you – mmmph." She was cut short as Robin turned the tables against her as he returned the same unyielding force that Lucina used on him.

Meanwhile, the water rippled in large circles across the tub as the two were better at sharing their feelings with actions instead of words. While both came into this relationship with heavy pasts, their shared experiences kindled their bonds until a fire could erupt, and once there they continued adding fuel so the flames would never fade. Nevertheless, it was their constant look to the future, and their competitive nature that made them shine because they could turn the little moments in life into something special.

After all, Robin and Lucina were feared opponents when they fought by themselves, unstoppable warriors when allied together, and terrifying forces of nature when their attention turned towards one another. Neither would relent in their battle to make the other feel better, and their actions would only fuel the other to respond. No one, not even Morgan, could get into as much trouble as these two young dorks when they were like this. Nor did they care where the world would take them next as long as they were together.

…

"Robin?" Lucina whispered as they parted from their kiss. Her voice still elegant despite her shortness of breath and the growing fire in her eyes.

In turn, he loosened his grip on her back and said between catching his breath, "Yes, love?"

With a radiant and glowing smile mixed in with a deep and passionate affection, see cooed "Why did the princess want to share a bath with her dashing and lovable tactician?"

Before Robin was given the opportunity to answer Lucina had locked him in another kiss as she cupped his cheek with her hand. Her answer was half found in the kiss, but the other half she had yet to tell. "Because she could always rely on him to _wash_ her back."


End file.
